


Arc 1: When Your Heart Knows Only Shadows...

by shortaf



Series: Fairy Tail Next Generation: Eclair Fata [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Most characters of Fairy Tail may be refered or appear, My First Fanfic, My OC's are the main characters, This can get pretty gay sometimes..., so u've been warned...xD, their children will be a thing too, they r older tho, usualy im more comfortable with original stuff, very unusual fic in my opinion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortaf/pseuds/shortaf
Summary: Fairy Tail Next Generation talks about the next generation of wizards of Fiore.Éclair Fata it's a guild recently formed where Valkíria, Raiden, Leo, Skumbriya, Morina, Lisca and Eeath live their adventures as mages together with various other wizards from other guilds like Claudius and Layla from Fairy Tail or Karenjin and Tsuki from Sabertooth.First Arc Summary:Sakumi Yukime it's a 17 year girl that lost her memory at age of 6 when her parents died. She lives in a dark guild, KuroNeko, along with her two friends, the twins, Misaki and Yuukihiro and all the other mages.Valkíria Magnória it's a 17 year girl, daughter of an Elemental Demon that lived in a magic research center with her mother till the age of 6. However, when her mother dies she's taken to a legal guild, Éclair Fata, where she lives with her adoptive brother Raiden and her friends, the sisters Briya, Mo and Lis and the boys, Leo and Eeath.Both girls have very different lives but when the master of KuroNeko sends Sakumi, Misa and Yuu(ki) in a mission everything seems to change to these two girls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakumiYukime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/gifts), [LorenStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/gifts).



> Every chapter is narrated by a different character. The name in the beginning belongs to the characters that will narrate.  
> This is a fic that it's being translated from Portuguese to English so I don't know how long it will take for me to release the next chapters. For now I have 183 pages and 14 chapters written in Portuguese.
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://bibocas-valkiria.tumblr.com) btw... in case you want to ask me about something or just bug me...xD

**Sakumi**

Screams, Fire, Blood... Every time I close my eyes this is what pops into my mind... Maybe they are memories of my past, that past I can't remember.

_"It happened 11 years ago. I woke up, here, in this same room. I was so confused and had no memories of my 6 years of life. I remember looking into the room trying to remember something familiar, however I found nothing... My memory was only an annoying white stain. I was scared, didn't knew where I was and was hungry. On that moment the door's room opened, letting a tall and strong man enter. He had black hair and gray eyes and was smoking a pipe._

_\- It's good to know that you now have the strength to get up..._

_\- Where am I? Who are you? Where are my parents? - My parents... I had no memories of them but I knew I had them at some point.The man laughed._

_\- Relax little one... One question at a time... - He said slowly. Then he grabbed a bench and sat, looking at me intensely. - Grab a seat please, I'll explain to you when you sit down... - He asked with a sweet voice. When I sat on a bench nearby he continued. - Answering to your questions... My name is Kurogane Moneko, and this is one of the rooms I have in my guild, KuroNeko... For the question concerning your parents, I'm sorry but they died in an accident... You were the only survivor... - The man became silent for a moment, maybe waiting for me to absorb all that info. I looked at the floor, any child would be shocked on hearing that... any child would cry for hearing that kind of news... However, I was still calm... How could I react to that when I had no memories?_

_-I...I can't remember anything... - I began with tears rolling through my face. My head started to throb in pain, like a headache. - Daddy... and Mommy... I can't remember anything... anything... - I shouted while holding my head, the pain was unbearable. I felt someone's arms envelop me and the pain disappeared._

_-Everything's fine... I'm sure that, with time, you'll recover your memories! - The man exclaimed with a smile. - Can't you at least remember your name? - I thought about it, trying to find my name somewhere in my head, it was all so white... how could I possibly remember it..._

_-Sakumi... - I said smiling. I had remembered something. The man seemed tense hearing me pronounce my name. - Sakumi... Sakumi... - I was trying to remember the rest of it but couldn't, my smile disappeared. Kurogane smiled._

_-Sakumi Yukime seems quite fine don't you think? - I looked at that man. He was still holding me and I shook my head in a yes, smiling again. - Welcome to KuroNeko, this will be your new home!"_

-Home... - I pronounced ironically. - This is more like a prison... - I looked through the window, the stars shined like always and the moonlight filled the room with a faint light. I was lying in my bed trying to sleep, but for some reason, I couldn't. - Oh, well... If I'm gonna be awake it's better if I study... maybe I'll fall asleep that way... - I said getting up and walking to the bookshelf I had. I took one of the books and left the room getting downstairs and leaving the building. I walked to the training ground and sat on the floor opening the book on a random page. _Just the page I wanted..._ I though reading the title. I looked through that same page hoping to find what I wanted but _it doesn't have what I want... as always..._ I thought sighing.

-Shit! - I exclaimed throwing the book at the floor. I got up really angry and used my Ice Make magic to create an ice statue of Kurogane. - "You're welcomed here..." Blah blah blah... - I started trying to mimic his voice. - "Your name will be Sakumi Yukime and this will be your new family, the guild KuroNeko!"Blah blah blah... - I said sighing one more time. - I don't even like cats! - I exclaimed furiously, punching the statue and reducing it into little pieces.  

-Sakumi... What are you doing here? - Asked a girl, her voice seemed fearful. It was Misaki. 

-Can't you see? - I questioned with anger. She looked bothered with my tone. I sighed trying to calm myself. - I'm sorry... I just released my anger on you... as always... - I said. She smiled approaching me. 

\- Me and my stupid brother are concerned about you... you seem to be a bit distant and more angry than usual these days... - She muttered looking at me. I sighed again, lately, that seemed like the only thing I could do.

\- No need to worry... I've only been a bit confused... - I said smiling. She relaxed. - Lately, I've been asking myself if we would live better in another place... After all, we are in a Dark Guild... - I uttered looking at the moon. Misaki did the same.

\- But we don't have anywhere to go Sakki... We aren't welcomed in any places than this guild... - She said. - I know this can be hard sometimes... but a family it's just like that right? Ups and downs... but in the end... we only belong here... - I felt the smile in Misaki's words, an insecure smile. 

\- I wonder... - I started, but some voice interrupted me.

\- Watch out... - Yuukihiro appeared from a corner walking towards us with pride and wisdom. I looked at him curiously. - ... The ears have walls!- He exclaimed calmly, proud as if he had said the wisest thing in the world. - No, Wait! - He exclaimed panicking. - Shit, I made a mistake... Wait, I'll have to repeat it! - He said running to the corner disappearing from my sight. Me and Misa looked at each other and then we heard Yuukihiro clear up his throat, so we both looked at the corner again just to see the young man appearing with the same walking pose as before. - Watch out... - He repeated. - ... The walls have ears! - Misaki looked at him annoyed. 

\- Yuuki... Make a favor to humanity and go kill yourself, ok? You're hallucinating to much lately! 

\- Shut up, you commoner! You're envious of my superiority! - He exclaimed snapping his fingers like a diva. And that was the moment when they began to argue again. I smiled at the situation, everything looked fine. _This is my place... This is where I belong and always will... I can't change that..._ I thought.

\- Look what we have here... Kids these days... - Misaki and Yuu froze immediately looking our master carefully. They were both tense like always. I never censored them, our master was strong and didn't tolerate any insolence from the guild members. - Oh! Please, don't trouble yourselves about my presence... It's so good to watch you, young people, enjoy life to the fullest... - The twins didn't move an inch, focusing the tall man. Maybe they were waiting for him to proceed with the talking.

\- Master! I suppose you came here for some reason... - I said to put the twins at ease. 

\- Sakumi... Sakumi... Is a man not allowed to see his children enjoying life? I don't always need a reason to see you... - He shut his mouth when he met my intense gaze. Kurogane smiled. - Ok, Ok... don't look at me with such killer intent... when you were younger you had such adorable eyes... whatever happened to those? - I kept my gaze on Kurogane, waiting for him to state what he wanted from us. He looked satisfied with me. - Ok then... I have a mission for the three of you... you know how I have an interest in... - He made a pause. - Rare things... Well, I was informed that there's something that might be of my interest... I want you to bring it to me! I'll give you all the information tomorrow, in my office, after lunch. Do not be late! - He exclaimed with an authority tone, turning his back to us and entering the building. Yuuki and Misa seemed to relax.

\- Gods of Ishgar... I hate when he does that! He appears out of nowhere without a warning... - Muttered Yuuki calmly. Misaki laughed enjoying Yuuki's fear. 

\- Need a change of diaper little baby? - She said mocking him. 

\- Shut up! You were more scared than me! - He exclaimed in defense. It was good seeing them go back to the same old Yuuki and Misa, it meant they were completely relaxed now. I smiled and walked towards them.

\- Came on guys, stop it! It's better if we catch some sleep... Tomorow's gonna be a long day... Seems like Sakaishi team's back to action, with a special mission! - I exclaimed while walking back to the guild's building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so u know... Valkíria has wolf-like ears and fangs too.

**Valkíria**

_"Mommy, Mommy! Tell me another story about Fairy Tail! Please, Please! - I used to exclaim to my mother every time we went to bed. I remember her smile every time I said that._

_-Do you want a new one or some I've already told? - She asked that time._

_-I want a new one! - My mother started to think._

_-Have I already told you that one where Laxus tries to take over the guild by force?"_

-Hey...VAL! - I lifted my head startled with Eeath's scream. - Jeez, you really do love to daydream... - I shook my ears embarrassed.

I was inside the guild Éclair Fata's building, I had just sat in the bar as I always do when I don't have anything to do. It was 11 in the morning and so there weren't too many people inside the building.

-Sorry... I was recalling stuff from my past... - I said smiling. - Do you want something?

-Well... you are sited in front of the bar's counter and I'm on the other side of it... - Explained Eeath calmly. - What do you think I asked? - He questioned with irony, then sighed and took off his glasses cleaning them in the apron.

-Jeez...You're grumpy today... Problems in the paradise? Don't tell me Mira is going to leave you? - I asked trying to sound surprised. He gazed me with kill intent. - There, there... Relax Cinderella... Stress causes wrinkles...! - I mocked him smiling. Eeath laughed shaking his head and grabbing a cup to clean it with the cloth. - Either way... has master returned from that "important" reunion with the council?

-No... - He awnsered holding the cup in the light to keep cleaning it. I sighed visibly bored. - Did you wanted something from him?

-I wanted him to allow me to go on a mission... Lately i haven't been doing much and its boring...

-Why don't you ask one of your friends to go with you? - Asked Eeath cleaning the edges of the cup.

-Lis, Mo and Briya left for a mission yesterday and Leo has been sick with a cold... - I muttered looking at him and the cup. - And you are always here... - He smiled hearing my words.

-Believe me when i tell you that i'm better here than out there fighting... I'm not a big fan of violence... - He said never taking his eyes of the cup.

-Yeah, i can see that... You spend your days cleaning a cup... If you continue with that rhythm i dont know what's gonna disappear first... the cloth or the cup... - He looked at me embarrassed, puting the cup down.

-Do you want something to drink or eat? - He asked trying to forget the cup.

-A cup of milk and some cookies for the lady... - Awnsered a voiced behind me. I turned around just to see stupid Raiden smiling like he had made the best joke in the world.

-You think you're that funny? - I questioned rhetorically without any patience to put up with his shit.

-Oh... My goal it's not to be funny, it's making my cute little sister angry... - He said stroking my head with his hand. I growled at him.

-Take your fucking dirty paws of off me! - I threatened showing my fangs. He laughed, sitting next to me and taking a paper of his pocket. I turned to Eeath, he had the cup in his hands again and was cleaning it. - Eeath, for the love of all gods of ishgar leave that fucking cup alone and bring me a piece of that chocolate cake you made this morning.. - Eeath putted the cup down and dissapeared into the kitchen. I felt Raiden's eyes on me and sighed. - You're with that face of someone who's up to something... what do you want from me?

-Well... - He started looking me from the corner of his eye. Seconds later he showed me the paper he had taken from his pocket earlier. - Someone told me that my father hasn't come back from that important reunion yet... So i got a mission for the two of us... What do you think? The team ThunderFang hasn't been in action for 2 weeks... - I analised the paper. The mission was to hunt a monster that was tormenting a neighbor town.

-Seems like an easy task for you... what do you need me for? 

-Do you really think i would leave you here bored to death while i have fun in another town? - He asked smiling. A sincere smile. I smiled too. Even if he wasn't really my brother and even if he loved to make me angry i knew he cared for me as if i was really his little sister. After all a family its not made of blood, its made of bonds... We share our sadness, our happy times and our worries... we support each other, make fun of each other and laugh together... Thats what family really means. - Besides... - Continued him. - I need someone who takes my bags... and if i take you i'm sure all the girls will... - I punched him before he could end the sentence, he fell on the floor. Eeath entered the bar again with what i've asked.

-Where's your brother? - Asked him confused, putting the cake in front of me.

-Is where he rightfully belong... - I muttered in a fearsome way. Eeath laughed once he realized what had happened.

-Auch... - Complained Ray while he got up from the floor. - Val resorting to violence since x796... - Pronounced him smiling.

-And Raiden spoiling moments since x793... We make a good team don't you think? - I questioned eating a piece of the cake.

-You haven't said if you're going or not... - presisted my brother sitting in the same place. I looked at the paper one more time. The mission was in a forest near the city Hibisco, that was around 3 hours away of Gardénia by train...

-We're going on foot right? - I asked concerned. - If we leave Gardénia in the afternoon and walk fast we might get there tonight! - Ray smiled enjoying the scene.

-What's the matter Val... Afraid of riding a train? - I looked him with an angry face. - Ok... we can walk there... Either way you need to exercise... those bones are not gonna shrink on their own...

-I swear if you don't shut up i'm going to shove you through the biggest hole in Gardénia right now! - I threatened softly.

-Yeah, yeah... Do you want to go or not? - I pretended i was thinking in the anwser.

-Alright, why not? The place is near SaberTooth, I can always pass by and say hi to Tsuki and Karenjin... Maybe i'll find some Fairy Tail wizards... Master said that lately they  have been doing missions together... - I said with a big smile. Raiden laughed and turned to Eeath asking for something to eat.

I finished my breakfast talking with those two guys. Then Raiden left us saying he had some stuff to take care of about our mission, stating that we would leave the city after lunch. Therefore i had 2 free hours to do whatever i wanted. I took the chance to train my focus and magic endurance. My mother was a kind of Element Demon, Demons capable of controling or create elements without any magic, even so because I had human blood too, to be able to use what humans call Demon Curse i needed magic and so i had to increase my magic endurance so that i could use that kind of power for a longer amout of time. Until now my maximum was 10 minutes, which was not enough, because it meant i could only use it for about 7 minutes, if i went out of magic power i could die. Of course I could use my brute force or my lightning dragon slayer magic but that could not be enough to defeat a strong opponent. While i was meditating i felt Eeath walking in my direction. I shook one of my furry ears and oppened my purple eyes calmly.

-Val, it's two o'clock in the afternoon... i advise you to go lunch now... - Informed him.

-Shit... Time does go fast! - I exclaimed getting up. - Get me something to eat... I'm just gonna take a shower really fast... thanks for coming to call me! - I thanked him running into the building. Right before i entered i turned to Eeath and looked him in the eyes. - Oh, and Eeath... If i arrive at the bar and see you cleaning that stupid cup you are a dead man! - I smiled entering in the building.

I took a fast shower and ran to the bar with my still wet hair and a towel so i could dry it. I was starving from the training. Looked at the bar and saw my brother, he was talking with Eeath.

-You know, even with a good bath you will still reek of dog... - Said my brother mocking me. I looked him, rubbing my hair in the towel harder to wet him with some of the water drops. - That's what you got to defend yourself? Some tiny water drops... tiny like you?

-That's the attention your insult deserves... - I muttered. I then turned to the guy behind the bar counter. - I want to eat!

-You know, i said "after lunch" because i though you would lunch at a decent time like a normal person... Thinking again i don't even know why i though that... - Mumbled Ray while Eeath brought me a bowl of ramen.

-Sorry... I was training and didnt noticed the time passing... - I said grabbing a spoon to devour the ramen in front of me. Ray looked me sideways.

-You've been training a lot lately... Just because you have demon blood that doesn't mean you can make miracles... in the end of the day your body will still need rest... - Pointed him out worried.

 -Yeah, yeah... For health manager i already have your father... besides lately i only have been meditating to raise my magic endurance... - I said not giving importance to the issue.

-To raise his magic endurance a mage must concentrate all his magic power and mantain it for the biggest amout of time possible... That works the body a lot... Besides you are not using normal magic... you're using a demon curse... That works your body even more Valkíria! - Explained Raiden.

-You should listen to your brother Val... - Said Eeath.

-Sure, sure... - I muttered not paying attention to them and finnishing my meal. - Well let's go... we have a lot to walk! - I stood up and walked to the door.

-Val... - My brother called. I turned away. - Catch! - Said him throwing a purple bag. - Brought your favourite color and everything!

-Right, rigth... - I muttered putting the bag at my back and turning to the door again.

-Ei, Val... - I turned my head. Raiden had a yellow bag in his hand, has if he was handing it to me. - Take this one too... for your training... - He said with a mocking smile.

-And you complain that i've been working my body a lot... - I mumbled walking to the door, leaving him with his bag. I felt his footsteps behind me.

-Ei...Valkíria, Raiden... - Called Eeath. We looked him. - Be careful... I've got a bad feeling...

-Yeah... Don't worry... She's with me, she's with god! - Exclaimed Raiden messing his blond hair. Eeath smiled grabbing the cloth and cleaning the counter. It was a bad sign... He would only clean the counter when he was worried. - Val! I'm going without you! - Shoutted Raiden from the outside of the guild. Usualy Eeath's premonitions were right... _Even so what's a mission without a bit of fun..._ I thought smiling. I ran to my brother's side following him. We were ThunderFang team, trained by the master himself... We were ready for everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys liked this second chapter! The third one will be published next week too hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuukihiro is a strange guy... he kinda narrates stuff out loud... so what is written in italic its him narrating!

**Yuukihiro**

 

_And there we were on the lookout... In a mission that could end with our own lives... But we weren't afraid! After all, Misa and Sakki were with me, one of the strongest mages on this planet! The one that never lost a battle..._

-Yuuki...Stop that, it's annoying! - Exclaimed Misaki taking the binoculars off her eyes.

-Shut up! I'm trying to narrate our adventures so that I can publish a book in the future... - I muttered. - Yuuki Adventures... - I said with a dreamy face. My sister looked at me like an idiot, sighed and put the binoculars on her eyes again.

_We were on the top of a hill, behind some bushes, watching the road bellow. Waiting for our prey, patient like lions... wait, but it's the lionesses that hunt...hmm... We were patiently waiting for our prey...like...like all animals that hunt do..._

-Sakki is taking her time... want to check if she's okay? - I asked interrupting my brilliant narrative. My sister looked me once more with an idiotic face, sighed and looked through the binoculars.

-Not worth it... I'm sure she's fine... You know how she is with transportation...

-But those things are animals! They are just like horses! Do Dragon Slayers get motion sickness while riding horses? - I asked knowing she knew the answer.

-They're giant cats Yuuki! You know how she is with cats... any type of cat! - She exclaimed angrily. - Now shut up, put the binoculars on and watch the fucking road! We need complete the mission...

_The mission... the one that master had given to us in the previous day... flashback:_

_"The three of us were in Kurogane's office. I had just eaten a delicious fish meal, made by myself obviously.We were the three sited in front of a round table. Kurogane looked at us as if we belonged to him, and we did. Misa and I looked at Kurogane scared... obviously, she was more scared than me... but the one who was tenser was Sakumi, although she tried to hide it, I could see the fear in her face... Was the master what she feared? No... She had never felt fear for that man... It was something worst. Something that, for her, it was worst than Kurogane's rage... Cats! It happens that the master was a big fan of cats and had 5 cats that he kept in his office, Sakumi was not that big of a fan of cats, she actually had a strange fear of those furry creatures for some reason. Ironically Kurogane's cats loved Sakki for some reason and loved to jump into her lap and get comfy there or just rub themselves in her legs like any cat would do. And that was exactly why Sakumi was so scared in that moment. Master looked her, pleased to see her like that. He smiled._

_-Came on, precious little things... Leave the child alone... - murmured in a mocking tone. The cats left Sakumi side and went to their beds. Sakki relaxed instantly - Well... Let's get into business... - Said the man getting a file out of a drawer - This is a mission that you cannot fail... We only have one opportunity to get what I want..._

_-And what does master wants us to rob? - Asked Sakumi interested._

_-It's not what but who... - Misa, Sakki and I looked at each other puzzled. All missions we had were under master orders but he never asked us to kidnap someone. Kurogane opened the file and showed some handwritten papers and a small photo of a girl with dark gray hair, purple eyes and..._

_-Are those wolf ears? - I asked not believing what I was seeing. The master eyed me, not looking amused. I trembled under those eyes._

_-Good observation Yuukihiro... - He murmured smiling. - This girls name is Valkíria Magnória, she's the daughter of a... special type of Elemental demon, that is why I want her._

_-And what does the master want from her? - Questioned Sakki. Kurogane looked her in the eyes. He didn't liked questions that much. Normally he would give us the mission and we would complete, there were no questions... Sakumi looked intensely at the master of KuroNeko, and the master would look at her the same way. Then Sakumi looked away and smiled. - Okay... When do we leave?_

_-The sooner the better... I want her in two days maximum. All the information you need is in this file. - He said dismissing us. Misa, Sakki and I got up. - Not you Sakumi... I need to talk with you privately... - The girl looked Kurogane without fear and sitted again. Misa and I exited the office visibly concerned, closing the door behind us._

_We sitted at a table on the bottom floor, waiting for Sakki. My sister was drinking a boring glass of water and I was drinking an amazing and refreshing cup of magnólia cherry juice._

_-What do you think about the mission Yuuki? - Asked Misa looking her cup._

_-What do I think? Its a mission given by the master... i think we should complete it! - I exclaimed drinking the last drop of juice._

_-But our missions always involved destroying or stealing... never kidnapping..._

_-But we still have to do it... for our family... If Kurogane gives us a mission its cause the guild needs something! And at this moment they need that weird girl! - I said with confidence. My sister looked me and faintly smiled._

_-Our family, hum? Yeah... I think this is the only family we truly had in our lifes... - She thoughtfully said. Seconds later she looked at me once more. - Do you remember how it was before...?_

_-I do Misa... - I said intentionally interrupting her._

_8 years before, we lived alone on a ruined building near a large village. It wasnt always like that though, in other times that building was a little orfanage where different children with different ages were kept... but there was an acident when we were only 8 years old, we were the only survivors. When we went to the village, looking for help, all the villagers looked scared of us calling us demons and throwing rocks. Those times were difficult to get food or water... there were even times where we stayed days without eating anything nutricious enough, or we had to drink water from rainpoddles so we would dehidrate... Difficult times. And then Kurogane came from nowhere, taking us from that misery we lived and taking us to his guild KuroNeko. Everyone in the world rejected us but this place. This is where we belonged and we would do anything for it._

_-That's in the past... Now we have a place where we belong! - I exclaimed smiling and looking up."_

_And that was the begginig of our dangerous mission... To catch a... human being with wolf ears..._

-Who the hell has children with wolf ears? - I asked still confused with that part. Then i remembered a question equally inteligent. - Uhhh... What can we call it? Humanolf?Wolfman? OH, i know! - I exclaimed with a lower voice. - Wolfan... Amazing...

_And there we were on a hunt for a Wolfan! That, from what master told us... was extremely dangerous..._

-Yuu... What the hell are you doing? - Asked Sakumi unpantiently appearing coming from the woods.

-Have you caugth enough air? Or are you planning to leave all the job for us? - I complained. She smaked me, sighing and looking at my sister.

-Misa... what's the current situation?

-They haven't past trough yet... - She answered without taking her eyes of the binoculars. - At least that i have seen... that guy right there has been distracting me... How do you know they're taking this route?

-Because its the hardest path to Gardénia... Normal people can't access it... and it's needed good stamina to pass throught it... - Sakki murmured wisely. On that moment we heard voices.

-Sakki! Its her... but she's not alone... a blond guy its with her... - Informed Misaki.

-And? We sedate the girl and beat the guy up... Too easy... - I said with a smile on the face.

-Its not that easy yuu... The girl may be strong but that guy its farthest the stronger between them two... - We looked sakumi and she looked us. - Oh Gods... You didnt read the papers... as always...

-You are the one always with books! We never read the papers... and we'll never read them... I was made for action... not for research! - I exclaimed proudly. Sakumi sighed impatiently.

-The boy's name is Raiden and he is 20 years old, he's her adoptive brother and so far more stronger. - She informed us. We continued focusing our eyes on her. - And i have to explain everything to you as always... He's the son of Eclair's Fata master, and guess what... that same master was a former mage of Fairy Tail...

-Fairy Tail!? - My sister and I voiced.

-Indeed... Yuu prepare the gun, they are getting closer. - I grabbed the traqualizor and prepared the gun to be fired. I then stayed in a low possition loking trough the rear sight, waiting for Sakumi's order. I was able to hear part of their conversation.

-That was incredible! The way you manipulate the thunder... Where did you learned that? - It was the wolfan talking.

-Oh... you think you're the only one that's been training in these past weeks? - It was the Raiden guy talking this time. They both aproached the trap without even suspecting it.

_And there i was... eyes on the prey... she wouldnt even notice what happened to her! After we defeated the guy we could take her to master and... Mission Accomplished!_

-Yuu... you're going to scare the "prey"... - whispered Sakumi getting down. - At my order you shoot... as sson as you shoot Misa and I will take care of that Raiden guy... - I took a deep breath, focusing on the target. She would get nearer and neared without noticing the danger. She got in the part of the route we were right on top of. She was getting closer... really closer... - Now Yuu! - Ordered Sakki. As sson as she talked i pulled the trigger. It was too late, they couldnt do anything now!

-Now Ray! - Exclaimed the Wolfan, dodging the tranquilizer. 

-Take Over: Dragon Soul! Lightning Dragon Slayer! - Screamed the boy. I felt his enormous magic energy. The two looked each other.

-Unison Raid: Rairyū no hōkō! - They exclaimed at the same time, expeling lighting from their mouths in our direction. We were screwd.

-Fuck... - I heard Sakumi muttered before pushing us away from the lightning. The roar passed us and i could still feel its power. - Damn it Yuu! Use your Earth Make magic to stop the lightning! - She said not happy. - They saw our attack miles away... We need plan B!

-And what's the plan B? - Asked Misaki still scared with the previous attack.

-Didnt you want action? - She asked. - Well you're gonna have it!

_And so we walked thowards the enemy... Confident all full of power... the first plan had failed but we still had a mission to accomplish... and we would do it at any cost! Put a dramatic music on background..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter too!  
> I don't know if i will publish chap 4 next week but i will try!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I took so long to translate this chapter... I had a lot of work to do because of college...  
> I do hope the English is understandable...xD

**Morina**

_"-No matter what happens you have to keep smiling... let that smile change the world, but never let the world change that smile Morina..._

_Love, Hate... Magic..._

_-Hmm... I always had that question you know... after all, what is Magic for? To bring happiness? Sadness? Mo, Li, Briya... Only you can decide what magic will bring to yourselves..._

_Screams, Cries... Weakness..._

_-Weak? Don't say that Mo... Strength doesn't come from the fists but from here... from the heart!_

_Humans, Monsters...Fear..._

_-Don't be afraid... I'll always be with the three of you... It's always more fun when we're together, don't you think?_

_Birth, Live... Death_

_-Don't be sad... All that lives must die... Life is a gift and we must enjoy it while we can... I'm sure the kitten had a happy life with us four!_

_Friends, Family...Protect..._

_-Run... Don't dare to look back! Whatever happens girls, you must go on... go on living... look for someone that makes you smile and make them smile too, protect them... protect your family! Don't ever give up on living... no matter what..._

_-It was a pleasure to be your Nee-san..._

_One smile... That smile... The only smile that made us smile for the first time..."_

-Morina...Mo? MORINA! - Bryia's scream woke me up from my nightmare. - For vodka's sake... can you please stand up? The train arrived at Gardénia... We need to go!

-Damn it! Don't scare me like that! - I protested embarrassed, getting up and leaving the train. - seems like a person can't sleep with you nearby...

-Finally in Gardénia! - Exclaimed my sister Lisca stretching.

-This mission took longer than I expected... - I said still sleepy. - It's good that we could catch the train in time... I don't think I would manage the walk till Gardénia...

-Yeah, right... stop complaining and start walking... - Ordered Briya. We got out of Gardénia's train station and walked in our guild's direction. Eclair Fata's building was located in the west corner of the town and it was possible to view it from any point of Gardénia. When Skumbriya opened the big doors the familiar sound reached my ears. I sighed happily, it was good to be home...

-Hey, Guys! - She said greeting everyone.

-Yo! - Exclaimed Lisca waving her hand. I stayed silent only smiling to the people present. I could hear the whispers of the members while my sisters and I walked towards the bar.

-It's them... the DemonSisters!

-Skumbriya-senpai it's amazing... I wish I had half the power she has!

I smiled hearing them. Everyone thought my sister was an amazing wizard... and they were right, after all, she was one of the few S-class wizards from Eclair Fata. I sat on a stool right beside Lisca. Eeath was cleaning the counter, talking with Leo that seemed a bit sick.

-Hi, girls... How did the mission go? - He asked interrupting his talk with Leo.

-Good as always. - Answered Lisca. - Now get to work and get me an orange juice with a bit of vodka. - She demanded while straightening her hair.

-For me, it's a glass of pure vodka, please... - asked Briya sighing tiredly.

-I only want apple juice, please Eeath... - I said with a smile.

-Of course! - Exclaimed him preparing our drinks.

-Hey... Leo? Are you sick? - Asked Lisca getting up and walking towards the boy. He looked her nervously.

-Yes... I think I'm getting the flu... - Lisca put her hand on his forehead and the boy turned red. I muffled my laughed. Everyone knew how Leo was around girls...

-Hmm... You seem a bit sick... - She said. Then turned to Eeath. - Bring a cup of tea to this guy... Where's Mia and Shinuo?

-Mia is out of the city... she went to get some medicinal herbs and potions... Shinuo got out this morning and hasn't come back... he said he was going to visit someone... - Informed Eeath while giving us the drinks.

-I see... how unfortunate Leo... they would put you good fast! - Exclaimed Briya drinking her vodka.

-No, don't worry... I'm... I'm getting better... Thank you... - He murmured embarrassed. Lisca shrugged and took her sit drinking her juice.

-So tell me Eeath... How's Mira? - Asked Lisca interested. That was my sister... she loved to gossip and know about other people's lives... Eeath took a glass and started to clean it with the cloth he had on his shoulder.

-She's good... - He said never taking his eyes from the glass.

-Where's Valkíria? She's normally here... - I commented noticing that the little girl was not present. - Don't tell me she's training again?

-No... She went on a mission with Raiden this afternoon... I think tomorrow they'll be back! - Informed Eeath.

-With Raiden!? - Said Briya choking in her drink and coughing.

-She went on a mission with that pedophile? My Val? - Asked Lisca perplexed. -Oh, Gods... Poor thing...

-I swear if he tries something weirds with Val... - Continued Briya. Eeath laughed, Leo was laughing with the conversation too. - That guy has a lot of nerve to take her on a mission... When they get back I'll tell him! - Exclaimed her hitting her fist on the counter. She then calmed down. - Hasn't Master arrived yet?

-No. I'm curious about what was this emergency reunion for... Master has been out for 3 days! - Commented Eeath.

-Okay then... - murmured Skumbriya finishing her drink. - Let's go girls... It's 7 pm and we still have to clean our room before dinner... - She said getting up and saying goodbye to everyone. Lisca followed her.

-Goodbye Leo, Eeath! See ya tomorrow! - I waved smiling.

And so the three of us walked to the guild's female dormitory. Each room had a 77 million jewels monthly rent. We three shared a large room with three beds and a bathroom. As soon as I entered the room I throw myself on my bed hoping I could sleep.

-Hey... Girly... You're gonna help too... - Warned Briya. - I'm not cleaning the room all alone... I'm more sleepy than you two! - I got up annoyed.

-But I'm really sleepy... and I'm still growing... I need more sleep than you! - I complained.

-Yeah, right... you're only growing sideways... - Grumbled Briya giving me some kind of cloth. - You handle the dustI'llll vacuum and Lisca will mop the floor... We all have something to do so get moving!

I sighed getting the cloth and starting to clean our dressers, the beds and then the nightstands. Then I sit on my bed while briya vacuumed the room so Lisca could mop it... and so, our room was cleaned in an instant. I eyed the clock on our room, it was 8 p.m when we finished cleaning.

-How about dinner? I'm sleepy... but I'm hungry too...

-Yeah, let's go... if Briya doesn't eat we won't be able to sleep... - Mocked Lisca exiting the room.

-Hey! Are you trying to imply something? - Shouted the older sister running after her. 

-Well, at least you could wait for me... - I said closing the door behind me and getting downstairs. When I opened the canteen's door my sisters were already sat at a table with their food in front of them. I went to grab my food and sat beside Briya.

-You took so long to get down here... - Muttered Lis in a mocking tone.

-I literally entered 30 seconds before you two... And what does that matter...

-Shut up you two, start eating! - Exclaimed Briya eating her food.  

Lisca and I started eating, devouring the food that has been made for us. When we finished we stayed talking with other girls, but a half hour later we were too sleepy to continue talking so we ended up going to our room. We walked in, turned on the lights, dressed our pajamas, brushed our teeth and went to bed.

-Aren't we forgetting something? - Asked Lisca moving on the bed. - We didn't turn the light off... Mo, go turn the lights off... 

-You wish... Why can't Briya go? She's the oldest... 

-You have some nerves...  Why don't you go, Lis? You're always saying you need to lose weight...

-I'm sorry!? It's not a walk to turn the lights off that will help me lose a pound...

-Okay... - Sighed Briya stretching her arm. - Requip: Sword - A sword appeared from nowhere near the switch, turning the lights off. - Good night! - She said turning around.

-Night... - muttered closing my eyes. Lisca remained silent wich probably meant she had already fallen asleep.

I fell asleep shortly afterward, not even realizing that I was already dreaming. _I was in a field of wheat... that familiar place, that place where we were happy for the first time... I remember life being so easy there._

_-Hey, Morina? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're crying again... - Haruka murmured. Tears rolled down my face and I tried not to sob. I didn't like Haruka to see me like this. - What happened? - She asked, sitting beside me._

_-Why can't I use magic? - I asked between sobs. - Lisca and Skumbriya can use it perfectly! Haru-nee-san ... what if I can't use it? What if I am not one of the 10%? - I asked insecurely trying to wipe the tears. She laughed. I looked at her strangely. His laughter was so innocent and pure._

_-But Mo... everyone can use magic... at least one of them... The only magic that matters... Love... This is the most important magic of all and you have lots of love .. - She said smiling. Her smile was even more beautiful in the sunlight._

_-But love is not magic - I grunted sulkily, looking at the floor. Haruka continued to stare at me. Then she turned her head, looking at the horizon._

_-That's what everyone says, right? But... you know what I think? Magic comes from the hearts of those who believe in it... from those who desire something from the bottom of their heart... Magic springs from people's feelings... Magic springs from love, from hate, from sadness, from happiness... Magic comes from our feelings Morina... Believe in yourself... never stop doing it... One day I know that you will be able to use magic... And I will be there to see it! - She exclaimed, looking at me again. Her smile was even more beautiful now. My tears had disappeared and I smiled at her too. - This is how I like to see you... you have the most beautiful smile in the world! Do not let anyone take it... - She said, putting his hand on my head patting it._

_Then the landscape changed suddenly... I was at the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild. I was 12 when the master took me there for the first time._

_-I heard you want to learn magic... -  a girl slightly older than me murmured. - My name is Asuka Connell... if you want, I can teach you some cool magic! - She exclaimed, smiling at me. Her smile reminded me of Haruka's. It was at this point that I began to train magic with Asuka. We trained a lot, becoming good friends and laughing a lot in training, I had a lot of fun doing magic with her... until one day._

_-Blast Bullet! - From my gun came a magical bullet. I was dazzled. That moment reminded me of the words Haruka had told me that day. "I did it!" Asuka walked over to me. With that smile of hers._

_-Congrats, Girl... You finally did it! I never doubted you could do it! - She exclaimed radiantly. - Now you can officially enter the Guild where your sisters are at..._

_-I'm leaving? Are you not going to train me anymore? - I asked. She laughed making me remember Haruka again._

_-Well the first part of your training is done... now that you can use magic you don't need me anymore... - she murmured. I lowered my head sadly. - But ... Whenever you feel like it, you can always come here to visit me... we can train both together and do tournaments ... - She smiled at me. I lifted my head and smiled at her. She turned back. Now I have to go and tell Éclair Fata's master. I'll be back..._

_-I'll be back, Asuka! And I'll beat you! - I exclaimed as a challenge. I looked at the small gun that rested in my hands. - I got it Haruka! Finally... but you're not here to see it... - I whispered. A tear rolled down my face._

_-I never break my promises Morina ... - I heard someone say. It was Haruka's voice. I looked everywhere. Desperately searching for the girl. - I told you that if you did not give up, you would get there... and I said I would be there at that moment ... - I could not see her. - I'm so happy... I finally got to see that smile again... - I felt something touch my head. I realized it was Haruka's gentle touch. - Thank you ... - Asuka appeared again at the Fairy Tail training camp._

_-Morina? Are you crying? - She asked confused. I looked at her with tears in my eyes._

_-I'm so happy ... I finally ... I finally did it! - I exclaimed, smiling and crying. Asuka laughed and hugged me._

_I had finally realized what Haruka's words meant on that day ..._

-Morina... Morina? MORINA! - Lisca was shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly. - Finally! What happened? Were you having a nightmare? - She asked worriedly. I looked at the window, there was already daylight and the sunshine filled our room with a sweet, gentle light. I wiped my eyes and sat on the bed. Lis and Briya hugged me.

-Sorry if I worried you... It was just some memories... - I murmured, trying to hold back the tears.

-It's okay, Morina - Briya whispered sweetly.

We decided to take a day off and spent the morning shopping. Then we went to the guild so we could lunch at the bar. It was always cool to have the boys companionship while we had lunch.

-And then we had to stay up all night keeping an eye on the whole village waiting for the Gang to make his attack... it was quite boring... - Lisca reported annoyed. She was telling what had happened on our last mission. Eeath listened cheerfully as he wiped a glass. Leo laughed nervously as he ate, from what I could see he was almost completely cured of his flu-ish symptoms. Briya smiled happily, I did the same.

We spent the whole afternoon talking, not feeling the hours pass by. We talked about various things, Missions, Daily Things, our past... Even Leo wanted to participate. In fact, we were all laughing at a story that Leo was telling us when someone opened the huge Guild's entrance door. A man with blond hair and a scar in one eye entered, behind him came three other individuals.

-Look who decided to appear... Master and his cronies... - Briya murmured, finishing the whiskey she had in her glass. Then she stood up and walked to the man who had just entered. - Good afternoon, Master. Welcome again! I hope you had an enjoyable trip. - The man smiled.

-Hello, everyone... I hope you haven't done anything stupid while I was gone ... - Greeted the Master. There was an occasional _Hello_ or _Good afternoon_ as the man headed for the bar.

-Good afternoon, Master. Do you want me to bring you something? - Eeath had put the glass in its place and smiled at the man.

-Where's Valkíria? - He asked.

-She left on a mission yesterday with your son... - Muttered Lisca. The Master suddenly got worried. - Exactly everybody's reaction - she commented.

-Is something wrong? If you want I can always call them back... - Eeath said ignoring Lis.

-No ... it's nothing ... I just needed to talk with her, I'll do it in another time. - The tall man sat down. - Eeath, bring me some kind of drink. - Eeath nodded, heading to the drinks counter. At that moment the communication lacrima rang. Eeath went to answer. I saw him talking to the ball and then he grabbed the magical object and brought it to master. In the lacrima, I could see the image of SaberTooth's master, Sting.

-Yo, Laxus! - He greeted him.

-Sting ... what do you want?

-Can you please come here as soon as possible? It's kinda of an emergency ... - the man said. - Apparently, Valkíria and Raiden were attacked ... Fortunately, my girl and Karen intercepted them and managed to save them. Don't worry... they are not seriously injured and are being treated...

-HEY! I also participated in the rescue mission! - Exclaimed a voice from the other side. The master smiled.

-he's there, too? Don't tell me you're sending adults to watch your daughter's missions again ... - Master stood up.

-Well... that has nothing to do with the conversation... You have to come here as soon as possible... I'll explain later when you're here.

-Very well... I'll be right there! - He exclaimed, ending the call and heading for the door. He sighed. - I've just arrived, and those two are already causing me trouble...

-They remind me of someone...- murmured the woman who had come in behind him. It was Mirajane, master's wife. He smiled again.

-Sorry... but it looks like I'm going to have to leave again... Briya, I'm leaving the guild in your hands until I get back. - And with that, Master left the Guild with Mirajane and the other two men behind him.

-Shouldn't we go with him? Val may be in trouble ... - I mumbled worried.

-Saber's master said it was nothing serious... I'm sure master will know how to deal with the problem... and until he's back I'm the boss! - Exclaimed Briya cockily.

-Shit... - I heard Eeath whisper as he cleared the counter.

-Well... I just hope that master comes back quickly... if this one stay's the boss of this place for a long time she'll drink the entire vodka stock ... - Lisca murmured ironically, I heard laughter scattered by the guild.

-Are you implying that I drink too much? - Briya asked irritated. Then she calmed down and sat down on the bench. - I'm not even caring about what you just said because Leo's story was getting interesting. - She said looking to the boy with purple-ish hair. He looked at us nervously and continued the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i will be able to publish the next chapter next week cause this weekend i'm going to a anime convention... and i still have college work left to do... so...
> 
> Either way, i hope u guys liked this chap too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! finally finished translating chap 5! Hope you guys will like it!

**Raiden**

 

-Are you going to sulk for the rest of the day? - I asked impatiently. The girl next to me hurried her step, walking away. - Yeah... Be like a little child... - I mumbled irritably. She glared at me, extremely angry. - Oh! Beware... Val is so angry... - She walked even faster.

Why was she like that? 1 hour before:

_"-Let's go to SaberTooth! The guild is close by! - Val exclaimed happily._

_-No... we need to get back to the guild as soon as possible... I forgot my communication lacryma... We have to get there like, right now! If my mother finds out I'm uncontactable... - I trembled as I imagined what could happen._

_-Oh... are you afraid of mommy? - She asked ironically. Then she turned with an angry face. - I don't care if you are uncontactable or not! I am going, with or without you!_

_-Oh, no, no... Father would never forgive me if I left you all alone... Don't you remember what he said?_

_-Screw Laxus and his fussiness! I'm 17 years old! - She exclaimed triggered, walking in Sabertooths direction. I run to her, grabbed her and dragged her down the main road to Gardénia. - Let me go! Stupid brother! You'll regret this!"_

 And so here she was... pouting like a little child whose parents didn't buy the toy she wanted. She rushed in a quick pace trying to avoid me.

-Uau...If you continue like that you'll get to gardénia faster than I! - I mocked. In that moment she seemed to calm a bit, looking at me and smiling.

-That was incredible! When you manipulated the thunder that way... Where did you learn that? - She asked curiously. I looked at her strangely, then noticed. It was a sign... Every time Val felt something was wrong, she changed moods.

-Oh... you think you were the only one training these past few weeks? - I answered.

I glanced disguisedly at the whole landscape, looking for some clue of what was going on. I was able to notice a minimal glow coming from some bushes above the main road. Maybe it was the aim of a gun... but I wasn't sure. We continued to walk as if everything was okay, we were walking right into a trap. I observed Val, she was as calm as ever. I waited for a signal from her. Every second that passed seemed an eternity, and an eternity passed until Val gave a signal. She hid a hand behind her back with three fingers raised, one second later she lowered one of them. It was a countdown. She lowered another finger. I concentrated all my magical power, ready to free it for my Take Over. She lowered her last finger. Then everything happened too fast.

-Ray, now! - She exclaimed, dodging a bullet that had just been fired. I released my magic power.

-Take Over: Dragon Soul! Lightning Dragon! - I exclaimed, feeling the electricity seize my body, ready to attack. Val and I looked at each other, she smiled.

-Unison Raid: Rairyū no hōkō! - We exclaimed attacking the bushes with lightning power.

We looked up... where the bullet had come from. We were waiting for some kind of reaction. I noticed that Val was moving her ears, which meant they were still conscious and talking.

-Get ready Ray - she murmured.

-Get ready? I was born ready! - I exclaimed with a smile.

We might have been angry with each other a few minutes earlier, but my father had taught us to distinguish the moments when we can pout and the moments when we should get serious. And we both knew we should leave that matter for later. We had an enemy in front of us and we needed to concentrate as much as we could.

Three figures appeared from the area we had attacked before. They were two girls and one boy, about Val's age. One of the girls had black hair and the other had brown hair just like the boy at her side.

-I knew you would give us trouble... - murmured the black-haired girl staring at Val.

-Today is not your... - The sound of a train passing by interrupted the boy. He looked extremely offended. - Why is that every time I'm about to say something intelligent I have to be interrupted? - He asked in midair. Then he cleared his voice. - Where was i...? Oh, yes... I was about to dictate your end...

-First, you never say anything intelligent and second, we're going to kidnap her, so if we're going to end someone is just him! - Exclaimed the brown-haired girl. The other looked at them. I eyed Val, she was as confused as I was.

-Could you concentrate please... we have a mission to complete, mission that the enemy now knows about... and it isn't my fault... - muttered the black haired girl angrily

-Kidnap me? What do you want from me? - I heard Valkiria ask. Something about her seemed different to me. The black-haired girl looked at her.

-I wish I knew... - She murmured

-Ok ... - I gestured trying to figure out what was going on. - I don't have the patience to put up with three freaks... - I said, attacking them unexpectedly. - Lightning Make: Canon! - I shouted, forming a cannon that fired a ball made of thunder.

They dodge my attack and jumped down to the road where Val and I were. Valkiria seemed more and more strange, confused and afraid.

-Val... Concentrate! Don't let three circus clowns scare you... - She seemed to have woken up. Suddenly her eyes seemed more alert.

-I'm sorry... I was distracted - she murmured, running to the boy. - Lightning Dragon Claw! - She yelled, attacking him with a hand full of electricity. The guy didn't move from where he was, looking at my sister from the corner of his eye, waiting for her attack.

-Earth Make: Wall! - He said putting a hand on the floor and creating a wall of earth between him and Val. Her offensive failed, with the electricity being absorbed by the earth. Valkíria used the newly formed wall to jump to the place where she was before the attack, trying to avoid some trick of the opponent.

-Ray? - She asked. She was asking me permission to use your Demon Curse. It was one of my father's rules. Since she could only use this power for a certain amount of time she would have to make good use of it, so she had to wait for her team to be ready to attack.

-He may not be the only one with Earth Element magic... - I muttered looking at them, alert of any kind of movement on their part. The black-haired girl smiled.

-Looks like they want to see our magic... - She looked at her team, then struck unexpectedly. - Ice-Make: Lance! - Ice spears formed around her and flew toward us. I was able to dodge, making a mortal back. Val jumped sideways as well averting the attack. - Shadow Make: Shuriken! - She attacked a second time. I barely managed to dodge the shurikens that flew towards me. Then it was the brown haired girl's turn to attack. She ran towards me and raised her hand as if it was a blade.

-Wind Devil hand sword! - I managed to dodge her attack by lowering myself. I lifted a foot and kicked her away from me. I saw the girl give a mortal in the air and fall squatting on the ground. Then there was nothing... only the sound of the wind running through the leaves of the trees interrupting the deadly silence in the air.

-Val... Now! We must deal with them quickly! - I shouted at my sister. She reacted immediately.

-Demon Curse: Activate! - She exclaimed. I saw the young girl transforming, gaining a long tail, wings, and horns near the ears. The nails became longer and gray fur appeared in her hands. We had 7 minutes to defeat them... or at least get the boy with Earth magic out of the way.

-Ok... Let's do this! - I began my attack. - Lightning Wave! - I exclaimed, throwing a wave of thunder at the enemy. I saw the boy trying to use his magic to create a new wall, but Val stopped him fluttering her wings and preventing the boy from touching the ground.

-Yuuki! Fuck... - The black-haired girl murmured, throwing herself at the others. My attack passed over them as they fell to the ground. I couldn't waste time. I ran up to them and tried to attack again. - Ice Dragon Roar! - She attacked, hitting me.

-Raiden... - I heard Val shouting my name. I noticed that she had deactivated Demon Curse and was now normal.

-I'm fine... - I murmured, standing up. Our attackers were already up. I managed to see Val running towards them. She was going to make a physical attack. The two brown-haired enemies smiled.

-You think you're enough against three? - Asked the boy. I think he soon regretted it.

One of Val's strongest points was physical attacks, not only because she trained almost every day but also because she had superhuman strength. And because the enemy didn't know that, it didn't try to dodge and Val attacked them. The young man was thrown into the air, and the girl was punched in the stomach and thrown against a tree. Only one was missing, Val threw her fist in her direction, and I saw the black-haired girl throw her fist in the direction of Val. The impact, I felt an extreme shock wave and the girls flew in opposite directions. Val hit the ground, sliding five feet and the other flew against a rock. The gray-haired girl got up with difficulty, there was blood dripping from her arm. I looked at the other girl, she was also getting up. Their clothes were all tattered.

That was incredible... Only my parents, Skumbriya and I were strong enough to stop Val's physical attacks, and that girl had managed to deal with it. The other two enemies got up.

-Sakki ... Maybe it would be easier if we separate them - the boy mumbled with difficulty. Then he looked at me. - Misa and I'll get this one... You try to kidnap the Wolfan.

-Very well... Do not fail... - said the other fleeing into the forest. Val followed her.

-Val! Wait... -I tried to stop her. - You're more stubborn than a fucking mule... - I commented when she disappeared into the forest.

-All right, lightning-boy... Let's see how long you'll last... - said the guy with a smile. - Let's see how Eclair Fata master's son will go against the Twin Devil Slayers.

-Oh... no, no, no... You'll regret saying what you just said! - I exclaimed attacking him. Because my magic would not work I used physical attacks They managed to deflect, attacking soon after. The girl tried to punch me but I dodge it and she ended up hitting the boy.

-Au... My beautiful face ... why did you do that? - Whispered the boy in tears.

-You think I did it intentionally? The guy dodge my attack! It's not my fault you're slower than a slug! - Exclaimed the girl.

-Excuse me!? Do not blame me for your lack of aim! - He shouted indignantly.

-Bitch... - she murmured irritably.

-Bitch is your mother! - Shouted the other.

-My mother is your mother too you fucking genius!

-Shut up, you fucking... - He threw himself at her. The two of them started fighting.

-Haaa... - I tried to say something, but the situation was too strange. - I'm starting to worry about what these people might want from Val... - I mumbled. They remained peacefully beating each other. Suddenly the girl stood up composing herself as her rumpled clothes.

-Ok, ok... let's save this for later... if Sakumi knows that we're deconcentrating during a mission she'll kill us... - She said.

-Agreed... - the boy composed himself too. Then he looked at me. - The break is over... time to go to heaven. Water Devil Warth! - A burst of water came out of his mouth in my direction. I was able to avert myself at the last second. Taking advantage to attack.

-Lightning Make: Wave! - A wave of thunder rolled past my enemies. They prepared a counterattack.

-Unison Raid Second Origin: Ice Devil Warth. - An intense chill ran through me.

-Shit... - I muttered as I dodged the ice wave that was about to hit me. I ran to them and tried to kick the girl, she got down and stepped back. The boy stepped in, running in my direction, trying to punch me. I grabbed the fist he threw in my direction and punched him in the stomach. He knelt down and grabbed his stomach. I stepped back, avoiding the girl's attack.

-Are you alright? - She asked, putting herself between me and him.

-Yes... I'm not weak like you... that didn't even tickle! - He answered with difficulty. Then he stood up. - For the son of the master of a guild you are not bad at all... - I gritted my teeth. I hated that ...

_"-So who's this little boy?_

_-Oh... That's the master's son... - Everyone would answer._

_Master's son, Master's son..._

_-Watch out... He's the son of Eclair Fata master... if you hurt him you'll end up in bad shape..._

_Son of the master..._

_-Who are you? - A small, wolf eared girl asked._

_-I'm the master's son... - I replied harshly. After all, it was what everyone would say..."_

A scream from the forest awakened me from my memories.

-VAL! - I screamed rushing into the clump of trees. I heard the others chase after me.

-That sounded like Sakki's scream... this is bad... - I heard the boy mutter.

I found them in a clearing, Val was on her feet. She had blood on her arms and some scratches. In front of her, the other girl was on her knees, clutching her head. Both of them had their clothes dirty and ragged.

-Sakumi! - The others rushed to her. At that moment the black-haired girl looked at Val, she seemed furious, her blue eyes were now red.

-Zeref... - I heard Val mutter back.

-Oh, no... this isn't good... - The brown-haired girl said, stopping. The girl named Sakumi stood up, stretching her arm.

-My orders were to bring you alive to Kurogane... but that doesn't mean that you can't go... a bit injured... - she murmured. Suddenly a katana slipped from her palm. I've never seen anything like it. Sakumi held the sword and tried to attack Val.

-Val, dodge! - I wouldn't make it in time to stop the attack, and Val looked strange again. She was paralyzed. - VALKIRIA! - I screamed in despair.

_"- Who are you? -The little wolf-eared girl asked._

_-I am the master's son... - I replied harshly. She looked at me confused._

_-What is your name? - She asked._

_-Raiden, Raiden Dreyar. - I answered in the same tone. She smiled._

_-So that's who you are - she murmured. - First, you are Raiden_ Dreyar _and only after the son of the master... don't let people confuse you! - She exclaimed. She held out her hand. - Nice to meet you Raiden ..._

_She was one of the first people to treat me by my name. "_

I ran, reaching for my sister. Sakumi's weapon was getting closer and closer to Val, and she was still paralyzed. I would not make it in time, Val would be seriously injured again, because of me. And then, at that moment I saw a light coming from my right side, coming towards us, towards the black-haired girl. It was a fireball...

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of cars is none, so yeah... enjoy a chap that proves that! xD

**Karenjin**

It was a pleasant afternoon, the three of us were returning from a mission that hadn't been that hard, I can even say that Tsuki and me could have taken care of it alone... but Master Sting would never leave his little girl alone on a mission, not after what had happened some months ago. That's why he was accompanying us.

-Can I use my Vehicle Magic? - I complained.

-No! Never... I told you... if you want, you can go ahead... - murmured the man who had come with us on the mission. He put his hands behind his head and began to whistle.

His name was Natsu Dragneel and he belonged to Fairy Tail. Lately, SaberTooth wizards were doing missions with Fairy Tail wizards. Master claimed that it was to create ties between the guilds, and he could have sent Claude or Layla, but no... We had to go with an S-class mage for a simple mission...

-See... I told you he was going to be troublesome... - I mumbled to Tsuki. She laughed cheerfully.

-You know how Dragon Slayers are with vehicles... Relax... Walking from time to time is not that bad... - She said.

We walked leisurely. Tsuki skip happily, smiling. She was one of those people who hated violence and I was a person who liked calm environments. So we always did missions together, missions that wouldn't involve violence, missions where people needed peaceful help. Hence another strong reason of why didn't need an S-class wizard for our missions, let alone one of Fairy Tail, who were known for their wild behaviors. Besides, he had just messed up our record.

In the guild, we had a set of records and Tsuki and I could always break the one of "the fastest to complete the mission", all thanks to my Vehicle magic obviously... Of course, we were not the only ones to use transport in our missions and I wasn't the only one in the guild that used Vehicle Magic. But our team had different vehicles from the others, they were cars set up by me, cars modified with magical engines that I had made myself. My mother had taught me all I know, she was an amazing mechanic.

_"I remember the sound of the small bell when the door of the store opened. It was so inviting and familiar, my mother's voice, her laughter... I admired her so much, She was raising a child by herself. I had never met my father, and every time I questioned her about it, she would reply._

_-Father? Of course, you have one... he's a strong and honest man... You remind me a lot of him..._

_And the conversation would end there. Those were good times... when I lived with my mother. But one day she became seriously ill, I remember perfectly what she said two weeks before she died._

_-Karen, my dear... I will not stay here much longer... - She murmured affectionately. I could see how hard it was for her to breathe. I began to sob. All my life she had been my only family, all I had, and I would lose her. - Don't worry... you won't be alone... you still have your father... go to SaberTooth Karen, they will be your new family... you'll find your father there... - She smiled. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. - When you find him... tell him that I love him and that I will always love him... After all, you are proof of that."_

And that was the reason why I was in SaberTooth. Only Tsuki knew this secret, only she knew my father's identity. I hadn't talked to him much, and I hadn't told him the truth. After all, what could I do? Most likely he didn't even know I existed... I couldn't suddenly appear and say that I was his son... Tsuki understood when I explained it to her.

_"-But you have to tell him one day Karen... you have to know why he wasn't there... - she murmured. I refused. - But if you don't do it you won't be able to deliver your mother's message... "_

And so I promised that I would tell him when I turned 18 years old...

A strong wind blew, messing my black hair. Natsu stopped whistling and turned his head to the left, sniffing the air.

-Strange - he murmured first. Then his face turned serious. - We have to go... Now! - He exclaimed, running without explanation into the forest that grew along the side of the road.

-Natsu... Wait... - Tsuki tried to stop him.

-Repeating myself... I said he was going to give us trouble... - I mumbled grabbing her and running after him. - Natsu ... - I yelled at the pink-haired man so he could hear me.

-They're in danger! - He shouted, still running. - Valkiria and Raiden... - At that moment we heard a shout.

-What!? - I narrowed my eyes, stopping the run as I stumbled upon the scenery. Natsu stopped as well. Tsuki took her hands in her mouth, shocked.

A little further ahead stood Val, paralyzed and injured. In front of her, there was a girl with black hair with her hands on her head. Seconds later, three more people entered the scene. One of them was Raiden, son of Laxus. The other two had to be related to the other girl, for they ran immediately towards her. I looked at Natsu, he was standing a few meters in front of me, hidden among the trees. Something seemed wrong with him... he looked scared, just like Valkiria.

-Something's wrong... - I muttered. Tsuki looked at me seriously.

-We have to help them... Val has used a lot of magic... she's extremely tired... - She walked over to Natsu putting her hand on his shoulder. He seemed to wake up from his state of terror. - I don't know what's happening, but right now we need your help... - Natsu looked at her, clenching his fists. Tsuki was one of those people who hated violence, but she was also one of those people who knew that this world is not all black and white. Sometimes it was necessary to resort to violence to protect those we love.

-Do we have a plan? - Natsu asked calmly. But there wasn't time for a plan. I heard Raiden shout Val's name and saw that she was being attacked by the black-haired girl. The girl had wild red eyes and a sword in her hand. _Where did that thing come from? She was unarmed before right?_ I thought. Natsu saw the scene horrified, deciding to take action.

-Karyū no hōkō! - A ball of fire exited his mouth towards the girl. She dodged it in the last second. Natsu ran grabbing Val and getting her away from the enemy. Valkíria looked at him. She seemed to relax.

-Natsu! - She exclaimed radiantly. Then she noticed us. -Oh... Tsuki... Karen... - She mumbled weakly.

-It's okay... - Natsu said pulling her closer. He looked extremely furious. He had a flame in his hand, ready to attack anyone who was planning to attack Val. Raiden, who had been staring at him until now, ran to his side. Both were ready to protect Val. Tsuki and I kept our distance, we didn't have any magic that we could use to attack, so it was better to stay away and not get in their way.

Our enemy wasn't moving, the boy and the brown-haired girl were now behind the one who attacked Val. They had an expression of pure terror. The black-haired girl had an expression of fury. She glared at Natsu and Raiden and assumed an offensive position, ready to attack those two without hesitation.

-Sakki... - I heard the boy mutter. - Calm down - he murmured in the same tone a person uses for a wild animal.

-This is bad... - Said the other. "Sakki" stood in that position, furious of something.

-Sakki... - Val whispered. I saw a smile in her voice, a sad smile. -No... Sakumi... - Val lifted her head, tears rolling down his face. -I'm sorry... - she said looking at the girl. they were just whispers. I could tell that Val had finally fainted. Sakki's expression changed. She looked incredulous for a second. Then she put the sword in her hand, but instead of tearing the skin, it entered it, as if it belonged there. The girl's eyes changed to an intense blue, like the sea. Her two friends gasped.

-Let's go - said the black haired girl, turning her back and beginning to walk the opposite way. The others followed her gaze.

-HEY! You think you'll escape so easily? Why did you wanted to kidnap Valkiria? - Raiden asked furiously.

-Kidnap her? What!? - Natsu looked at Raiden confused. Sakki turned her head, smiling. It seemed a smile too kind for an enemy.

-As I said... I would love to know that too... We were just following orders... - She murmured, looking away, her eyes looked sad. Then she continued her way. The others followed her without questioning her. Raiden advanced, he was determined to not let them escape.

-Raiden Dreyar, stop! - Natsu exclaimed, preventing the blond boy from moving forward. - Val is wounded and with low magic power... she needs to recover, we have to take her to SaberTooth... And we'll need someone to explain what happened... - Raiden looked at the forest, furious. He then clenched his fists and looked me.

-Car boy... What's the fastest thing you have? - He asked. Natsu seemed to lose his heroic composure.

-We are not riding a car! - Exclaimed the man distressed. Raiden looked at him mockingly.

-We need to get there fast... - He murmured. Natsu seemed to growl at him.

-You're just like your father... A lot of mouth but no muscle... - he said taking Valkíria in his lap. The boy looked at Natsu with his mocking smile again.

-Seriously? My father told me that you were the one that talked a lot and that he was always beating you up... - The Fairy Tail mage became even more furious, ready to attack Raiden.

-HEY! - Tsuki shouted. Honestly, even I got scared. - Are you going to stand there and argue while Valkyrie is like that? We have to treat her as soon as possible! - She exclaimed. Natsu and Raiden turned red and looked away. She looked at me. - Karen, which is your fastest car? - I filled my chest ready to answer the question.

-Well... I have a new baby I built a few days ago and I'd like to test it... it's got a 450 horsepower and a 1,200 cylinder capacity... It doesn't consume much magic and... - Raiden stepped forward.

-Karenjin... Does the car have wheels? - I shook my head in a yes. - All right. Does it work? - I nodded. - Then stop with the complexities and get us a car! We asked for a car ... not a detailed description of one... - I tried to look as offended as possible while calling on the car I described. It was a beautiful machine. It was large, spacious and elegantly beautiful. We all got inside it. I was driving, Raiden was at my side, Natsu and Tsuki were on the seats behind us. Natsu had Val in his lap and Tsuki was already taking potions out of her small bag to apply for emergency treatment. I turned on the ignition and the engine purred with pleasure. I rushed to the bottom of the forest and back on the road. I made my way to the SaberTooth building, arriving there in a record time of 2 minutes and 03 seconds.

As we entered the building the usual noise ceased and everyone looked at us. Natsu, still a little nauseous, still had Val on his lap and everyone looked at him strangely, not knowing what was going on. Tsuki stepped forward, distressed.

-Where's my father? - She asked. We heard a door opening. It was Master Sting coming out of his office. As soon as he saw Tsuki, his eyes lit up.

-My little girl is here! Did you miss Daddy? Daddy missed you so much... - he said happily, hugging the girl. Tsuki stepped away from his father's bear hug.

-Dad, not now... Val's in danger... they were attacked! - She exclaimed urgently. Sting looked at us.

-Oh, Karen, Natsu... And Raiden and Valkiria also came... - he murmured dryly. Tsuki looked at him angrily. Sting laughed. - Okay... Natsu bring her here... - said the blond man, walking to the door of the infirmary. Tsuki, Natsu, Raiden and I follow him. - Put her on one of those beds, Tsuki will treat her... Karen, can you help her? - I nodded as Natsu placed Valkiria in one of the beds. He thanked me with a smile. Then looked at Natsu and Raiden. - Now you two, come with me... I need explanations...

So the three of them left the infirmary, leaving both, Tsuki and I to deal with Val. I looked at Tsuki, she was already working, putting bandages on the girl's arms and preparing potions to make the magic recovery faster. I moved closer to the bed.

-Do you need any help?

-No, It's okay thanks... I'm almost done... I just need to inject this solution... - She said filling a syringe with the potion she had just prepared and inserted it into Val's bloodstream. - Okay... now she needs rest... she should wake up in about five hours...

At that moment the door opened, letting in a tall boy with light pink hair. It was Claudius Dragneel, Natsu's eldest son.

-How's is she? - He asked overly concerned. I had heard rumors that when they were young, Val and he were fairly close, but something had happened that had driven them apart. Tsuki looked at him.

-She'll be fine ... she just needs rest! - Then she looked at me. - Karen, can you come with me to my father's office? - He must wonder how she is... Besides, Raiden may need some sort of treatment... - I nodded, following her to the door. - Claude, stay with her for a while, please.

-Sure!

And we both went out walking towards master's office. Before I knocked I turned to her.

-What was that? Usually, you don't leave a patient alone... not until he wakes up...

-Claude is already 19 years old... he knows what he's doing... And I won't take long either... - She answered. - Besides, they haven't seen each other for some time... - She whispered, knocking on the door. Inside master gave us permission to enter. She opened the door.

-Raiden, do you need some kind of treatment? - She immediately asked. The boy looked at her confused as if he didn't understand what was being asked.

-Oh... No, it's not necessary... I just have a few scratches ... - Said the boy realizing what she meant. - How's Val doing?

-She'll be fine... she'll probably wake up in five hours... Have you told Master Laxus what happened? I'd like to talk with him after Val wakes up...

-He said he'd be here in about two hours - Natsu murmured. - Slowpoke as always...

-Tsuki, Karen you can go to the bar if you want... we'll only start the meeting when Laxus arrives... - Said Master Sting.

So we left, we were not waiting for two hours in an office... We went to the bar where we sat at a vacant table. In the distance, I saw Layla, Claude's twin sister. She saw us and ran to our table.

-So guys? How's life going? I hear Val's in bad shape... - she dragged a chair and sat down.

-She's all right L... No need for worries... - Tsuki always treated her by L. They were like best friends.

-Do you think I'm worried? You were the one treating her... she'll be just fine! - She exclaimed happily. - For now at least... - She muttered, at last, lowering her head, looking at her hands.

-Why are you saying that? - I asked confused. She looked at me with her brown eyes. 

-When she loses a battle, she usually practices more than usual... That's why my brother distanced himself from her... - She paused in her speech to tie her pink hair. - When she was 14 and my brother was 16, they decided to go on an S-Class mission alone... they thought they could complete it, for some reason... Obviously, it went rather badly, and Val was seriously injured to protect Claude... He stayed with her day and night until she recovered, he felt very guilty, after all, he had the idea... That was why Master Erza and our father didn't scold him much. - She paused again and looked at the ceiling. - When Val woke up, as soon as she stood up she immediately started training... we tried to stop her... she was not 100% yet, but sometimes she tends to be more stubborn than a fucking mule... - she murmured, smiling and turning her eyes at us again. - My brother decided to stay away from her... he didn't want to put her in more dangerous stuff... and she wanted to be stronger so she could protect him... - She sighed wryly. - The power of love... - Tsuki and I laughed.

-But what are you and your brother doing here? - Asked the girl with white-blue hair.

-We came to do a mission with Rogue and Frosh... - She said with a smile. - Frosh is so cute! I wish I had an Exceed... but Happy and Carla's first two children are always following Nash and Zidane... It's not fair... Claude and I were born first! We should have an Exceed before Nash... - she said annoyed.

And like that, we spent almost the two hours we had. While we waited for Master Laxus to arrive, we talked about all sorts of things, until Layla had to leave to go do some stuff, leaving us alone.

-When are you going to tell him, Karen? - Tsuki asked me a few minutes later. I looked at her in annoyance.

-I already told you that when I turn 18...

-Karen... You don't know what can happen tomorrow... you should tell him as soon as possible... before you lose the opportunity...

And so the conversation ended. I didn't like to talk about it very much. About half an hour later the front door opened to let in a tall, muscular man. It was Laxus and he was accompanied by his wife, Mirajane, and his two bodyguards, Bickslow and Freed. As soon as he entered he went to Master's office, opening the door without asking. Tsuki and I went after them. We were both curious enough to know what had happened and so Sting would let us in.

-Laxus! You have to teach your son good manners! He has offended my pride! - Natsu complained as soon as he had the opportunity. I saw Laxus looking at Raiden, stroking his hair shortly after.

-Good son! - He exclaimed as if he were talking to a dog. - Next time wait for me so we can beat him up together! - He mocked. Natsu flushed with fury, ready to respond. But Mirajane prevented it.

-Guys... can we get straight to the point? I'd really like to know what happened... after all people were injured... - she murmured with a scary look. Everyone in the room looked scared. Sting cleared his voice.

-Raiden has already told me a few things... apparently, when they were returning from the mission, they were intercepted by three people with about Valkiria's age. Two girls and one boy. They all had Slayer Magic, and two managed to use a Unison Raid from Second Origin...

-Two teenagers? A Second Origin Unison Raid? - Laxus looked surprised.

-Yes... and that was not the most incredible thing... Your son told me, and Natsu confirmed that one of the girls took a sword from her hand... - Sting continued. - Raiden says one of the attackers was named Sakumi. - Laxus looked incredulous.

-But that's not the most important... - Ray interrupted. - They wanted to kidnap Val! - He exclaimed. Laxus looked at him.

-Kidnap her? - He sighed shaking his head. - Holy gods... Raiden... How did that girl named Sakumi looked like?

-She had black hair and blue eyes... but at some point, Val and she were fighting alone and when I showed up Sakumi had red eyes and Val was paralyzed... she looked scared... She even muttered something odd when she was like that... - Raiden seemed to think. - She said... Zeref I think...

At that moment, Sting, Laxus, Mirajane, Bickslow, and Freed could not believe what he had said.

-Are you sure he said that? - Laxus asked, grabbing Ray. - Did you really hear what she said? - Ray was confused.

-I'm not sure... - answered the blond boy. Natsu advanced placing a hand on Laxus's shoulder.

-He listened well... That girl... she had something strange about her... somehow she smelt... I do not know... it seemed like she smelt like a Zeref's Demon... - He murmured seriously. - And it was not only that... Right before she fainted Val apologized...

-Then... Is it really her? - Mirajane asked with hopeful eyes. Natsu shook his head.

-In addition to the smell of the demon, n I could identify their smell... - Said Natsu confidently. - That was a Sakumi Fullbuster... The missing daughter of Gray and Juvia!

Everyone faces turned serious. As for me, I didn't quite understand what was happening. At that moment someone knocked on the door, opening it suddenly. It was Tsuki who had left a few minutes ago to check on Valkíria condition. She was panting and seemed to have bad news.

-Father! - She exclaimed. - Valkiria is not in the infirmary... I think... I think she ran away with Claude!

-What!? - It was Laxus talking. - That girl! - He exclaimed angrily. Then he looked at Natsu. - Your son is out of control! - Mirajane hugged her husband, perhaps to try to calm him down.

-Well... we have nothing to worry about... I'm sure everyone knows where she went... - she murmured with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its easier for u guys if i explain that Valkíria's mother is a wolf like beast! if u dont know that information this chap may be confusing when she appears...xD

**Valkíria**

_That feeling... Forgotten when I laughed with my friends... but remembered when I was alone... The feeling that I had forgotten someone... someone important._

_Who is she? Who is she!..._  Those words echoed in my mind, seeking a response while I pursued that girl from earlier, going through the woods.

_"-Forgetting is a way for humans to relieve their pain. - My mother told me once."_

Pain. Tears threatened to roll down my face. I wiped my eyes and noticed that the girl I was chasing had stopped, in a wide space with no trees. I attacked her.

-Lightning Dragon Fist! - My arm was filled with thunder and I tried to punch the girl, but she backed away, with a backflip.

_Who are you? Who are you?_

For some reason, I was boiling more than usual... I was irritated with something... maybe with this question that kept echoing in my head. _Who is she... Who is she..._

I attacked again. But the way I attacked, anyone could dodge. I wasn't thinking... My emotions were on my way again. My teeth were grunting. I growled in fury as the girl dodge from all my attacks. My wrath was taking control of me... once more. I had to stop... I had to stop now! I forced my body to immobilize. My breathing became gasping while I looked at the girl, trying to control my fury.

_Who are you? Who..._

_"-Hi... My Name..."_

My opponent punched me right in my face, throwing me to the ground. I averted the next attack by rolling sideways and using my feet I made her lose balance. I took the chance to get up and away from her. _What was that?_ I thought incredulous. _A ... A memory? But..._

New punch, this time in the stomach. I fell to my knees, gripping my belly. The girl crouched down to my level, grabbing my hair to lift my head and force me to look into her eyes. Her eyes...

_"-Let's play hide and seek today!"_

-... It's not my style to hurt people. - I heard her still say. Her blue eyes were staring at mine. That blue. I had seen it somewhere.

_"Why are you here?"_

The girl released my head.

-What is up with you? You look very frightened... - She laughed. - No need to worry ... I will not kill you. As my partners said, we came here to kidnap you. - She said, rising, turning her back on me and walking to a nearby stone, sitting on it.

_"Tomorrow we'll play more, Val ...!"_

_S... Sa..._ A word tried to gain form in my mind... The girl continued to speak but I was too lost in my thoughts.

_In that past..._

_"-Today you'll make your first friend... - My mother said. I looked at her in confusion._

_-But here in the center, everyone is my friend..." I murmured. She smiled._

_-True... Everyone is very fond of you... but you don't have any friends with your age Valkíria... - She answered._

_We were both resting in our cozy little room. I lived in a magic research center at that time. My mother had made that choice, later she had told me that it was to protect me. That day a new girl would come in to stay in our room._

_-Why is she going to stay in our room? - I asked, after all, everyone had their own cubicle._

_-She's only 4 years old Val... Don't you think it would be a little scary for her to be in a room alone? Besides... she'll feel better here, with someone her own age to play with, don't you think? - She asked me, tickling my neck with her snout. I laughed, I'd finally have someone else to play with. "_

_That past I didn't remember ..._

A kick throw me away.

-Are you even listening to me? - The girl asked irritated. - One of the things I hate the most is people ignoring me.

I got up with difficulty. I figured I had a couple of broken ribs resulting from that kick.

-Demon Curse: Activate. - I said feeling a huge force running through my body. I felt the tail growing, the horns coming out near my ears, and my nails grew into claws. I looked her and she looked me, smiling.

We jumped in each other's direction. I used my powers to manipulate the air and threw her at the stone she had sat on earlier. Then I manipulated the earth and tried to hit her with several pebbles of different sizes.

I was frustrated and irritated... Those memories... Where did they come from? Were they mine? Of course they were... I was on them and my mother had appeared too. But then... Why didn't I remember them?

_"My mother and I were in our little room, entertained playing Shiritori while we waited for the new girl. Suddenly the door opened and Fuko, a girl who worked in the center, entered with a child. She got down to talk with the girl._

_-This is where you'll live for now. If you get better soon you might get off in a few months! - She exclaimed, smiling. My mother got up._

_-HI there... We're so happy to have you here... My name is Seira! - She exclaimed, smiling. Then She looked at me. - Valkíria, what are you doing? - I was paralyzed. In my entire life, I had never met a new person... during those three years I have always lived with the same people... I hid behind my mother hearing her sigh._

_-Seira... her parents would like to talk with you...- Fuko reported. My mother smiled._

_-Let's go, then. - She murmured, walking to the door. - Valkíria, my dear... I'll be right back... be a good girl and take care of our new companion until I return, will you? - I looked at her. And I lowered my head, saying yes hesitantly. She left with Fuko. Leaving me and the other girl alone."_

-Shit ... - I mumbled, clenching my fists. _What the hell is going on... I don't remember any of this happening at all._ Tears streamed down my eyes. My head throbbed in an unbearable pain. I deactivated Demon curse and forced myself not to scream. Instead, I sang a melody as I always did... a melody I had created, it was a melody that calmed me down. Laxus had taught me to do that... If I didn't control myself... that thing could come back.

-What... - I heard the girl say. She fell to her knees, on the floor, clutching her head. - What is this... - Then she screamed. It was a horrible scream. I stopped the melody and looked at her. Something was wrong. That feeling... That presence.

 _Zeref... one of Zeref's Demons..._ But how was that possible? Was she...

At that moment my brother and the other two attackers came into the scene. I was too distracted to hear whatever they had to say... I just stared at the black-haired girl who now had red eyes.

_It can't be... she... She was there too?_

At that moment it became too much for me to bear. I had a horrible headache and was exhausted and wounded... I was paralyzed. I heard Ray yelling my name, and from my slightly blurred vision, I saw a shadow... Then I felt heat and someone grabbed me, I felt his warm touch on my hip... I looked him. It was Natsu, I murmured something and heard him speak, I tried to focus my vision and I noticed that Tsuki and Karen were there too... I tried to smile while saying their names... I was so happy to see them again.

At that moment everything turned dark ...

_"I was staring at the floor, not wanting to look the new girl. I intertwined my fingers as I always did when I was nervous, and the girl moved to unpack the big bag she was carrying. I had never seen the thing she took out of the bag and put on te floor, kneeling down so a calm melody could fill the room._

_Screams..._

_"The melody stopped, I felt calmer and more confident, the girl looked at me and smiled._

_-Very cool, huh? I still don't play that well... - She murmured looking at that thing. Then she looked at me. The smile... that smile... "_

_Fire..._

_"Her eyes shined._

_-I hope someday my music, my piano, can bring happiness to everyone... Just as I brought to you.- That smile... I smiled at her too. I wasn't nervous anymore. It was as if we had known each other since forever._

_-I'm Valkíria... Valkíria Magnoria... - I murmured walking towards her. I noticed she was a little taller than me. She smiled at me, putting her hand between my ears and stroking my head."_

_Blood..._

_"The girl was still smiling._

_-My name is..."_

I forced myself to open my eyes and taking a deep breath, feeling the force with which Natsu gripped me.

-Sakki... - No, I no longer had the right to call her that. I smiled wryly. - No... Sakumi...

_"My name is Sakumi Fullbuster... I hope we become best friends!"_

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

-Sorry - I finally murmured. And that's when I blackout completely.

_"-Aren't you tired of being here? - I asked. The black-haired girl looked at me confused._

_-Why would I be?_

_-You've been here for more than 2 months... Don't you miss home? - She smiled at me._

_-You've been here for almost 5 years Val... You must be more fed up than I... - She answered._

_-But I've always lived here... this is my house! - I exclaimed, swinging my legs. We were both sitting in the courtyard of the research center, looking at the horizon. - You have your house... and your family..._

_-I have family here too ... You and your mother are part of my family... Like everyone in the center... - She murmured with a smile. I looked at her in confusion._

_-But she's not your mother... and I'm not your sister... - I explained. She looked me._

_-Val... A family is not made of blood, its made of bonds..."_

_I opened my eyes. Everything was plain white... as usual. I stood up and looked at him, a little further ahead, sitting with his back turned to me. As long as I remember he was here._

_-Brimstone... What is this? - I asked him, snarling. - What are these memories? Are you making one more of your little tricks? - He sighed and muttered something._

_-So many questions..." he said afterward._

_-Answer me! -_ I demanded _._

_-Don't scream child... - He got up. - You know what happens to you if you don't calm down, right? - He asked seriously. I made an effort to take a deep breath, trying to control myself. - These memories belong to you...- The demon looked at me. He had a ram's head and big horns, the body was all muscled and hairy, he had human hands and paws and tail of a lion. - It's the memories you wanted to forget._

_-That's impossible! I would never give up my memories... no matter how painful they might be! - I exclaimed defensively._

_I caught a glimpse of pity in Brimstone's eyes. Was it my impression or was he pitying me?_

_-We'll see then. - he murmured._

_"Sakki and I ran to the patio where my mother was sunbathing._

_-MOM! - I shouted jumping with happiness._

_-Seira! - Sakki exclaimed. We run against my mother. She looked at us smiling._

_-Oh, well... what have we got here? - She asked curiously._

_-We finished it...- Sakki began._

_-We finished our music! - We exclaim together. My mother looked impressed._

_-Wow! I want to listen! - She asked, smiling."_

_I stared at the demon._

_-She's that girl... right? - I asked him, looking into his eyes. He was much taller than me._

_He stared at me in silence. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself again. He laughed._

_-What is it? - I asked without patience._

_-Nothing, nothing. - he murmured._

_"Sakki sat down, laying her hands on the piano, I sat down beside her, doing the same, and so we both started to play for my mother.My role in the melody was small, but we both still created a calm and beautiful melody. When we finished it, my mother looked us with her mouth open._

_-Wow... It was... Magnificent... Very well done girls... - She smiled, wagging her ears satisfied. Then she looked at us. - Now all you need is a name..._

_Sakki and I looked each other. We had never thought of a name for the music._

_-Can't it be "Sakki and Val song "? - I asked. My mother laughed._

_-No dear... Songs have a name that defines them... just like us... You have to find the essence of the song and find a name that describes it..._

_Both of us started to think... A name that describes the music..."_

_I returned to that white place where the devil stood before me, looking at me with his lion-orange eyes._

_-But this melody... is the one I'm always chanting to calm down... - I mumbled._

_Brimstone merely looked me._

_-Do you remember the name you gave to music, child?_

_"For days we played the melody... we had to get a perfect name for it, one that fit it perfectly, a name that when said it would become the melody itself..._

_-How about... - I started._

_-No! - Sakumi exclaimed._

_-But I haven't said anything yet..._

_-No... it can't be a " how about... ", the name has to be spontaneous... it has to appear suddenly... - She said. I looked her annoyed._

_We played again, and we repeated it so many times..._

_And it was in the middle of the melody that we both exclaimed the same name."_

_The demon was still waiting for my answer._

_\- "The Heart to Believe"... - I recited. - We took so long to do it... and we had so much fun composing it... - I murmured, tears threatening to run down my cheeks. - Our wish... was to make people believe... - i thought I saw him smile._

_-Exactly... - I looked at him._

_-What happened? Why did I forget all this? - I asked as tears streamed down my face._

_-As I told you... You wanted to forget it..._

_"Screams, Fire, Blood..."_

_"No... Val!"_

_"Leave them alone!"_

_"Take them!"_

_I took my hands to the head._

_-Don't try to remember everything at once, child. - murmured Brimstone. That's what I called him... I never discovered his real name. Then I remembered something else that suddenly came to my head._

_-Fullbuster... Wait... is she daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster? - I asked._

_-Is she?... Don't you think it's enough for today, Valkíria? Leave... you have a lot to do... - he murmured annoyed, turning his back on me._

_-Wait... - I called. Brimstone looked at me with his wise eyes._

_-Go..._

I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was still a little blurred, but I could make out a pink blur in my field of vision.

-Val... - I heard a voice say. I recognized it almost instantly.

-Claudius!? - I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes trying to focus my vision. I tried to get up but a steady hand held me to the bed.

-Oh, no... don't even think about getting up... - he murmured over my head. I snorted.

-You are fucking annoying, you know that right? - I said, covering my eyes with my arm and sighing.

-But Tsuki said that you were only going to wake up in 3 hours...

-But Tsuki said... - I repeated, trying to imitate his annoying voice. - Bitch please... I'm Valkíria... I wake up when I want and feel like it... - I complained pushing him and sitting on the bed, looking at the sheets that covered me. I noticed that half of my body was covered in bandages. My two arms, the whole chest and even one of my feet.

-Stubborn like always. - Claude murmured with a sigh. - I'm just gonna say, right now, that I will not take responsibility for anything that happens to you because you decided to move your body before you got completely healed...

-Yeah, yeah... - I agreed, moving my hand so he could forget the subject.

He sat on a chair while I looked at my feet. I was silent, thinking about Brimstone's words. Were those images really my memories? If so why would i want to forget them... Claude interrupted my thoughts.

-Did he told you something? - He asked quietly. I look at his eyes. He was the only one who knew of Brimstone's existence.

-Claude... is Silvs an only child? - I asked, going straight to the point. Gray's son was called Silver but I always called him Silvs. The boy looked confused at the question.

-Why do you... - he began. I interrupted him before he could finish.

-Because I'm asking! Think about it and answer my question! - I demanded.

-Gods... Okay, Relax... - he murmured, starting to think about it. - Now that you ask... - he began, stroking his white scarf. - I have the idea that they had a little girl at some point... but I think she disappeared when I was still young ... I don't remember much of her because she was always getting sick... She even had to do some treatments and everything if I remember correctly. - He looked at the ceiling.  - What was her name again? Sa... Ka...-Sakumi... - I whispered, looking down and clenching my fists.

-Sakumi... - I whispered, looking down and clenching my fists.

-Yeah! - He exclaimed, then looked at me. -That... how did you know?

-I think she was one of the girls who attacked Raiden and me...

-What!? - He shouted, looking at me in confusion. - Are you sure?

I remembered Brimstone's words before I woke up. _"Leave... You have a lot to do..."_

-What time is it? - I asked him. Claude looked at his communication lacryma.

-About a quarter to 8 p.m... why? - I continued to look at my hands, trying to do the math.

-How much time does it take to go from here to Magnolia? - I questioned.

-You're not thinking on... - he began. I glared at him.

-Answer me... - I whispered menacingly. The boy seemed to shudder.

-I do not know... maybe seven hours... if you get a ride... if you go by train it may take less i think...

-Takes to much... - I muttered to myself.

-Val... it's late... even if we left now we wouldn't get there on time... no one would be in the guild... - He told me. - Besides... even if you're right... and that girl is, in fact, Gray's daughter... Don't you think we'd better wait until tomorrow... - He murmured. I ignored him... as I always did when he said something minimally responsible.

-No... - I said, remembering something. - We have something to get us there faster... - I focused on listening to my surroundings. It was easy to find the voice I wanted. I got up, feeling a little dizzy. I saw Claude rise from his chair and felt his hands grab me, preventing me from falling.

-See... that's why you shouldn't get up... You need to rest Valkíria...

-Let me go... I'm fine! - I exclaimed, trying to push his hands away. He turned me over and sat me in the chair he had occupied, holding my shoulders so I wouldn't get up.

-Stop - He began. - Stop pretending you're always okay, Val. - he whispered in a weak voice. - Anyone can feel tired... But that doesn't mean they're weak... - I stroked his head, shutting him. He looked at me.

-I know... - I said, smiling at him. - But the situation demands immediate attention... I need to inform them as soon as possible Claude... I need to tell them their daughter is alive... and that they are the only ones who can save her... - He stared at me, determined not to let go.

-But you need to rest... Why don't we tell Sting or my father? I know they'll know what to do...

-No... I need to do it myself, Claude! Don't worry... I'll rest all I need after this. - His force decreased and he helped me get up. He grabbed my waist so I wouldn't lose my balance. - I don't need you to hold me. - I growled. He smiled.

-Always the same...

I went to the infirmary window and opened it. There they were, in the guild yard, Frosch running after a butterfly and Lector trying to stop him. I whistled and they looked at me, smiling.

-Valkíria! - Exclaimed Frosh, running to the window, with Lector behind him.

-Hello... - I murmured with a smile. - I need a favor! Could you and Lec take us both to Fairy Tail as soon as possible?

-Hey, hey, hey... don't get me involved in your stuff! - Claude exclaimed from inside the infirmary. I turned to him.

-Shut up! - I exclaimed menacingly. Then I looked at Frosch smiling. - It's an emergency...

-Are you sure you can stand up? Asked Lector. - You look awfully wounded. - he murmured, looking at my bandages.

-Oh... This are just scratches! - I exclaimed, taking lightly my injuries.

-Scratches and broken ribs... but after all, that's nothing... - I heard Claudius complain under his breath. I put my hand on his face trying to push him inside so they wouldn't hear him.

-Give me a second, please... - I said, turning to Claude. - Shut! up! -I whispered slowly. - Or I swear I'll make your life miserable... for the rest of your life! - I whispered menacingly. Then I appeared happily in the window, looking at Frosch and Lector. - Let's go?

-We can take you... but you're the one that will deal with Sting and Rogue after this... - Lector told me.

-Oh... Pfft! - I tried not to give importance to his comment. -Like I care... I can handle them anytime... - I heard Claude laugh. I stepped him to the floor.

-Auch! Val... - he growled, grabbing my foot and pulling me down. I gave a small scream as I fell to the floor. - Can you stop using me as a box-bag or something? - He complained to me looking at my eyes.

-Well... do you want to go or... - murmured Lector flying over the window and staring at us.

-Let's go! - I exclaimed, getting up. Claude stood up too, dusting his hair and his white scarf.

-So how do you know it really is her? - Claude asked as he jumped out the window. - There must be lots of Sakumis in all of Fiore...

-I met her when I was younger... - I informed him. _If these memories are really mine..._ I thought. Claude looked at me confused. - Remember that I used to live in a magic research center until I was about six years old? She lived there for a few months with me and my mom... but... I think something happened... - I explained. - But I don't remember what... it's still very foggy...

-Even so... It may not be Sakumi, Gray's daughter... - he remarked. I looked at him ironically.

-Sakumi Fullbuster! Do you think there are more Fullbusters in the world?

-Yes...

-With the smell of Gray and Juvia...

-No...

-So we're clear?

-Like the water ...

-Good! - I exclaimed, finishing the discussion. - Frosch, you'll take me and the Lector you can take Claudius. - I told the Exceeds and so they used their Aera magic to fly us up with their wings. I heard Claude sigh.

-My father is so going to kill me... - he murmured, putting his hand on his forehead.

-Don't... I'm sure he's not the only one... - I said smiling. He looked at me indignantly.

And so Lector and Frosch took off in Magnolia's direction. We were on our way to Fairy Tail and I was just hoping that Laxus wouldn't scold me much when he discovered that I had disobeyed medical orders once again... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Misaki**

_"I had him in my arms. His blood ran down the floor, staining my hands and clothing with a deep red. Yuuki was beside me crying just like me. Sakki stood up in front of me looking at the boy I held in my arms as if she didn't believe what was happening. He looked me with his hazel eyes. He looked so weak._

_-I'm sorry... - He murmured with a smile as tears rolled down his face painted of red. - I just... I just wanted to be special... and... and be able to save my friends... just like in the stories... - He smiled faintly. Then he coughed some more blood._

_-And you saved us! - I exclaimed, trying not to cry. But the sobs wouldn't stop. - You saved us and you'll save us more times... much more! - I said between sobs. - I... We won't let you die, Damon ... - He grabbed my shoulder trying to calm me down._

_-I can't go on, Misa... - he murmured. We heard voices in the distance. The smoke that settled around us was already making me dizzy. - Go... You need to get out of here quickly... they can't catch you... - He said, taking him some effort to make the words go out of his mouth._

_-No... - Sakki whispered, clenching her fists. Her voice was weak, I noticed she was making the same effort as I, not to cry. - We won't leave you here! As the team leader, it's my duty to take everyone home... back to our family. - I heard Damon laughing mockingly at Sakki's words._

_-Our house, Sakumi, is where our family is... and you three are the only family I have, so my house at the moment... It's here..._

_-That's why we won't abandon you... Didn't you teach us to never leave a companion behind? - Asked my brother in tears. - Damn it, Damon ... Don't toy with us! I refuse to leave you! - He exclaimed violently. - As Sakumi said... Her job is to bring everyone home..._

_-No... -  whispered the blond-haired man. - As a leader, her function is to get the survivors home safely ... If you don't leave immediately... my sacrifice will be in vain... - Damon murmured, crying._

_-But no one asked you to sacrifice for us! - Yuuki exclaimed punching the floor._

_-Isn't that what friends do? They sacrifice themselves for each other, right? - Damon said weakly. - Please... Leave me... - He looked at Sakki still in tears. - Save them... find a family... a real family... Find true happiness... The one that makes you want to walk in this cruel world every day... - he said with his last breath."_

I felt someone shake me, I lifted my head. I had fallen asleep on my desk in my room and in my hand I had a piece of wood shaped like a seahorse.

-Misaki... what are you doing here? - My brother asked in a fake tone. I didn't blame him, after all, I was like that, too.

-Shut up... - I murmured, looking at the piece of wood in my hand. I heard him sigh.

-This it's not the time to think about the past ...

-Then when is it? Hm, Yuuki !? - I looked him with a serious face. Tears threatened to drip from my green eyes. - When are we going to realize that he was right? When are we going to realize that this is not a family? - I exclaimed leaving the chair. My brother looked at me. He knew I was right.

-But it's the only place we have to go back to... - he whispered, looking at the ground. He was right, I calmed down, clutching the little wooden seahorse.

-I know... - I ended up murmuring. - How is she? - I asked changing the subject. He looked me noticing I had sat back in the chair, and grabbing one chair to sit down too.

-She's still unconscious in the infirmary, - he informed me. It had passed about 14 hours since the meeting with Kurogane and the... punishment for having failed the mission, and Sakki was still in the infirmary. I looked at the floor.

-This is all our fault... once more we split... and we were about to lose another member of our family for that mistake... everything because of a mission... - I mumbled clenching my fists and holding back the tears. I hated to cry. I hated being weak to that point.

-No... - I heard Yuuki say to the floor. - It was Sakki's fault... if she hadn't resort to that thing... - I felt a shiver as I heard my brother's words. - But, as usual, she reacted rashly...

-I don't get it... why would she use it? She's afraid of him... She said she'd never use that thing again... that she didn't need him... - I whispered looking my hands. - That's why she wanted to get stronger... so she wouldn't have to resort to him...

-Maybe something happened... Maybe it was the demon trying to take control of her body in a moment of weakness... - Explained my brother. - We'll have to ask her as soon as she wakes up.

-Weakness, - I murmured, laughing ironically. - She's anything but weak... She was the one who took the heaviest punishment... and still wanted to receive our punishments... and because of that she's still unconscious... - I cried. - If she doesn't wake up soon... what do you think Kurogane will do with her? - I asked, afraid of the answer. But none came, no wonder, I doubted Yuukihiro knew it.

_"-You bunch of incompetents! - Kurogane shouted. Sakumi stared at him as if it were nothing._

_All the way back to the guild she hadn't opened her mouth once, remaining silent. Yuuki and I asked her several things but she had not said one word, remaining with her mouth shut. And there was something new about her... it was her look... it seemed more... confused._

_-I gave you an easy task! Kidnapping a pesty brat! - Kurogane exclaimed proceeding with the shouting. - And you let her escape? And as if that wasn't enough, you had to reveal that thing to the enemy!? Do you know the problems your actions will give to our side?_

_Sakki stepped forward and knelt, lowering her head._

_-This is all my fault, Master... I was the one that used the demon in front of all of them out of free will... I also let the girl escape... - Sakumi murmured clenching his fists. - Please master... any punishment you have planned for the three... you can apply it only to me!_

_Kurogane looked at her smiling. He was enjoying the scene._

_-A moment of weakness Sakumi Yukime? That's not normal for you... - He said laughing ironically. - Well... since you're asking... you can take the punishment of the three... - Then he turned to two men who had stood at the door, staring at the emptiness. - You can take her to the lab..._

_-No! - I heard Yuuki exclaim in a panic. - Master, please let us try again... we can..._

_-Shut up, boy... I don't need your incompetence anymore! I've already sent capable people to take care of it. - The men grabbed Sakki, who then tried to break free._

_-I don't need you to take me... I know the way! - She exclaimed furiously. She then turned her head, looking us, and smiled fondly. We looked at her scandalized._

_When the two men closed the door Kurogane turned to us._

_-You two go to your rooms... and you'll only leave them when I give you permission! - He exclaimed, dismissing us. He only contacted us 10 hours later"_

I looked at the seahorse in my hand and smiled lightly.

-You still got yours? - I asked my brother. He looked at me confused. - The totem Damon made us... - I said opening the desk drawer and taking out a small wooden dragonfly. Yuuki looked at me with a smile and walked to his desk, pulling a wooden lion out of a jewel-box and showing it to me.

-Of course... The lion... Sakki also has her owl... - he murmured. I remembered Damon's words the day he gave us those totems.

_"We were all around 12 at that time. Sakumi, my brother and I were in the guild courtyard resting and, as always, gazing at the clouds. Damon appeared suddenly._

_-I have a surprise for you! Look! - He exclaimed, showing us three pieces of wood hanging by a thread._

_-What's that? - I asked, standing up. Yuu and Sakki did the same to observe what Damon had brought us._

_-They're totems... they're supposed to represent our spirit... - He replied with an embarrassed smile. - I'm not that good in carving wood yet but... I made one for each of you! - He exclaimed, grabbing a piece of wood with a strange shape._

_-Misaki... You represent the force! That's why you get the Dragonfly... - He murmured, putting the piece of wood in my hand._

_-Yuukihiro... - He started grabbing another piece of wood that looked like a poodle. - You represent the courage! That's why you get the lion... - He said giving my brother his totem. Then Damon looked at Sakki._

_-Sakumi... It was difficult to choose one for you... - he confessed. - But ... - Damon put a bird in her hand. - Sakumi... You represent wisdom! That's why you get the owl!_

_-What about you? - She asked, looking him._

_-I already have mine... - He mumbled, showing us a seahorse hanging from his neck. - I've had it since I was little... but it is always under the shirt so, you don't see it... - He Said laughing. - Mine represents protection."_

My brother was looking at his lion. I heard him laughing ironically.

-Courage... If I had half the courage Sakumi has... - he muttered, clutching the piece of wood. He was trying not to cry.

-And if I had half her strength... - I said looking the floor. - But no... whatever happens, the only thing I always end up doing is crying... - I murmured with tears in my eyes.

-Just like me... - I heard Yuuki laugh. Then he looked at the ceiling. - Now I realize why it was difficult for Damon to choose Sakki's totem... - he confessed.

-She always did everything for us... Since Damon died she has done everything to protect us from Master... - I mumbled in tears. - And we... we never did anything for her... we just let her protect us... - I remembered the way she smiled in the master's office. - She... - The sobs wouldn't stop. - She... always smiles at us before she's punished... so we don't blame ourselves... - Yuuki lowered his head, trying to hold back the tears. - She never... never... - I couldn't keep talking. I couldn't bear it.

-She never thought of herself... - Yuuki said looking at me with tears in her eyes. I nodded and covered my eyes trying to contain my sobs. Yuukihiro hugged me. - Don't cry, Misa, - he began with tears running down his face. - Please... - He began to sob violently. - I don't want her to see us like this...

-We never thanked him, Yuuki... - I murmured, pulling him away and wiping the tears from my eyes.

-What? - My brother seemed confused by my words.

-We never thanked Damon for everything he did for us... we never had the opportunity... - I said with hesitation. - I don't want to make the same mistake with Sakki, brother... Just like Sakumi always did something for us... I want to do something for her! - He looked me, I realized that he also felt the same, but such as I, he didn't know what to do.

At that moment the door to our room burst open. A large, gray-haired man came in.

-Hello, children... I was just passing by and I couldn't help listening to your sweet conversation... - Said Kurogane, smiling wryly. - You want to do something for Sakumi... My God, children grow so fast these days... - Yukki and I looked at Kurogane in the same way... with fear, as always. - Come on... don't look at me like that... Do you want to help Sakumi? Then come, let's go to my office. - he murmured, exiting the room so we could follow him.

I looked at my brother not knowing what to do. He looked at me too, not knowing what to do either, yet we left the room and followed the master. As soon as we entered the office, Kurogane closed the door.

-Sit, - he ordered. Yuuki and I walked to the round table and sat down. Master opened one of the drawers and took out a folder, just as he had done about three days ago. I looked at Yuuki strangely. If we had failed a mission, why the hell would the man give us another one? - A few months ago Sakumi asked me something... Some special information... - He placed the folder on the table. Neither I nor my brother bent forward to get it. Instead, my brother gained courage and spoke.

-And how will that help Sakumi?

-Relax boy, - Muttered Master, not that angry. - If you'll let me explain, I'm sure you'll understand that, - he said, putting his hand on the file. - This is that certain information Sakumi asked me... supposedly she would be the one fulfilling this "mission... But... in the state she is now, I don't think she can do it... - Said smiling. At that moment I felt anger seize my body. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down... I knew it was him trying to gain control of my body. - So... - Kurogane continued. - Can you complete it for her... I'm sure she would be very happy... - He said smiling, lighting his old pipe.

-And what is this mission, master? - I asked with some fear. The man looked at me with his gray eyes.

-The information Sakumi asked me for... was about her parent's death... - I looked him confused. Sakki had never told us much about her parents... even she herself didn't know much... just the names the master had given her. - What she asked of me was the name of the responsible for their death... - I looked at Yuuki.

-The responsible, master!? But... didn't her parents... died in an accident? - I asked, still afraid.

-No... While investigating her parents' deaths I discovered that they had been murdered... and when I told her about it 17 months ago, she immediately asked me for this information... - explained Kurogane expelling smoke from his pipe.She wanted revenge !? Yuuki asked confused. My brother seemed more

-She wanted revenge!? - Yuuki asked confused. My brother seemed more comfortable as if he were gradually taking Sakki's place in our group, the place of leader.

-I don't know, - he said, handing us the folder and walking to the door. - What you'll do or not with this information is of your own accord... if you want to know why she wanted this information then go ask her... if you want to act on your account then do it... I just want to comply your requests... - He said with a wry smile. - You want to repay all the help your friend gave you... so here's an opportunity... Kill the person who got her into this horrible situation... - He finished dramatically.

I wasn't sure why, but all this seemed very suspicious. Not that I didn't believe Sakumi wanted this kind information... on the contrary, she always tried to get as much information as possible about her past... But I would never have thought of her as a vengeful person... Maybe she just wanted to know the reasons...

-Well... I have to go now... maybe you want to go see how is Sakumi... maybe she's already awake... Although I doubt it... - Master laughed as he left the office. At that moment Yuuki punched the table, causing a bunch of papers to fall on the floor.

-What a bitch of a life... shit... - he murmured irritated and with tears in his eyes. - Why? Why the hell can't I have the guts to kill him? - He asked, rising angrily. I looked at him and noticed his eyes, they were gaining a red-ish tone. I got up immediately and slapped him.

-Yuuki, calm down... - I murmured not taking my eyes off him. He took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself, his eyes returning to their usual green.

-Shit... - he whispered in tears. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. Without Sakumi... we didn't know what to do, we were lost.

-How about we go visit Sakki? - I asked, taking my arm off him, grabbing the folder with the documents and walking to the door. - I haven't seen her since... - I shut up. Yuuki wiped his eyes and smiled at me.

-Sounds good!

And so we left Kurogane's office and headed to the infirmary. I hadn't seen Sakumi since the punishment, I was desperate to see her, but also afraid to do so... I was afraid of the state in which she could be because of us. When my brother opened the white door leading to the infirmary I saw Sakki resting on one of the beds. His black hair flowed from the white cushion and her eyes remained closed. The room was silent and cold. I hesitated on entering and so my brother gave me a push into the room.

-Hey! - I exclaimed furiously, beating him with the folder in his face.

-AUCH! YOU... - He complained walking towards mw to start another fight, he ended up stopping and sighed, lowering his head. - I don't have time for this, - he murmured passing by me and sitting next to Sakki's bed. I sighed and walked over to her bed too, placing my hand on hers and placing the papers on top of her.

-What are we going to do with this, Yuuki? - I asked looking at the black-haired girl. I felt my brother's eyes on me.

-I don't know... we haven't even read it, Misaki... how should we know how to act if we don't know a thing about it? - He asked.

I looked down at the document. I hadn't read it yet for the same reason as always, fear. It had always been like this... I was afraid... after all, i was weak... why shouldn't I be afraid? Why should I not cry? I grabbed the folder and threw it at my brother.

-In that case, you read it! - I exclaimed annoyed. He continued to stare at me, it was a look of disapproval.

-What are you afraid of? That it was you who killed her parents? - He asked rhetorically. - Whatever information is in here doesn't affect us in any way... So read this once and for all... - he demanded, tossing the folder at me. I looked at him impressed by his behavior. - You know... if Sakki was awake at this moment... or even if Damon was here... they'd say we can't always live in fear... they'd say that fear is not a bad thing... but the fact that we can't face it is... - At that moment something inside me woke up. He was right... I couldn't always live in fear. I looked at the folder and decided to open it... there was nothing to fear.

-Ahhh... Yuuki... There must be some kind of mistake here... - I murmured, looking confused as I read the paper with the information of the killer of Sakki's parents. Yuuki got up and stood behind me so he could read it.

-What... How come... Where... That's impossible... just one? And how can the killer belong to a Legal Guild? - He asked stupefied.

-Exactly... - I murmured, searching through the documents for more information. There weren't many papers but I began to feel sorry for Sakumi to have to read so much information in every mission. After analyzing the information I closed the folder.

-So? What are you thinking on doing? - Yuuki asked me. I looked at him serious.

-I can't believe a wizard of a Legal guild kills people just for killing... - I said. - I... I think we should ask...

-Ask? What are you thinking? That you get there ask for a meeting with the guy and they even offer you a cup of coffee while you ask questions? - Yuuki asked rhetorically.

-We could try... - I murmured, smiling. I heard my brother laughing.

-And here's the usual stupidity... - he said. Then he turned and walked to the door. -Come on... we'd better come up with some answers before she wakes up... I don't want her to wake up all alone... - I smiled at his words, I couldn't wait to see Sakki's smile and hear her voice. I grabbed her hand and murmured softly.

-Rest... Now it's our turn to play the role of older siblings... - I said as a short farewell and walked to the door.

We were both going to do this mission... we were going to bring answers to Sakki... and we were going to prove to her and Damon that we had grown up and that we no longer needed protection... we were going to prove to them that we deserved those tootems... and that our spirits were indeed as strong as theirs!


	9. Chapter 9

**Eeath**

Fairy Tail's hall was getting empty quickly, it was around 10 p.m so everyone was going home. I was entertained washing the dishes Leo was putting on the counter.

-Is there still a lot of dishes to wash? - I asked him, grabbing some plates he had brought me. He turned his back to me and sniffed.

-Not much... - He murmured in a weak voice. I sighed without patience.

-Are you still like that? - I asked, annoyed.

-I'm sorry Senpai... It's all my fault that we have to be here! - He exclaimed, trying to wipe off the tears. I sighed again, looking more and more irritated.

-Ahhh... what do I do with you... - I murmured impatiently.

_"About 15 minutes after master left the guild, the communication lacryma ball began to ring again. I was about to answer when Briya stopped me._

_-I'm the master, I'm the one in charge, I'm the one who answers! Me! - She exclaimed, answering the crystal ball._

_-Hey, Skumbriya! How have you been, my dear? - Asked a woman with red hair. She was Fairy Tail master, Erza Scarlet._

_She and Briya have always been good friends... after all, they were very similar... too similar... Both had Scarlet red-ish hair, both used the magic Requip and both seemed to be bipolar... with this, I mean that they could both be talking happily to a person and in the next second they might suddenly be trying to kill her... not very pleasantly. But well... There are people for everything right?..._

_-Is Laxus around? - Erza asked after a short conversation with her friend._

_-No... he just left a short while ago... apparently, something happened to Val and Raiden... He's on the way to SaberTooth right now... - Briya reported._

_-Great! - Exclaimed Erza, clapping her hands. - I need a big favor from you, - the woman murmured desperately. I felt my body shiver, Erza needed a favor? that was never good... - Kinana wasn't feeling good this afternoon and I sent her home... So I don't have anyone to take care of the guild's bar and it's getting a mess... Jellal is handling some things for now but he has been very tired with the council's work so I wanted him to rest today... Do you have any chance to send me of your members to help here?_

_-Sure Erza... Eeath can go... - She stated. As soon as I heard my name being used in the conversation, I interrupted her._

_-Me!? - I said, dropping the glass I was cleaning. I looked at it as it crumbled to pieces._

_-Damn it Eeath... it's the fifth glass this month... Stop breaking the dishes, please... If you continue like that soon you'll be drinking from plastic cups! - Exclaimed Briya, looking at me seriously._

_-But Skumbriya I'm needed here... - I said desperately pointing to the counter. - I can't go to Fairy Tail and leave the bar here empty... - I mumbled in a failed attempt to not go to Fairy Tail._

_-Oh, don't worry about that... - she said, smiling, pointing to the sisters. - Morina and Lisca can deal with things here... You can go..._

_-But I can't work alone... - I tried to apologize. Maybe that way I could NOT go._

_-In that case, take Leo with you! - She exclaimed, putting an end to it. Leo spat out the water he was drinking when he heard Briya's words, coughing violently._

_-Why don't you send Mo and Lis? - I asked desperately. I didn't like to leave Eclair Fata's bar._

_-Because they are my sisters and have to stay close to me! And besides, you could make a strawberry cake for Erza... she loves your cakes... - Briya told me. Using others to satisfy your little friend's wishes... That's low Briya... Really low..._

_-But - I tried to argue. But an extremely drooly Erza interrupted me._

_-I give you 50,000 jewels Eeath... - At that moment my whole body shivered at those three words... those that summed up another word... Happiness... Of course, it was not the only thing that could bring happiness... and it was not even the most important...but... you know..._

_-Ok, I accept! Come on Leo... - I said without hesitation, grabbing the boy who was sitting at the counter and dragging him out of the guild. Before leaving I still heard Skumbriya say._

_-Take Karou and Excalibor... you'll get there faster."_

And so you ask yourself why would Leo blame himself... well... This is exactly what he told me when I asked him that same question:

_But Senpai... if I wasn't there then Briya would not have sent you to Fairy Tail because you couldn't do the work alone..._

To which I promptly replied.

_No Leo... if you weren't there ... YOU would not be here right now..._

-You don't really get the situation at all Leo... - I sighed so the boy wouldn't listen.

I didn't worry too much, he had always been like this, blaming himself for everything and anything... I wondered what was his past like... what had made him such a fearful person? Why would he blame himself for everything that happened to others? I looked at the dishes that hadn't been washed yet... Past... we all have one... Some parts we love to remember... others we try to forget... In my case... I always wanted to forget everything... if that happened... Then maybe I could...

-Ah... Fuck... - I yelled as I brought my hand to my mouth. I was so focused on my thoughts that I had cut myself with a knife. I looked at the wound... it was not very deep, but it was enough for my hand to turn a red hue as the substance ran through it.

_"Blood... Blood... Blood..."_

-Shit! - I exclaimed, washing my hand quickly. _No... No... Not this... I don't want to see him... I don't want to remember him... I don't want it..._ I thought with tears in my eyes while rubbing my hand violently, trying to clean the blood.

" _No... please... don't kill me... - A man whined._

 _-No? Don't you want me to? Oh... what a pity... unfortunately,_ _I won't be able to access your request... Do you know why? - He asked with a pretended pout. - Because I'm sure killing you will be more fun... - I heard the man_ _whimper even more, moaning and shrinking in fear of that monster. - Oh... but don't worry... I won't kill you right now... first I will torture you... oh, yes... you will pay for everything you did... you and your little friends... ONE BY ONE! - He exclaimed with a sinister grin."_

-Eeath-senpai? - Leo woke me from my past. I watched his gaze focus on my injured hand, his eyes widen. - Senpai! - He exclaimed in horror. - I'm sorry... this is all my fault... I should have been the one washing the dishes... - he murmured, running to me and starting to whimper.

-Come on Leo... you're being ridiculous... - I said laughing. I closed the water, the wound seemed not to gush as much blood as before. I watched Leo scouring the thousand and one pockets on his pants for something.

-AH! Here it is! - He exclaimed with tears in his eyes, taking bandages from one of the pockets on his right leg. He took my hand and started to aid my hand, putting bandage the wound. - I'm sorry, Eeath, - he said sadly. I hated it when he treated me like this, I could not bear to see something so cute, sad to the point that he stopped using senpai when referring to me.

-Thank you, Leo... but don't be like that... it's not your fault... - I said stroking his hair with my other hand. He sniffed as he finished making the bandage. I smiled. - Don't cry, Leo... Please... - I asked desperately. He nodded, shaking the tears from his eyes. I couldn't resist and wrapped him in my arms. _You look so cute when you're like this..._ I thought. - You're too kind and adorable, Leo... it should be a crime! - I exclaimed, squeezing that cute thing even more.

At that moment Master Erza stepped in.

-Are you guys finished yet? - She asked quietly. I let Leo go, shaking my apron as if nothing had happened, starting to wash the dishes again.

-Master Erza-nee-san... Eeath cut his hand! - Leo exclaimed, grabbing me and trying to stop me from washing the dishes. I looked him bored.

-Leo... Stop... I won't die from a scratch... - I murmured as the boy shook me and whimpered apologizing. I sighed, continuing my work.

Ever since I met him he was like this to everyone. He treated everyone with the utmost respect, cried when others were hurt, apologized for everything and of course... had that problem of not being able to talk to most of the girls...

Erza walked toward us, closing the water in the sink and looking at my hand. The bandage gained a reddish hue where the wound was located. Erza looked me in the eyes... she knew... she knew how frightened I was when I saw my hands get dirty with blood. After all... she was one of the few people who knew about my past. Erza smiled at me, letting go of my hand.

\- It's late, why do not you finish this tomorrow? - She asked.

-TOMORROW!? - I exclaimed in horror. - But we have to go back to Éclair Fata...

-But Eeath... you still haven't made me that strawberry cake... - she murmured, beginning to look demonically at me.

-But Master Erza... - I began trying to get an excuse again. I heard footsteps entering the room. Two cat-like creatures looked us.

-When can we leave? I'm sleepy... - said the black Exceed with a pink collar, rubbing her eyes. Beside her was a blue Exceed with a yellow collar. It was Karou and Excalibor respectively, the Exceeds of Éclair Fata... Well, technically they were Val's, she was the one that found the eggs.

-Eeath, we better stay here the night... they're tired... - Leo stated.

-Correction, Karou is tired... - interrupted Excalibor. Leo looked at her in embarrassment.

-Yeah, sorry... Karou is tired Eeath and so we can't go back... - He finished the sentence, looking at me. I sighed.

-I don't know... I think we'd better get back... they at Eclair Fata may need me tomorrow... - I said.

-50 thousand jewels Eeath... - Erza whispered smiling machiavellian.

-Where do we spend the night?- I asked as I heard those words again. Leo looked at us confused.

-At my house obviously! Zidane will be delirious when he knows... - she murmured with a laugh. - Well... shall we go? - She asked, turning away. I sighed in annoyance and put the cloth on my shoulder, following Erza out of the guild. Leo grabbed Karou and Excalibor used his Aera magic and so they followed behind me.

Master Erza's house was on the east corner of Magnolia, near the East Forest. As soon as Erza opened the door, I could hear small steps. _No... not her..._ I thought.

-Mommy! Mommy! - exclaimed a little girl, with red hair, jumping. She was Erza's youngest daughter, Akane. I tried to hide behind Erza so the little girl wouldn't see me.

-Why are you still awake at these hours? You should be in bed Akane! - Erza exclaimed reproachfully.

-But daddy went to bed and no one has read me a story yet, - the girl murmured. And at that moment she looked behind her mother and saw that there were visitors. _Shit..._ I thought when she looked at me. Akane was a girl with only 6 years old... and the reason I had this reaction every time I saw her was because...

-Eeath! - She exclaimed, clinging to my legs. - I've missed you so much... - she murmured, squeezing me even closer. I tried to push her away, patting her head.

-Yes, Akane... I missed you too... - I said startled. As you could see, I had a good reason to be scared. After all, she insisted on telling me that when she grew up she would marry me... that's, at the very least, really scary!

-Of course, you did... that's how love works! - She exclaimed with a big smile. I recoiled as I listened to those words, trying to get her off me even harder.

-Leo... Leo... Leo... Leo... - I called the boy desperately. I noticed that he was trying to hold back the laughter. I looked at him with a bad face. - Why are you laughing? - I asked menacingly. - If you laugh another second, I'll fucking kill you, you fucker! - I whispered so the little child wouldn't hear. Leo stopped laughing immediately.

-Sorry, Senpai! - He exclaimed, smiling. He looked at Karou who was resting in his arms and stretched it for me so i could grab her, and as i did, he lowered himself to be the same height of Akane. - Hello, Akane... I haven't seen you for a long time... you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you! - He smiled at her.

-Of course! I'm eating soup every day... so when it's time for me and Eeath to get married, I can kiss him! - She exclaimed dreamily. I cried out in despair at her words.

-LEO! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! - I screamed. Erza burst out laughing. - AND YOU! CONTROL YOUR DAUGHTER! - I shouted at her.

-We are very lively today... - commented someone who had appeared at the door. It was a young man with blue hair.

-Zidane... save me... - I pleaded with tears. Zidane laughed.

-Akane... if you leave Eeath and let him in, I'm sure he can make you some cookies... - he whispered to his sister. The girl left me immediately.

-I want chocolate chip cookies! - She ran into the house. I sighed with relief.

-Thank you, Zidane... You saved me... Unlike other people in here. - I said as I heard Erza and Leo laughing.

-You're welcome, - he murmured without importance. Then he leaned against the door and looked at me seductively. - This way I have more for myself... - He blinked.

-OK... I AM DEFINITIVELY LEAVING... - I shouted angrily turning my back. Leo grabbed me, still laughing, so it wasn't a firm grip.

-Come on, Eeath... I was kidding... - Zidane said, laughing. - You know very well that you're not my style... - She said turning to Leo. - Unlike Leo, - he murmured, biting his lip. Leo immediately stopped laughing and started to turn redder than Erza's hair.

-Senpai... - he whispered scared, hiding behind me. I started laughing, almost letting Karou fall to the ground. Fortunately, Excalibor was there and picked it up in mid-flight.

-If Val knows you're dead... - she said, looking at me.

-Sorry... - I whispered, trying to hold my laugh. Erza hadn't stopped laughing, in fact, she was now crying from laughing and Zidane was on the floor laughing as well. _Ah... I hate this family..._ I thought. At that moment we heard an annoying ringing coming from inside the house.

-Mom, your communication lacryma is ringing... - Zidane warned, trying to calm down. Erza wiped the tears and went inside the house. Me, Leo and Excalibor, who grabbed Karou, walked in as well and Zidane closed the door. We went to the living room and sat on the couches, after a few seconds Erza entered the room with the lacrima, laying it on the table in front of the couches and sitting next to Leo.

-Sting... How are things there in Saber? I heard Val and Raiden were attacked... - she said.

-Well... that's why I'm calling you... - muttered the teacher of distressed Sabertooth, at that moment somebody pushed him aside and Master Laxus appeared in the image.

-That bastard Claudius kidnapped Valkíria! - He exclaimed furiously. He wasn't able to continue because a fist of fire struck him out of the image, and Natsu appeared.

-He didn't kidnap her! - He shouted. At that moment someone out of the picture screamed.

-WILL YOU CONTROL YOURSELVES!? - I recognized the voice as Mirajane, the master's wife. I saw Erza smile when Mirajane appeared in the picture.

-Mira... - she murmured. - I'm sure you'll be able to explain what's going on... Unlike the incompetents who tried it...

-What they mean with... - She paused, trying to find the best way to describe what the men had said. - What they said... - She said at last, looking for some sense in Sting, Laxus and Natsu's words. - It's that Val disappeared from SaberTooth's infirmary... and we think she is going to your house - Erza looked at her curiously.

-And why would she be heading here? - She asked.

-The people who attacked her and Raiden... We are almost certain that one of them... was Sakumi! - At that moment Erza opened her eyes wide. She was shocked by what Mira had said as if she couldn't believe.

-Sakumi Fullbuster? - She asked.

-Fullbuster? - I asked. _Impossible... the Fullbusters only have one child... Silver..._ I thought.

-Yes... Silver had a sister... unfortunately she disappeared about 12 years ago... - Erza sighed.

-But how can Val know that? - I asked. - She only came to Éclair Fata about ten years ago...

-That's because she met her before coming to the Guild... - Laxus said appearing in the image. - Anyway... We just wanted to ask you to take care of her Erza... she still hasn't fully recovered from her wounds... Promise me that as soon as she gets there you'll put her resting!

-Of course! - Exclaimed Erza without hesitation. - I'll call you back when she gets here.

-Thanks! See you later, Erza... - Mira said good-bye, and the lacrima turned off. Erza got up and sighed. - How the... How is this possible...

-But why would she want to come here? - Leo asked. Erza looked at him not understanding his question. - Why would Val want to come here if Sakumi is the daughter of Gray and Juvia? Wouldn't it be better for her to go to their house?

-Yes, that may be true... Unfortunately, the situation is more complicated... the truth is that she had no memories of the time she spent with Sakumi... - Said the woman folding her arms. - Maybe she regained those memories by fighting her, and now she must be confused... She must want to know the truth, and so she comes here first, before speaking to Juvia and Gray...

-But how come Val met Sakumi before joining Eclair Fata? - I asked confused with that part.

-Because Sakumi went to the magic research center where Val lived... - she replied annoyed with all those questions. - But we'll talk more about it when she gets here. Moving on to another, no less important matter... Eeath, come with me to my office... I need to talk with you. - She said quietly heading for another room. I knew what she wanted to talk about... about my past and the fact that I still hadn't got over it. I got up without patience and followed her, closing the door so no one could hear the conversation.

-Eeath... how many years has passed since that day? - She asked me, sitting down in a chair behind a desk.

-I don't know... maybe 9 years... - I replied, leaning against the door. The truth is I didn't like being in this house... not only because I had a mini stalker in it... but also because Erza always talked to me about this. - But why the hell does that matter? The past is in the past... I've forgotten all about it...

-You forgot? - She asked, laughing ironically. - Interesting that you say that... your reaction when you saw the blood running through your hand says simply the opposite... - I remained silent looking at the ground. _Fuck... why the hell do i need to put up with this woman?..._ I thought, clenching my fists. Erza looked at me with her brown eyes. - Seeing your expression seems like you are even afraid to talk about it, - she murmured. After a few seconds of silence, she got up from the chair and smiled at me. - But I'm glad you didn't forget Eeath... - I looked at her confused.

-What?

-It's with the past and our mistakes that we learn, Eeath... If you forget what you did you may eventually make the same mistake... - She explained to me, crossing her arms and sitting on the table.

-And what do you want me to do, Master Erza? That I accept the fact that I tortured and killed 4 people when I was only 12 years old? - I asked wryly, with a wry smile to accompany.

-Yes... I want you to accept what you've done... and the reason you did it... - she said. - You have to overcome your past and accept what you've done... if you keep yourself in the state you are in... your past will eventually consume you... And you'll become a monster worse than the last one. - She finished, getting ready to leave. I walked away from the door so she could get through. When she reached the door she stopped. - And you know what happens to you if that time comes right?

I clenched my fists. _I know! I know all that... but how can I accept everything? Every time I remember my past..._ Tears came to my eyes.

-And how do you think I'll be able to accept all this? Do you think it's that easy, to accept the fact that I killed 4 people for revenge? - I asked angrily. In fact, I was fed up with people asking me to overcome and accept my past... what I did couldn't be forgiven... and so I should carry the consequences... Right? 

-Eeath... they took all your happiness in just one second... anyone would lose themselves in the dark if that happened... - she murmured. - And when your heart knows only shadows... Not every light can get there... Because, Eeath... Light can also get lost in the darkness... - She whispered leaving.

Tears streamed down my face. They took my happiness in a second? Yes... you could say that's what happened... But is that enough reason for me to take revenge?

_"I don't have any memories of my parents... they died when I was about 1 year and a half. It was my grandfather who raised us, me and my younger brother. He taught us everything, including magic. It was he who gave me this passion of working behind a counter... I remember the little restaurant that he owned. I loved to be there... I felt so happy there! My grandfather, my brother, the employees of the restaurant and I... we were all a big family... But it all ended when they arrived..._

_When they came and killed them all... I saw my brother die right in front of me... and I couldn't do anything... He protected me... He had played the role of a big brother, him, not me..._

_At that moment I lost all hope... all the light in which I had walked for eleven years had disappeared... leaving me in the darkness, with whispers of another time._

_And on that moment the darkness took over... Or worse, I let it consume me... maybe that way I could see those smiles again... I wanted to believe, maybe if I killed the people that did that... maybe the darkness would disappear... but no... it was exactly the opposite... the more I killed, darker would become... It came to the point where I couldn't even see my own hands... If I continued with those acts... soon there would be no Eeath..._

_But one day... A fairy came and lit my way."_

I grabbed the totem my grandfather had carved for me. It was a white elephant and from what he had said it represented kindness. I grin ironically. Kindness... a person who kills another four? Represent kindness? Unlike my brother, I had disappointed my grandfather... at least Damon had been able to prove that he had the right totem... he had protected me... After all, his totem, a seahorse, represented protection. I always wanted to get rid of this piece of wood, but I never got the guts to do it...

-Eeath-senpai? - Leo had walked into the office and looked at me. I looked at him too, glad to have woken up from those thoughts. - Master Erza-nee-san says you have to start to bake the cake... it's almost 11 p.m.

-Oh... - I muttered, getting up and leaving the office with Leo behind me. - But I'm going to need help... Can you give me a hand? - I asked, smiling. He looked at me gladly to help.

-Of course Senpai! - He exclaimed, smiling at me as well. Then he turned his gaze to my wounded hand.

-Oh... Do not worry... It doesn't bleed anymore... - I said taking off the bandage and showing the wound. - Thanks to your emergency treatment... Thank you Leo!

And so we both headed for the kitchen, I started making a strawberry cake while Leo prepared the chocolate chip cookies that Akane had asked for. The moment I put the cake and the biscuits in the oven I heard someone knock on the door.

-I'll go open! - I shouted has I headed to the door. As soon as I opened it a stressed Val shot into the building without even greeting anyone or bothering to ask if she could step inside while an annoying Claude stood outside with two Exceeds flying by his side.

-Erza! - Val exclaimed as soon as she burst in. Then she looked at me confused. - What the hell are you doing here? - She asked me. I was going to answer but she put her hand in front of my face. - You'll tell me later! I need to talk to Erza urgently! - She said in a hurry, passing me by. A curious Zidane prevented her from moving further into the house.

-Zidane! - She exclaimed, pleased to see her friend. - You look very fashionable today, - She murmured, pointing to the boy's clothes. Zidane bowed.

-Thank you ... I didn't spend all that time in the closet for nothing, did I? - He asked making Val laugh. _I hate it when he makes this joke... doesn't he have other gay jokes to tell?_ I looked at Claude who was still outside the house.

-Did she drag you? - I asked with pity for the boy, opening the door for him and the Exceeds to enter.

-You have no idea Eeath... this girl's crazy... and violent... - he murmured with a sigh. I looked and smiled.

-I know Claude... I have to handle her every day...

-I'm sorry for you friend... - he said patting me on the shoulder and heading for the living room. When I entered the room, Val was already sitting on the couch with Karou on her lap and hugging Excalibor. Leo was sitting next to Zidane and Claude sat next to Val.

-Leo... did you see if everything was okay with the cakes? - I asked the boy. He shook his head in a yes.

-VALKÍRIA MAGNORIA! - Exclaimed a woman behind me. Everyone in the room was startled... except Val who looked at Erza and smiled.

-Erza! It's with you that I want to talk... - Valkíria couldn't continue to speak since Erza had literally appeared next to her, taking her in her arms.

-Shut up! You're really stubborn, you know that? Always disobeying medical orders! - Erza exclaimed irritably.

-Wait, Master Erza! I need to talk with you... - Val began but was interrupted by Erza.

-Yes, yes... We already know everything dear! - Val gaped at her, preparing to speak but Erza stopped her. - No! There is no possible argument! - She exclaimed, walking up the stairs to the second floor. - Now you're going to rest and we'll take care of stuff, Valkíria! - They both disappeared upstairs with Excalibor and Karou. I stared at the stairs for a few seconds.

-Strange things happen in this house... - I mumbled at last. Then I looked at the presents. - Oh, wait... We are talking about Erza and her family... None of this is strange... - Zidane looked at me offended. I put my hands in the air. - Zidane, so that you know, I think you're the most normal person in this house... which alone proves what I said earlier!

-You're dead darling! - He exclaimed, looking predatorily at me. I challenged him with my eyes. He laughed. - Okay... Maybe I won't kill you... you're too good to waste... But I can always rape you! - He sang, winking at me.

-It's not called rape if the other consent! - I exclaimed, winking too, playing his little game.

-Oh no Eeath... Please... don't say that... - Claude murmured. - Don't try to play his games... it's impossible to win... - I looked at Claude laughing.

-Come on... I'm sure it's not that ha... - I shut my mouth as soon as I saw Zidane stood up and walk over to me. - Stop! - He didn't stop and I started to back away. - Stop Zidane! - He kept chasing me. - Okay, okay! You win! I take it back! Everyone in this house looks perfectly normal! - I exclaimed scared. Zidane smiled and went to sit down again.

-I warned you... - I heard Claude whisper into the air.

-Your face is all red Senpai! - Leo laughed.

-Oh... it's not the only part of your body that I can turn red... - Zidane said with a provocative smile.

-ZIDANE! - Claude and I exclaimed at the same time while Leo laughed even more. At that moment Erza entered the room again and Leo stopped laughing... or at least tried... The red-haired woman walked and stopped in front of Claude watching him carefully for a few seconds.

-Sorry... - she said at last. At that moment I felt a bad atmosphere in the room. - I was just wondering how you'd look best... Quartered or Whole.

-It was Val who forced me to come! - Claude exclaimed in his defense. - Why the hell no one sees that I am the victim here? - He asked, offended.

-Yes, Claudius... I know it was she who forced you... but I also know you could have prevented it! - Erza said moving to an adjacent room and returning with the communication lacrima ball to contact SaberTooth. Moments later Sting and Laxus appeared in the crystal ball.

-You have a few hours to live Claude, you better enjoy them, - Laxus murmured threateningly as he appeared.

-I did nothing! - Exclaimed desperately the boy with pink hair. Erza laughed.

-She's already here... she just arrived and I've already put her in one of the guest rooms... - Erza said.

-Thank you so much... - Laxus thanked. - Mira, Natsu and I will come over there and talk with you about the current matter.

-What about me? - Raiden's voice asked. - I want to help too!

-No... I need you to go back to the guild! - Laxus exclaimed, looking at where Raiden was. Then he looked again at Erza. - We're all tired so we'll go tomorrow... We'll be there around 10 a.m probably...

-Of course... Thank you! - Erza exclaimed with a smile.

-And please don't leave Valkíria unattended... - he begged the Master.

-I'll get Eeath and Leo to watch over her, don't worry. - Erza said. _Why do I have to do everything?_

-Erza... If Fairy Tail needs help on the subject don't hesitate to ask... Saber will be happy to help you all! - Sting informed her.

-I know Sting! Your help will be welcome as soon as we analyze the situation! - She thanked. And so the lacrima turned off. -  Okay... Claude, you better go home... And you Zidane go see if your sister is already sleeping... If she's still awake read something to her... I need to do some research. - She said as she left the room again. Zidane stood up.

-Well... I'm off to see what Akane is doing and then I'm going to bed too... I really need my beauty sleep... - he said as he started to climb the stairs to the second floor. - Good night loves.

-Oh... today was a hell of a day... - Claude sighed. - What time is it? Midnight? - Leo shook his head. - Ah... my mother it's not expecting me... but fuck it... she might want extra help to take care of Nora, - he said as he got up and walked to the entrance. - See you guys, - he said leaving and closing the door. And so Leo and I were all alone in the room.

-I'll go check the cake and the cookies... You can go ahead to the room. - I told Leo. He got up and ran upstairs. I headed for the kitchen, opened the oven and saw that the cake and the cookies were almost done so I waited a few minutes. As soon as I saw they were on the spot, I took them from the oven and placed them by the window to cool down faster. I took advantage of it and cut a slice of the strawberry cake, placing it on a plate and heading for the room where Erza had entered minutes ago. The room was a sort of mini library, and Erza was sitting in a comfy chair, reading some papers. As soon as I entered she looked at me for a few seconds, moving her eyes to the cake as soon as she saw it.

-You're so kind, Eeath... - She thanked me when I handed her the plate with the slice of cake.

-Be careful, Master... it's still hot... - I said as I walked outside the room to go meet Leo.

-Eeath... - she called before I passed the door. - You know... The physical wounds are easy to heal... with some medicines and with time the pain will disappear... The emotional wounds are the worst... they don't heal that fast and there are no drugs that cure them... but there is one thing that can ease the pain... You know what that is, Eeath? She asked me, putting a fork full of cake in her mouth.

-Yes, Master Erza, don't you remember? - Mr. Makarov gave me the answer when he came to get me... - I murmured.

-I know... I was just making sure you didn't forget that! - She exclaimed, devouring the cake and letting me go.

_"-My boy... Think... would this be what your grandfather wanted you to do? Revenge will not bring them back... nor will it ease this pain... The only thing you can do is move on... I'm sure they wanted you to be happy... don't fight to see their smiles, that's no longer possible... Fight so they can see yours!_

_-Eeath Kageyumi... the only thing that can defeat the shadows isn't the light... the Light can only erase them... There is only one thing that can rescue a person from the shadows... "_

_Love..._ I thought smiling. Mister Makarov and Master Erza just wanted me to be happy as I had once been... That's why they gave me this job at Éclair Fata... they just wanted me to go overcome my past and accept what I did, I kept going and prevented other people from making the same mistakes as me! I knew this... I just didn't know how to do it... I grabbed the totem that my grandfather had given me and smiled... I had finally realized what to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i took so long to update!!  
> My tests ended last week but i had so much to do!  
> Hope u like it either way!

**Sakumi**

I stopped in a small clearing. I knew the girl was following me, and as soon as I realized she was going to attack me, I easily avoided it. Something seemed strange with her... she looked angry. Valkíria tried to attack me again, and again, and again... and I deflected all the fists she had thrown at me. She didn't seem to be thinking, she didn't seem to reason... it was as if she had been possessed. Possessed by one of the demons.

_"Apart from you three, there are still 4 people like you... who have a demon inside them... and from what I've seen, they are much better than you..."_

Was she one of the four?

Suddenly she stopped all those petty attacks... Now she seemed confused as if she could not figure out what was going on. I decided to take advantage of her distraction and attack, punching her in the face. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. I tried to attack her again but she pushed me to the ground with her legs. I saw her rise and move away. _What's wrong with this chick? She didn't even took the opportunity of me being on the floor?_ _Bad played darling... in a battle, you must always take your opponent seriously!_ I stepped forward and hit her in the stomach and dropped her to the floor. I grabbed her hair forcing her to look at me. She looked me straight in the eye and I stared at hers.

 _Isn't she familiar?_ A voice laughed in my mind. I ignored it. As I always did.

-You know... It's not my style to hurt others... But you're irritating me a little... - I mumbled watching her eyes gaze mine in silence. Her eyes looked frightened. I freed her hair and back away a few steps. - What is it? You look scared... - I laughed. _But why does he want this girl?_   - No need to worry... I won't kill you! As my partners said, we came here to kidnap you. - She looked at me with the same eyes. _Seems she won't react to any provocation or words I say... she's too scared to even move..._ I thought, curious about the girl's reaction. I walked over to a rock and sat staring at her. -You know... We understand you perfectly Valkíria... we understand your pain! You lost your parents when you were young just like me, Yuu and Misa... Do you think Éclair Fata is your family? No... they can't understand you! They didn't suffer what you suffered! The only place where freaks like us belong... it's in KuroNeko... - I said bitterly. The girl continued to stare at me, seeming to ignore me.

 _Oh... you hate when others ignore you Sakumi..._ That voice laughed again. I was angry and kicked the girl.

-Are you listening to me? One of the things I hate the most is when people ignore me... - I said. She seemed to awaken from that fear, rising slowly.

-Demon Curse: Activate! - She shouted transforming herself. _Well, here's something I like... challenges... let's see how this will end..._ I smiled at her. I knew that form was dangerous and so I decided to attack it immediately, but she managed to make a huge burst of air, shooting me against a rock. I felt my back throbbing, but the pain disappeared immediately. I watched the girl raise her hands, guiding several stones toward me. I tried to avoid them but I couldn't do it effectively and so some of the stones still hit me, making me lose my balance. Once again the pain they caused disappeared quickly. For the first time, I could see how irritated with the situation I was. I felt him try to take over my body. I clenched my fists and stood up. I wouldn't let him take control... never... not after the last time that had happened... I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Suddenly I heard a melody... seemed to know it... I looked at Valkíria, it was she who was singing the melody. My head ached.

-What the... - I couldn't bear the pain, seeing only the ground approaching, I tried to stop the fall with one hand. - What is this... - I thought I heard a scream... but everything was very cloudy, I couldn't take that pain... and then everything went dark.

_"The sound of a piano echoed through the room. It had always been like this, a soft melody filled the house with joy, and I always smiled when I heard it, and those people smiled when I smiled. Later when I started to talk, It was not just the piano that echoed through the house walls, but also my voice... We were happy ... "_

_I opened my eyes. I felt the chains binding my wrists. I looked at him, the demon that was in front of me. He raised his arms as if he was stretching._

_-It feels so good to be free again... It was becoming boring to be always trapped by those chains... - he murmured. I felt that smile of his voice. I tried to move and an amazing pain ran through my body. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming. His red eyes stared at me with that smile. - Oh, no ... if I were you I wouldn't move... The pain the chains cause may not be very much to a demon like me...- He paused his speech, walked towards me, squatted down and touched my chin. - But for a human like you... they're pretty strong, aren't they? - He asked smiling. I stared at him._

_-Get your fucking paws off me, you monster! - I exclaimed hoarsely. He laughed and stroked my hair. Then he got up and stepped back, not taking his eyes off me._

_-Why are you so mean to me? - He asked, pretending to be sad. Then she smiled. - What have I done to make you mad?_

_-Do I really need to remember you of the last time this happened? - I asked, angrily, my eyes narrowing. The demon laughed._

_-But you hated me even before that Sakumi... - I hated when he pronounced my name. - There must be some reasonable explanation for the fact that you despise me... after all I've never hurt you..._

_-Shut up, you monster! Release me! - I exclaimed, trying to free myself. Once again an amazing pain ran through my body. It was those chains._

_-Don't worry, girl... I'll finish our mission... - He said turning his back and moving away from me. - If you fail, Kurogane will punish me too, - he answered in a strange voice._

_-I don't care... Free me and go back to where you belong! - I answered angrily. - Kurogane will kill us if he knows the enemies discovered about the demons!_

_-And you need to protect your dear little friends right? - He asked, smiling. Then he ruffled his black hair. - Just like that day... I suppose it's human nature to protect those you love... - He laughed._

_That day? But what was he talking about?_

_"-No! Release her! - I cried, attacking them, but they were able to catch me, and I saw a man approaching with a bronze object that let out a gray smoke. The room was filling with a strange smell. I looked the figure that was next to me._

_-Sakki... - a voice murmured. - I'm sorry, Sakumi... - and her voice began to sob._

_Then everything turned black."_

_-Well... I suppose Kurogane won't mind if I hurt the girl a little... - He smiled._

_-What are these images... - I whispered. Were they my past? The one before KuroNeko?_

Something interrupted my thoughts. It was the demon. He was in its animal form, which meant that he had invoked the weapon. But something wasn't right. What looked like a snow leopard was snarling. At that moment something in that place seemed to change.

-Ezkiel... - whispered the demon.

Suddenly I could see and hear what was happening which indicated that he was growing weaker. Now I just needed to gain control over my actions. I tried to concentrate my magical power and try to trap him in the chains. But I wasn't succeeding, he was trying to gain control again. I looked at the girl, there was a pink-haired man holding her. At that moment she looked at me and smiled, pronouncing those same words in that same heavy voice I had heard just seconds ago...

_Sakki... No... Sakumi... Sorry..._

And everything stopped. I was able to take complete control of my body and the demon was no longer trying to possess me. But what had happened? I looked at the sword that was in my hands and put it back where it belonged. I glanced at Yuu and Misa, they were astonished. No wonder... I had never been able to control the demon without resorting to shocks and other ways to weaken his power...

-Let's go... - I said turning my back and walking toward the trees.

-HEY! You think I will let you escape so easily? Why did you want to kidnap Valkíria? - Asked the blond boy. I stopped my walk.

-Kidnap her? What!? - The pink-haired man grabbing Valkyrie shouted. I looked at them. What was master planning to do with the girl? _And... who was she? Someone from my past?_   I Smiled.

-Like I said... I wish I knew that too... We were just following orders... - I was looking at the floor. _After all, that's all we can do... Fulfilling Kurogane's orders..._ I followed my way to the trees. Yuukihiro and Misaki accompanied me.

I could still hear the enemy talking but was not paying attention to what they were saying. I was trying to think... to think about what Kurogane had said when he gave us the mission.

She is the daughter of an Elemental Demon... a special one... First, it seemed strange because Elemental Demons were only part of legends... No one knew if they were real or not... But anyway... if he knew who were her parents... Why wasn't there any reference to them in the file? Besides... It said in the papers that she was half demon... But that would be impossible... from the stories I heard and the books I read about the subject, Demons didn't like to get involved with humans ...

-HEY! Earth calls Sakumi Yukime! - I heard Yuu shout. I looked him.

-I'm sorry... I was thinking... - I apologized. - Did you say something?

-We were wondering what happened to your demon... you were possessed, right? - Misaki asked worriedly.

 _I was... but..._ I remembered the word he had uttered right before he weakened.

-Ezkiel... - I Said.

-Sakumi... I swear if you don't start making sense in 10 seconds, I'll slap you two times on your horrible face! - Yuu exclaimed, threatening me. I ignored him, hurrying. I had questions for Kurogane... and wanted answers as soon as possible!

All the way back to the guild I heard Misa and Yuu's questions but decided to ignore them... after all, I had no answers for any of them... The trip to the guild didn't take more than 3 hours... But we still had to wait about 20 Minutes before entering the building. After all, I had to compose myself. _Those giant cats are scary... Why the hell did I accept to be in a guild full of these creatures..._ I thought, sighing.

At last, we went in and went to Kurogane's office to give him the bad news. We opened the door and there was the master, looking through a window in front of his small desk. We entered and sat at the table where Kurogane gave us the missions. The silence was heavy, I looked at Misa and Yuu. They were scared. Master turned his head and looked at us, his gaze was one of disgust and disapproval. Then the man looked at the window again.

-All I asked of you was to bring me a creature... - He began. - JUST A CREATURE! - He shouted. Master turned to us, narrowing his eyes. - And where is she?

-Master... there have been some unexpect... - Yuukihiro tried. Kurogane's angry voice interrupted him.

-Unexpected!? WHAT WAS UNEXPECTED? - Screamed the master. - I gave you an easy task... and you failed!

-But master... the boy who accompanied our target... - Tried Misa this time. Master's voice interrupted the dialogue again.

-THE BOY!? - He chuckled, laughing hysterically. - NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THAT THE KID PREVENTED YOU FROM COMPLETING THE MISSION? - He asked ironically, ceasing his laughter and looking at us seriously. - YOU HAVE LOST MAGIC! RARE MAGIC! YOU WERE TRAINED BY DRAGONS AND DEMONS! Do you think a simple boy is an excuse for your failure? - An ironic question followed by a laugh. Kurogane looked at us again seriously, his eyes flashing with anger.

-The mission you gave us would have been successful if you had given us all the information, master... - I said looking at him with my blue eyes. Master looked at me seeming angry but surprised. _So he's was really hiding something about that girl..._

-You bunch of incompetent! - Kurogane shouted a little bewildered by my comment. - I gave you an easy task! Kidnapping a pesty brat! - He exclaimed, continuing. - And you let her escape And as if that wasn't enough, you had to reveal that thing to the enemy!? Do you know the problems your actions will give to our side? - He shouted. I clenched my fists. The punishment that Kurogane gave for one of the demons was revealed, and the witnesses survived, wasn't light. I got up and knelt down in front of the master, bowing my head.

-This is all my fault, Master... I was the one that used the demon in front of all of them out of free will... - I lied. He could not find out the truth... He can't discover that I was consumed again by the demon... - I also let the girl escape... - I kept clenching my fists. - Please master... any punishment you have planned for the three... you can apply it only to me! _-_ I could not let Yuu and Misa pay for my mistakes. I could feel Kurogane's smile of satisfaction.

-A moment of weakness Sakumi Yukime? That's not normal for you... - He laughed. Then he looked at me. - Well... since you're asking... you can take the punishment of the three... - He said turning to the two men at the door. - You can take her to the lab...

As soon as I heard those words my heart stopped. I tried to look calm as Yuu and Misa panicked, trying to stop the master from doing that to me. The two men grabbed me.

-I don't need you to take me... I know the way! _-_ I exclaimed furiously slapping the men's hands. I turned my head to confront the only two people I trusted my life, the ones I knew I should protect. I smiled at them, so maybe they could forgive me for what I had done, maybe they wouldn't be so sad about what was going to happen to me. I left the office, accompanied by the two men, trying to keep the tears from rolling down my face. I already had the answer to one of the questions. As I thought... that girl was more than she appeared to be... _Now I just have to find out what she really is and why the master wants her..._ I thought. I was standing in front of a metal door, the entrance door to the laboratory.

 _Shit..._ A voice echoed in my mind. _If you'd let me kill them..._ I ignored him, again. I heard him laugh. _Well... here we go again... there's been awhile since the last time..._

I went into the lab. I felt my legs tremble and my skin shivered. I didn't like the lab. It was a very cold place and it had a hideous smell. It was in the laboratory that the KuroNeko guild conducted experiments of various kinds. It was here that I first met this thing inside me. Kurogane had told me it was to make me stronger.

All Alliance guilds had a laboratory like this, and it was the Kurogane superiors who commanded the experiments. Nobody knows who they are and only Kurogane and the masters of the other 4 Alliance guilds have the right to talk to them. I had once asked the master this question. He just looked at me and answered me coldly. _Do not focus on matters you can not handle..._

The men who accompanied me laid me down on a metal table chained me and attached me to those cables. They were cables that conducted electric like shocks capable of weakening a demon like the one I had inside me, it acted similar to the chains that bound the demon, and just like them, they were capable of causing me unbearable pain. Kurogane appeared in my field of vision.

-Oh sweetheart, - he murmured sweetly, stroking my black hair. - Don't be afraid... It won't hurt... - he said with a smile. - This is just to make you stronger! - He exclaimed, laughing. I glared at him with tears in my eyes. And I said it, I said what I had always wanted to say.

-I swear that someday I'm going to kill you! - I exclaimed, my eyes filling with hatred. - You're going to suffer more than all those you made suffer you motherfucker! - I heard him laughing, satisfied with my threat.

-So let's hope you survive this and do it... Sakumi... - he murmured with a smile, snapping his fingers.

At that moment an unbearable pain ran through my body. And I screamed, even though I tried not to, I shouted as loudly as I could. I wasn't screaming because that pain invaded me, but because I was so stupid and weak. For letting Kurogane do that to me... For letting Kurogane hurt all those I ever cared about. My screams were not of pain, but of anger. Luckily the lab had special walls that would not let anyone outside hear what was going on here. I didn't want to worry Yuu and Misa, I didn't want them to hear my screams, I didn't want them to realize how weak he was, I didn't want them to realize how useless I was... I did not want them to know that I couldn't protect them...

_"Sakumi... You represent wisdom, so you'll have the owl"_

But after all... how could wisdom defeat such a power?

I didn't endure the torture for a long time and lost consciousness. I only realized that when Kurogane forced me to come back to my senses.

-Don't shut up yet, dear, - he murmured. - I love hearing your voice so much, - he said softly, laughing.

And so once again that pain ran through my body. I could hear a scream, it didn't look human, maybe it was his. The torture took what seemed an eternity. But Kurogane finally got fed up and left me. My whole body ached and I quickly lost my senses.

_I only realized I was unconscious when I woke up. He was lying in front of me, just a little farther ahead. He seemed to be unconscious, like me. I got up and walked over to him, he seemed to have a hard time breathing, and for the first time, I seemed to pity him. I smiled._

_-Nah... Must be my impression... I could never pity this monster... - I whispered. As soon as I turned my back a hand grabbed my ankle and I fell with a small hysterical scream. I looked the demon that was now laughing._

_-I loved that scream, pretty girl! - He laughed with a hoarse voice. I continued to stare him with hatred, when our eyes met. - Could I ask you for a favor? - He pronounced, looking away. I didn't answer and_ _just stared at him with my beautiful blue eyes. - Could you get me out of these chains? - He asked, making noise as they moved. I continued to stare him the same way. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, for a second he looked almost human, then he laughed. - Your reaction was great Sakumi... - he commented. - Of course the answer is no... - He said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath._

_-I told you not to pronounce my name, monster. - I mumbled angrily. He laughed again._

_-Okay, Okay... - he began raising his hands in surrender, looking amused. - You should go to a terapist or something... to see if you can channel that anger... - he said, laughing. I just kept looking at him. We'd never had much contact... and if it had been my choice... I'd never have met him. He turned his face. - And I told you three times, little girl... my name is Rin... I wish you would stop using those petty names to refer to me! - I looked at him strangely. He looked at me. - What!? I also have rights! I have a name... you could at least use it, right? - I sighed getting up and away from him. I heard the chains move and when I looked at the demon again he was sitting, leaning on his hands and trying to breath. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. - Oh... don't worry about me... it was those shocks... they made me weaker... and so the chains hurt more than they used too... but I'm a demon... I can handle all this! - He exclaimed as if nothing had happened. I stared at him for a few seconds and turned my back again, sighing._

_-This nightmare never ends, - I murmured. He laughed again. - For someone who's supposed to be weak, you're very amused today! - I exclaimed irritatedly._

_-Of course... it's so amusing to see you so angry... - he murmured with a smile. I couldn't stand those funny lines of him so tried to punch his face, but he grabbed my wrist and I lost my balance again, falling on him. He started to laugh again, looking into my eyes. - Have I told you that you have beautiful eyes? Blue ones just like him... - He murmured with a smile, I tried to get up but he stopped me._

_-Let me go! - I shouted. How the hell did he have such strength? - Didn't you just said you were so weak you couldn't handle the chains? - I asked sarcastically. He continued to smile at me._

_-Yes... but I lied... - he said, laughing loudly. I glared at him. - Oh, come on... Don't tell me you thought I was that weak, Yukime-dono... - He smiled. I slapped his hands away angrily._

_-I told you, don't refer to me in that way... - I murmured._

_-I can't call you Sakumi or Yukime-dono... then how do you want me to treat you? - He asked._

_-Don't talk to me, simple... - I said as I continued to try to get up. - Wait till I can get back into my senses!_

_-You always try to ignore me, - he began. - But I know deep down you like my company... - He said laughing. I glared at him as I always did when I looked at him._

_-I'll never ever enjoy your company... - I said coldly, getting up. He smiled coldly, pushing me to the floor and placing himself above me, preventing me from getting up._

_-You know what I like best about you? - He asked, looking at me with his red eyes. - Your courage to say the things you want when you want... and with everyone... you're not afraid of anyone... - He began, pausing. - The only thing you're afraid of is losing those you love, - he said at last. I stared at him in disbelief. I had never seen his eyes that close, I had never noticed how human they looked. - But don't think that that makes you weak... We are all afraid of something Sakumi... even that asshole of your master is afraid of something... - he whispered drawing closer to me. - But fear doesn't mean weakness... rather the opposite... Sakumi... The strong ones are the ones who dare to fear! - He exclaimed softly. I could feel his breath on me, and for some reason I couldn't move an inch, just managing to look at that thing above me. The demon came closer and closer, putting his mouth to my ear. - Sakumi... Fear and courage is like light and darkness... There can't be one thing without the other... Courage is the act of conquering fear... and you can only overcome it when you know what you fear... - He pulled away and looked at me seriously. A few seconds later he laughed and got off me. - Sakumi... You're redder than Lilith's hair... - He said between laughs._

_-What... - I started to get up quickly. But as I was raising my self, Rin lowered his head, trying to restrain his laughter, which caused us to collide. I fell back to the floor, gripping my forehead. - AU! Shit... Shit... You son of a bitch... - I said complaining. He grabbed his head and laughed even more._

_-Au... Sakumi... it was your fault... You shouldn't get up so fast... - He fell to the ground laughing and shut up a few seconds later. - We never talked for so long..._

_-And we'll never get do it again, don't worry, - I said coldly with my hands on my forehead. He sat up again._

_-Why? I feel so lonely here with no one to talk to... - He said after looking at me for a few seconds. I continued to stare at him coolly. He smiled. - Okay... you are the boss... But just so you know, it must take awhile till you wake up..._

_-How long have I been like this? - I asked stressed. I didn't want to worry Yuukihiro and Misaki._

_-I do not know... maybe ten hours? - I looked at the floor, shocked. Who knows what Kurogane could do to Yuu and Misa in my absence. - Don't worry... they're fine... - he said, lying down, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs. - I can still feel the presence of Lilith and the other one in the guild, - he informed, referring to the "other one" as a person refers to someone who hates. I got up and walked away, sitting with my back to him. I felt his eyes on me. - And there it is... She is ignoring me again... - he stammered. I heard the chains rattling. - Hey... Sakumi... Don't you dare ignore me, girl... - He said in a rough voice._

_-What? Are you going to do something about it? - I asked, ironically, looking at him. I held up my hands. - Oh my god! I'm so afraid of you... - I said sarcastically. He laughed. - Can you stop laughing? I do not see where is the joke... - I mumbled._

_-But I'm so glad I finally get to talk to you... We never talked for more than a few seconds, - he said. - I don't know what Kurogane told you... But I'm no monster... I also have feelings, Sakumi... - he murmured, looking at me._

_-I don't need Kurogane to tell me you're dangerous... - I mumbled coolly. - You gave me proof of such a thing... - I said remembering that day he possessed me and almost killed Damon, Yuu and Misa. He realized what I was referring to._

_-Don't tell me that before that you still had doubts about what he had told you... - he murmured almost in a question._

_-I do not usually believe what Kurogane says... - I replied, not knowing why I was talking about it. - I only treated you like this for precaution... - He closed his eyes and smiled sarcastically._

_-So he got us both... - he said, laughing. It wasn't an amused laugh like the other ones. - Do you know why Kurogane told you not to trust me? Why he told you that I was dangerous and that you should treat me like the monster I was? - I shook my head in a no. But why was I talking to him? I should be ignoring him... as I always did. - Sakumi... he did it because I know your past... the one you forgot... - I opened my eyes and looked at Rin confused._

_-What!? - Those were the only words I could say at that time._

_-I have access to your subconscious Sakumi... I have access to all your memories, even those before KuroNeko. - He repeated. I continued to look him in the same way. Was that true? It would make sense... Kurogane certainly didn't want me to recover my memories... But..._

_-If you're telling the truth... then why didn't you ever told me about my past? - I asked getting up and walking to him. - Why the hell did you do that? You almost killed them! The only people I really cared about... - I mumbled, clenching my fists. He smiled at me, looking at me with those red eyes. It was a kind look... a human look._

_-I think if I told you the reason you wouldn't believe me... - he muttered. Then he sighed as he saw my gaze. - Don't bother looking at me like that... if I told you, you would laugh at me... - he said with a smile._

_-You know what... I do not even want to know! - I exclaimed irritated, turning away again._

_We were silent for a few minutes, maybe even hours... I was not sure how to distinguish the time there..._

_-Sakumi... - he began at last. - Are you really going to do that? - I ignored his question because I didn't really understand it. - Are you really going to kill him horribly?_

_-Why on earth are you asking me that now? What does it matter? - I asked, still irritated by being there. - Why am I even talking to you... - I murmured, pulling my hair, maybe that way I could wake up faster. He laughed._

_-Kurogane has always treated you as an object that belongs to him... and you never barked at him before... I was only realizing what had changed for you to suddenly act like that... - He commented._

_-The thing that changed is that I'm sick of that man! - I exclaimed almost in a cry of despair. - How fucking annoying can he be!? Always with his stupid little angelic and disgusting smile! - I said getting up. - Did he thought I had the patience to put up with him until the end of my days? Oh Please! I don't have such characteristic! I can't put up with men like him! - I said trying to take a deep breath to calm myself down. I heard a big laugh coming from Rin. When I looked at him he was lying on the floor shaking oddly, trying to breathe. I sighed irritated._

_-Sorry... Sorry... - he started between laughs. - Don't get angry... - he finally stopped laughing. - It was difficult to avoid this reaction after what you said... You completely lost your composure... - He apologized. - Personally, I think he should be destroyed... he and the whole Alliance... - he murmured, looking furious. - Especially those mysterious superiors... - His eyes seemed almost to burn as he uttered those last words._

_-Do you know who they are? - I asked,  finding his attitude strange. He sighed and his eyes softened._

_-I do... After all, they put me in this situation... - he said. I was going to prepare myself to make him reveal the identities of his superiors, but he raised his hand indicating that he had not finished speaking. - And I will not tell you who they are... don't insist... I agree with Kurogane on this point... Do not mess with things that you can't handle, Sakumi... they are dangerous. - He paused, taking a deep breath. - That's what I'd like to tell you... - he began again. - But I know how stubborn you are... and that's why you'll do everything in your power to get information about them... - he murmured, sighing without patience. - So I think the safest thing in this situation is to tell you everything before you get us both in certain death situations... - He said stopping abruptly, leaning his head. A few seconds later he sighed and got up. - But... it seems that we'll have to solve the problem we have at hands first..._

_-What do you mean? - I asked. He dragged the chains as he walked, stopping a little farther forward and tilting his head again._

_-Looks like your dear master made his move earlier than I had imagined... - he shouted so I could hear him in that distance._

_-What do you mean...? - I asked again, still not understanding what he meant. The demon seemed to be ignoring me. - HEY! CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT? - I screamed._

_\- Calm down, will you? - He asked, sighing. - I'm trying to figure out what to do! - He exclaimed, returning to his thoughts. - Who will be the target? - I heard him whisper. - I don't think he would kill the girl, - he whispered. - Besides, the girl wouldn't kill them... It has to be someone who can completely block the memories... - He seemed to whisper some more things but I couldn't hear everything. After a few seconds he laughed. - Ok... don't tell me he actually was dumb enough to try what I think he tried..._

_-Rin... I swear that if you don't explain what the hell is happening to me immediately, those chains won't be the only thing inflicting you pain! - I said to the young man with black hair that was in front of me. He looked at me smiling._

_-Let's say your favorite master sent your little friends on a mission..._

_-What... why? - I asked confused. - Did he give them one more chance to kidnap the girl? - He looked at me as if I had asked a stupid question._

_-What? No! He sent a bunch of murderers to handle that... - He said walking towards me. - He sent them on a mission to do something about your parent's killer..._

_-But... my parents were killed in an accident... - I mumbled._

_-No Sakumi... That's what Kurogane wants you to believe... Actually, your parents are alive! - He exclaimed. - But that's not the issue, - he continued, dismissing my attempts to know more about my past. I don't know why but I couldn't help smiling at what he had just said. My parents were alive. We could see each other again. - Lilith and stupid Cass failed to find out who the target was... no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get into the kids eyes and they didn't pronouce the name of the target... - He paused. - But everything points to him... Although I don't believe Kurogane thinks that will work... - He looked at me for a few seconds. - Sakumi... I know it's a little hasty... - he began at last. Then he held out his hand. - But could you trust me? Together we can fulfill your promise with Kuroshitane... - He said smiling. I looked at his hand and looked into his eyes. How could I suddenly trust him? He seemed to notice my hesitation. - I know you don't like the idea... but in order to save your friends we will have to work together this time... - he informed me trying to convince me. I looked into his red eyes._

_-Before I accept or not, you'll have to answer one thing... - I demanded. He sighed and shook his head. - Look me in the eye and tell me... Why did you try to kill them that day? After all... if you hadn't done it, I would trust you..._

_-It was to protect you... - he replied immediately. I opened my mouth at the sudden response. He looked at me confused. - Are you blushing again? God... you humans take everything very seriously... - He said sighing. - Listen... Kurogane told me that if I revealed something of your past or that if you and I started to get to friendly he would kill you. I just did what I had to do to make sure you would hate me... - His eyes didn't stray from mine throughout his speech._

_-Then why the hell did you possesed me? During the mission..._

_-Because I wanted to check something... Just like you, I thought it was strange that she was half-demon! - He answered me promptly continuing to look at me._

_-And this Ezkiel... Who is... - He put his finger to my lips shutting me._

_-You said one question and I answered you two, Sakumi... That about Ezkiel I can answer you later... Your friends may be in danger... Now, do you accept or not? - He asked, holding out his hand again. I looked at his hand, it was similar to a human hand with long nails painted in black._

_-How do I know I can trust you? - I asked, still looking at his hand. I heard him sigh._

_-Very well... I understand... - he began. - Do this... When you wake up and see that your little friends are not here as I told you..._

_-My little friends have names! - I exclaimed._

_\- I also have one... and you are always NOT using it! - He exclaimed. - Just like I was saying... When you see that they are on a mission, go to your master's office and look for the file case..._

_-And how do I know which is the right case? By the way... how can I even know if he has the_ filecase _there? Wait... - I said putting my hands in front of his face. I hadn't asked the important question yet. - Why would Kurogane send Yuu and Misa on a mission to deal with my parents killer... if they were supposed killed in an accident?_

_-Sakumi... Don't try to know more than you should... - he murmured with a sigh. - Now, wake up! You have a lot to do... - He said turning his back and walking away from me._

When I woke up I was in the infirmary. The first thing I did was run to Yuu and Misa's room. They were not there, so I ran to Kurogane's office. When I opened the door he was accompanied by another man, it was the master of another guild that belonged to the Alliance. Kurogane looked at me with a smile.

-Sakumi... I was getting very worried about you... Almost two days? It never took you so long to wake up... - he murmured with a laugh. The other master looked at me, he had sinister yellow eyes. I just stared at him for a second, turning my attention to my master.

-What did you do to them? - I asked as I walked to Kurogane, not taking my eyes off him. - Where are Yuukihiro and Misaki? - He smiled.

-They went out on a mission yesterday... - he informed. Rin had told me the truth... - I don't think they told you so they could protect you... but... a few months ago they heard one of the conversations I was having with one of the masters... we were talking about your parents... and how they were murdered... - He continued looking for a few seconds at the other master, they both had a smile on their faces. I clenched my fists and tried to control myself. - So they forced me to give them the killer's name and information about him... It looks like they wanted to do something to make up for everything you did for them...

-Who was it? Who's the killer, Kurogane? - I asked aggressively. The other master looked at him.

-Seems like the young people here don't have good manners Kuro... - he murmured slowly. - The Lords may not like it... when you don't control children, they can do stupid things... things that can blow the plans... - he said, looking at me. Kurogane laughed.

-Don't worry... this one may bark a lot but doesn't bite, - he said. - Now Sakumi, my dear... You will have your answers as soon as I finish my meeting with this dear and humble man... Go to your room and rest a little more... I don't think you are fully recovered. - He said petting my hair. I was getting ready to punch him, but something stopped me.

 _Gods Sakumi... Control yourself? One step at a time, please... First the file and then the beating, okay?_  Echoed Rin's voice in my head. I clenched my fists and turned my back. As I opened the door one of the master's messengers entered.

-Sir... They came back... - he said bowing. Kurogane smiled.

-Fantastic! - He exclaimed, laughing. The other master looked at Kurogane.

-What's he talking about, Kurogane? - He asked, his voice hoarse and strong. My master looked at him half offended.

-Oh, Crowbel... One of the rules of the Alliance says that masters don't get involved in each other's affairs... -  Kurogane pronounced smiling and getting out of the office. - Crowbel, my friend, we will continue the conversation in another day... - he said dismissively. - Come on... I'll walk you to the door. - And so the two masters and the messenger left the office leaving me alone there.

 _Sakumi... now is your chance! Find the fucking case!_ He exclaimed desperately in my head.

-Don't sound that desperate! Doesn't look like you! - I exclaimed, running to Kurogane's desk. He always gave us copies of the information he got for each mission, so the originals should be somewhere around there. I opened all the drawers and looked in all kinds of papers and folders. I didn't find anything. - If the mission is false... maybe he didn't make copies of the files... - I mumbled, closing the last drawer and running to Kurogane's archives. I searched everything and couldn't find anything. - He has nothing here... - I said, closing the last file of the archive.

 _Then we aren't lucky..._ Sighed Rin. Then he seemed to light up. _Wait... Your friends are idiots!_ he said. I clenched a fist prepared to silence him. _I say this in a good way! Nothing against them... I was just saying that they are airheads! Take it easy!_ He exclaimed.

-What does the offending has to do with the file then? - I asked, taking a deep breath.

 _I was just thinking... Maybe they left the case in the infirmary when they were there..._ He said.

-Ok... They may be airheads... But I don't believe they would leave the information of a mission behind... - I Said smiling. - Besides we just got out of the...

 _But it's our last option and it doesn't hurt to try Sakks..._ He shouted excitedly.

-My name is Sakumi, you monster! - I exclaimed, offended. I heard his laughter.

 _And I'm Rin, pleasure to meet you..._ He answered. _Now let's stop introductions and let's work, shall we?_ He proposed. I left the office and went to the infirmary. As soon as I opened the door, I looked everywhere. There was the case, on top of one of the tables at the bottom of my bed.

-How the hell didn't we see that here before? - I asked, running to the table and grabbing the filecase.

 _Don't blame me... I'm chained... I can't see what you see... So you were the one that didn't saw it... Maybe you should think about getting some glasses..._ I ignored his comment looking at the folder. _How about you open that thing? It's not standing there that you're going to find out who the target is..._ He sighed.

-You sound like a child... If you could calm down, I would thank you! - I said without patience to put up with him. I opened the folder without any hesitation. I had to know who Yuu and Misa were going to fight with. I had to know if they had any chance. As soon as I opened the folder I noticed the attached photo. The man looked familiar.

 _So? Who's the target?_ He asked excitedly. I looked at the information. _No, wait... don't say... Let me guess..._

-This isn't right ... How can it be? - I said when I read the information about the man. I closed the folder and put it down. - I need to help them... They will never be able to defeat an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail...

 _So the target is Gray Fullbuster like I thought..._  He said with a smile. _Makes sense... girls usually like their father more..._

-What the hell do you mean? - I asked without patience for his little games.

 _Nothing._ He grunted, smiling.

-Fullbuster... I think I've heard that name somewhere... - I said I started to have a little headache.

 _Of course u did..._ He said without patience. _I can explain to you later why! But now you need to do something else._

-Something else? Since when do you give the orders around here? - I asked irritably.

 _I'm sorry... But it was something unexpected..._ he said innocently. _Remember when Kurogane left the office?_ I nodded.

-The messenger told him they had come back. - I said.

_Exactly... First I didn't give it much thought... but I think..._

-They managed to kidnap her... - I conclude, interrupting him.

 _Exactly!_ He exclaimed happily. _And if he's going to do what I think he's going to do... Then we have to get her out of here immediately..._

-And what is he planning to do? - I asked confused walking out of the infirmary.

 _He's going to do the exact opposite of what he did to you in the laboratory that day..._ he murmured seriously. _He's going try to remove the demon she has in her body._

-So she's one of the other four... - I said running to a room next to the lab. It was a small room with a mirrored window where you could see what was happening in the laboratory.

 _No... You misunderstood Sakumi..._ Rin started. _She doesn't have a demon like me or the others... We are demons that were modified by the Superiors let's say... Fusing cells of the demons of Zeref and other creatures with a normal demon..._ He hesitated but ended up finishing what he wanted to say. _But what she has in her body... It's a pure... what do you call it? Ah, yes... Elemental Demon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when i'll update the next chapters cause now i want to put my efforts on finishing the fanfic first... i'll still try to publish the next chapter in a week or 2...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long!!!!  
> I hope you do like this chapter tho... this was one of the funniest I've written and was really emotional too!
> 
> Once again, sorry, and thanks for reading!

**Yuukihiro**

_It was a beautiful day... the birds chirped happily with the sunlight lighting their way. The wind blew the leaves of the trees... making a pleasant melody... A melody of peace and comfort. Philosophical Sigh..._

-How in hell could you forget the fucking file case!? - My bitchy sister shouted, interrupting my narrative and turning that beautiful melody into a grotesque and horrible sound.

-Excuse me!? - I said offended. - You were the one who had it! And how many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm narrating?

-I gave it to you! Before we left the infirmary, remember? - She asked, ignoring my last question... as usual. - And you left it there!

-Yes... I know... - I said, sighing and trying to calm her down. - But I was trying to make one of those epic exits, in slow camera... feel me? And I needed concentration to do it perfectly... so I put it down somewhere... - I shrugged. - Then I didn't pick it up because it would spoil the scene... what's the point of me leaving epically and then going back in for a file case? If I did that I wouldn't look like a hero but like a fool... - Misa began to look at me strangely. I took the opportunity to continue my brilliant narrative.

_We were in a secret hiding place... Set in a super secret location that only I, Misa and Sakumi knew about... It was our little hideout..._

-What... - she began, interrupting the narrative again, dropping her head on the table and letting out a muffled cry. Speaking personally, that cry sounded like a dying horse... Then she muttered something to herself and raised her head again. - Why the hell did I give you the case!? - She asked herself, letting her head fall on the table a few times. - Master is right! We are both incompetent! - She said, letting out a new animal moan.

_And this was how our troubled adventure, in the demand to hunt a possible murderer, was going... We didn't do it for money... No... Money didn't interested us... We only did it for a friend... a sister... Dramatic tears! Because after all... friendship is worth more than gold... Dramatic music._

-Yuuki... stop being so fucking dramatic and come sit down so we can make the fucking plan! - exclaimed my sister looking at me as if she was a wild beast. I moved to a chair and sat down, looking at her with my face number 13, "my best impression of a person immensely offended by your words." She sighed. - Holy Gods... there is no soul capable of putting up with you... - I smiled at the compliment.

-So... - I murmured in a mysterious tone. - What are you planning to do to capture this... - I paused to emphasize the scene. - Greg Filester...

-Gray Fullbuster, Yuuki! The man's name is Gray, Fullbuster! We've been watching the man for half a day... you could at least know his name... - She corrected me rigidly. I lost my composure.

-Yeah... Sure... Gray Fullbuster... I knew that... - I said abashed. Then I composed myself and cleared my voice. - So... - I started in the same tone of voice has earlier. Misa grabbed a crumpled paper ball and tossed it to my forehead.

-Yuuki... - She sighed - For the sake of all the gods of Ishgar... If you don't stop with the dramatic shit I swear I'll throw you in a well... bottomless, to be more dramatic!

-OK! - I exclaimed raising my arms in surrender - So... - I started with that voice without notice, her look made me change my tone. -...What's the plan? - She sighed, showing me some papers written and drawn by her.

-We don't know much about his routine, so it would be best to watch him for a few more days... Unfortunately, time is not something we have in large quantities... So I think it's better if we wait until he's alone and then attack. - She told me with a serious face.

-Yeah... Looks good I guess... - I said annoyed with the plan. Then I had a brilliant idea. - Wait! I know... We could disguise ourselves as Sorcery Weekly journalists... and we could say we wanted an interview ... and then when we were alone... Bam! Grag's gone... - Misa looked at me like I was crazy.

-You've been reading too much manga Yuuki... - She sighed. Then she looked me again. - And once again... It's Gray! - She exclaimed.

-Ah... Right... - I said putting my brilliant idea aside and trying to memorize the man's name.

-As I was saying... the best way is to wait, but we don't have time... So, what we are going to do is this... - She said explaining the plan with various diagrams and drawings. As soon as she finished she looked at me. - Did you understand?

-Yes... but you didn't need those drawings... I'm not that stupid... - I muttered offendedly.

_And so we prepared everything to put the plan into action and left our refuge, getting into a café near Fairy Tail's building... with our eyes on the entrance... we waited for our hen to leave the hennery. After about two-quarters of an hour and two cups of tea, the guild door opened so that our target and a boy similar to him came out. Misa and I looked one another intensely... MISA and I looked one another intensely..._

My sister looked me from the corner of her eye.

-You want me to beat you up, don't you? - She asked me, getting up and leaving some money to pay for my tea. I got up too and followed her.

_We were both about 7 meters away from the target. We mixed up with the crowd occasionally, like real ninjas... We couldn't be seen by our prey... if so he would escape our claws..._

-There's a lot of people here... - Misa muttered, moving faster so she wouldn't lose the man. I tried to accompany her. A few seconds later she stopped near an alley and looked at the rooftops.

-We should get up there... - She suggested.

-Don't you think we can be easily spotted that way? Jumping from roof to roof is not exactly the most discreet thing in the world, Misa... Neither is the safest... - I said with fear.

-There's a way for us not to be seen... - she said, looking down the alley and ignoring the "neither is the safest..." part. I looked her, trying to figure out what she meant. When I understood, I stared at her in shock.

-You don't mean... - I whispered, scared. She looked at me again, confirming what I feared. - But Misa... - I began seriously.

-Yes... I know... I'm afraid too... But if we don't catch this man then we won't be able to repay all that stuff Sakki did for us! Yuuki this is a mission that we can't fail... For nothing in this world! - She exclaimed seriously. She looked at the roofs again. - Besides, if we continue on the ground, we won't be able to put our plan into practice... - she informed me and started walking down the alley. - Hurry up... Or we'll lose the man! - I sighed, hesitating to get in there, then ran to her. I looked at the top of the roof. It seemed taller than I originally thought.

-Misa... Can't you go alone? You know how I am with roofs... Not that I'm afraid of highs... It's not that... It's the... Mice... That... The mice... You know how I'm highly allergic to bites... ahhh... mouse bites! I get very sick and... - I looked the place where my sister supposedly was. I didn't saw her there. - Ahhh... Misa?

-Yuuki... Stop whining and climb the fucking rooftop! Didn't you hear the brilliant speech I gave before entering the alley? - I heard her question from the rooftop.

-Ohhh... - I said filling my chest. - I can assure you that it was anything but brilliant... - I laughed.

-Yuukihiro Mei climb to this rooftop immediately! - She exclaimed frightening me. I looked her.

-You know... at least you could give me a little help... - I muttered putting one foot on top of a box, trying to climb to the roof. - You have air magic... for you, it's easier to get there... - I looked at the roof again. She was no longer there. -Okay... Sure... I'll manage myself... no worries... after all, I am the great Yuukihiro Mei... Nothing stops me when I have an obstacle to overcome... - I murmured proudly, grabbing a window sill. At that moment I slipped and fell, gracefully, on the floor. - AU! FUCK...SHIT...

-Yuuki... could you make less noise? - Misa asked from the top of the roof.

-You bitch... you're doing it on purpose! - I exclaimed in a whisper. She smiled at me. - Weren't you worried that we could lose the man? - I asked, getting up and trying to climb to the roof again.

-Yes... but from here we can see most of the city... plus two shirtless people aren't very difficult to spot... - She said, reaching out and helping me to climb to the roof.

-Shirtless? - I asked as I stood beside her. - What are you talking about? Greg...

-Gray... - she corrected.

-Gray and that kid were dressed when they left the guild... - I said walking to the edge of the roof. I saw a shirtless man and a shirtless boy in the crowd. -Well... that's real magic...

-It reminds me of Sakumi... When we are on missions or alone... - Said Misa laughing. - Although in her case it's not that serious... I think she started to do it more often after returning from the train with Glaceoris...

-Yeah yeah... I know... Come on, let's follow them... - I muttered getting up and preparing myself to jump to the next roof. A hand grabbed my clothes.

-Are you crazy? weren't you just warning me that we could be seen? - Misa questioned, pulling me to her side.

-Ah... Yes... Forgot... - I said. I looked at her seriously. - Are you sure you want to do it? - I asked.

-I don't want to summon the demon that's true... but if it's the only thing we can do to complete the mission then we must summon them! - She exclaimed seriously.

-We have? - He said in a questioning tone. - Wait... you're not going to tell me that I have to summon mine too, right?

-Yuuki... We need to put the man to sleep with something... And bring a tranquilizer weapon with us is not discreet at all... - She explained quietly. I sighed, watching my sister draw from her right hand some kind of spear.

_I saw my sister take from her right hand some kind of spear. It was her demon... A horrible and dangerous thing... But of course... not as dangerous as Yuukihiro and his demon... Yuukihiro was the strongest and so had the strongest demon of the three... Because his demon was made with one of the demons of Zeref... Belonging to..._

-Yuuki... This may hurt a little! - My sister warned me, touching me with the tip of the spear shaft.

-Au... You touched harder on purpose! - I complained.

-You're just babbling... Not my fault... - she excused herself.

Now let me explain why my sister did what she did... The truth is that each of our demons has a special ability... Misa can make her and whoever she touches with the spear shaft invisible for 2 minutes. Of course, mine was much more useful... for my demon could...

-Yuuki... You coming or not? - Misa asked bored, two roofs ahead.

-She can really make me mad sometimes... - I sighed jumping to the next roof, following her.

 _The man and the boy who was with him walked towards Magnolia Park... it was a beautiful park... with tall green trees... with birds chirping in harmony with the wind and nature... it was a quiet place... a perfect place to fall asleep..._ zzzzz _..._

-YUUKI! FOR GOD'S LOVE STOP DOING WHAT YOU NARRATE! - Exclaimed my sister in my ear. I raised my head.

-I'm sorry... but you're completely wrong... I don't do what I narrate... I narrate what I do... completely different stuff! - I exclaimed, almost bumping into my sister who had stopped abruptly. - Damn... warn me before you hit the brakes... One day I'll buy you some lights so that... - My sister interrupted me once more.

-Look... he stopped... - she said, pointing the half-naked man. - He's talking to the boy... he must be his son or something... Quick... use your demon and listen to what they're saying! - She exclaimed, shaking me.

-Calm down! I haven't even prepared myself mentally for that! - I said quickly. She looked at me menacingly. I looked at the man, the boy was already distancing himself from him and he had sat on one of the benches in the park... Turned completely towards us. - Too late... the kid's gone... - I informed her.

-Doesn't matter... the man is right there... let the demon out and see if you can shoot him! - She exclaimed. I sighed again.

-But I do not want to... - I said pouting.

 _Are you scared, kid? Piru-piru..._ I heard a voice in my mind. _You're so afraid of us... we just want to be your friends... piru-piru..._ The skin on my back shivered.

-He's talking to me, Misa!!!! - I exclaimed, clinging to her. - Make him shut up! - I heard her sigh without patience.

-You heard what the master told us when we got these things right? Don't listen what they say... completely ignore them... Is it that hard for you to do that? - She asked, shaking her leg so I would let go. - Now quit whining and summon that fucking demon... - she said with a sigh.

-Ok... whatever you want you insensitive bitch... your brother's here... full of... no fear... and you do not even... - I sighed. - You know what, fuck it! I'm afraid... But if we don't catch him then we will not repay all that stuff Sakki did for us! Misa this is the mission that we can't fail... For nothing in this world! This is not a matter of wanting to or not... it's a matter of we have to! - I exclaimed vigorously.

-Yuuki I just said that a couple of minutes ago... - she murmured.

-Yes... but I said it in a sexier voice... - I informed him, stepping away from the plate he was about to take,

-Oh gods why... - my sister whispered, moving away.

 _Hey, kid... you're running out of time... The two minutes of Castiel are ending..._ Muttered the voice in my head again. I tried to ignore... that thing. And I prepared to draw my bow out of the right hand. As soon as I had the bow in my hand I felt the demon try to take over me. Of course, he couldn't do it... I wasn't weak enough and the shackles kept him chained and tied.

-Are you ready Yuuki? - My sister asked already calm.

-Let's do this... - I stated pulling the elastic of the bow back and invoking a white arrow in order to numb the victim and not to kill her.

-I think you can shoot whenever you're ready Yuuki... He doesn't seem to have noticed us yet. - Misa informed, lowering herself so that no one could see her. The invisibility was about to end... I had to fire it soon.

 _Kid... are you sure you don't want to hear me out? I need to tell you something important before you make a mistake..._ Mumbled that voice again. I ignored it. _Okay... whatever..._

I stretched the elastic as far as I could and focused the target. I had to hit him...if I didn't get at the first time, everything would be over. I let go the elastic. The arrow flew from the bow toward the man. The man didn't move and so the arrow pierced the man from side to side.

-YES! - I exclaimed, getting up and doing the dance of victory. - You've lost Greg... - At that moment my sister got up.

-Yuki... look... - she pointed to the man sitting on the bench. I looked at it, it was not the man sitting on the bench but an ice-crumbling statue.

-Oh fuck... - I said.

-So the target was him... - said a voice behind us. Misa removed the spear she had just put in her hand and prepared to attack. I summoned another arrow, this time a yellow one, to paralyze the enemy. I turned around and saw the boy who was accompanying our target about 5 meters from us.

-Shit... - My sister whispered. Then I saw her smile. - You're really cute... but the problem here is that it's two against one... you have no chance boy... - Said she looking at me. - Yuuki now! - She exclaimed as I let go of the elastic, letting the arrow fly towards him. The young man dodged it just in time and stood where he was, smiling.

-You know... I hate it when younger people call me boy... - he murmured, preparing to attack. Suddenly he stopped, seeming to remember something. -Oh yes by the way... who told you I was alone?

_I looked back... seeing Greg there... right on the edge of the roof... with his hair dancing in the wind and a murderous look..._

-Wait... there's no one there... - I said abruptly interrupting my narrative and concluding that maybe I had been tricked by the boy.

-Silver... Stop playing... - Scolded a voice from the same spot where the kid had come. The man looked at us. - Now... Can you tell me why have you been following me for more than half a day? - He asked.

-But how... - My sister whispered.

_But how in hell did he know that we had been following him for a day and a half... thriller music..._

The man looked at me strangely.

-You know... you're even good for your age... but let's just say you're not... good enough? - He said as if he couldn't get words to express what he wanted. - Let's rather say that I am already experienced in the matter...

-Yuuki... - My sister called putting the spear in her hand again. I looked at her and did the same, realizing what she wanted to do. _Second Origin..._ I read it on her lips. I shook my head.

-Unison Raid: Second Origin: Ice Demon Slayer Warth! - We exclaimed attacking them both. I saw the man looking at us strangely again, and then he smiled. _But why isn't he dodging?_ I asked myself. At that moment I realized why... the man had literally eaten our attack. That could just mean one thing. For the first time I observed the man's arm, there it was... a tattoo like me and Misa had. That man was also a Demon Slayer... An Ice Demon Slayer.

-Damn it... our best attack... - muttered Misa.

-Demon Slayer Magic... - Greg whispered. - Where did you learn that kind of magic? - He asked.

-What do you have to do with it? - I asked unexpectedly. -The ones who came here to ask questions were us, you fucking pervert.

-Pervert? You're the ones following people and then I'm the pervert... - He stopped the speech half-way looking at the boy next to him. - It's the clothes, isn't it? - He asked with a sigh. The boy looked at him, then looked quickly at himself.

-Dad... our clothes... - he murmured as if he hadn't yet realized that he was half naked. Misa and I look at each other confused.

-But then you're here to ask me questions, is that it? - He asked, at last, interrupting the strange silence. I was preparing to answer but my sister prevented me

-Yuuki... don't fall into his traps... - she murmured. - He may be a Demon Slayer, but the only element he can eat is ice... we still have our own elements... - Misaki concluded, preparing another attack. - Air Demon Slayer Claws! - She exclaimed, creating three gusts of wind strong enough to cut steel. The two enemies deviated from the attack, preparing a counter attack.

-Very well... if that's the way they want it, that's the way they'll have it... - said the boy. - Ice Make: Lance! - Exclaimed the young man, attacking us with ice spears. He had the same magic as Sakumi.

_And so thus began a brutal fight against our enemy... after all... We had to fulfill this mission no matter what the cost... even if the price were... our lives... Very dramatic music._

-Water Demon Slayer Warth! - I exclaimed, attacking at last. The man and the boy turned away. Luckily as we were fighting on the highest roof, nothing was broken or destroyed.

-A mission? - Asked the boy, scouring my whole body. He was probably looking for my guild tattoo. Instinctively I took my hand to my neck, so he couldn't identify the mark. He didn't seem pleased with my gesture. He looked at my sister. Unlucky enough, her clothes were covering the mark on her right shoulder. - Very well... I have to force it then. - He murmured, running up to me and attacking me physically. I managed to defend the kick with my other arm, continuing to cover my mark. He didn't look pleased once again.

-Silver, get away... - Grag asked. The boy stepped away. - Okay... Let me see... I have not much patience... so we'll do it like this... You answer my questions and I won't hurt you... but if you prefer it the hard way I don't mind either... - He threatened.

-We're not puppies like the boy there... - I said pointing Silver. - First our questions... and then we'll see depending on your answers! - I exclaimed.

-All right... what about we do this, kids... You ask one question and I'll ask another... - The man suggested. - Deal?

_I looked my sister... She seemed suspicious... but I decided to accept the offer... After all..._

-Ok... You can start with your question... - Said Greg interrupting my narrative. An act that didn't make me very happy. I looked at him offended.

-Garb Fullbuster...

-Yuuki... For the last time... his name is Gray! - Exclaimed my sister without patience. - Look, you know what... get out of the way... let me ask the questions! - She said pushing me to the side and getting in front of me.

_She and the man looked at each other, wondering what each other questions were... and what the proper answer... Then the two of them and the boy stared at me strangely... as if I..._

-Okay, okay... Begin with the questions... I won't do it again... - I said annoyed, shutting up. My sister looked at the man again.

-Have you ever killed anyone? - Asked Misa. Greg looked at her, looking guilty.

-Yes, I have. - He answered. - Now... answer me... Who are you two?

-I'm Misaki Mei and that's my twin brother, Yuukihiro... We belong to the guild... -My sister hesitated... if he knew that we were from a Dark Guild then he would certainly kill us. - We belong to KuroNeko... - She said, showing her tattoo.

-KuroNeko!? - Silver said assuming a stance of attack. - That's a Dark Guild...

-Silver... - the man said, looking at the boy. - If they wanted to hurt us, they'd already done it... - The boy seemed to calm himself down, sitting on the floor of the roof.

-As you wish... if they kill you, it's not my fault. - He murmured, looking away. The man seemed to want to continue talking, but I interrupted him.

-No, no, no... Now the one asking a question is me... - I notified. - You! Did you kill Sakumi's parents? - I asked, going straight to the point. The man seemed to have a strange reaction to my question. He and Silver looked at me.

-Sakumi... - babbled Greg. He was going to speak more, but something prevented him from continuing. He stared up at the horizon right behind me. And then a gunshot was heard and pain consumed my shoulder. I saw the man trying to reach us. Misa shouted seeing on my knees. I heard a second shot... everything seemed to be over.

-Water Nebula! - I heard a voice exclaim through all the noise. The second shot didn't seem to hit anyone.

_I saw a blue-haired woman grab me... No... That was an angel... an angel sent from heaven to save me from this hell..._

I began to see everything blurred and lost the strength to speak. And so everything went dark...

_When I woke up I didn't dare to move. I knew that when I was unconscious I would end up there... in the same place as that thing..._

_-You know... If you want a person not to notice you woke up besides being still you should be silent too... Piru-Piru... - I heard him say._

_I stood up and ignored him... hoping I would wake up soon._

_-It's not by ignoring me that you'll wake up faster... piru-piru... - he murmured. I heard the sound of the chains and I looked back in fear. There he was, tall and slender. He had black glasses surrounding his red eyes as red as his hair. I looked away when he walked towards me. - You know, kid... if you promise to do me a little favor I promise to get you out of here immediately... piru-piru. - I looked him from the corner of my eye. He looked at me too, with a smile. - You just have to do what humans do... say please... say "Lilith, please get me out of here."... Piru-piru. - I looked at him startled, trying to open my mouth. My voice didn't wanted to come out. But... what if he was fooling me? What if he wanted to humiliate me? I clenched my fists and looked away. I heard the sound of the chains again. When I looked at him I saw the demon sitting, looking at me as if waiting for my words. I sighed. And I tried to visualize what Sakumi would do in this situation. I'm sure she'd face the demon at his own game._

_-Lilith... - I started with a nervous smile. - Please get me out of here... - I finished quietly. At that moment his eyes seemed to shine and I saw him jumping happily, laughing hysterically._

_-Very good... - he said at last. - Lilith is my name... I don't like it when you refer to me, Cass and my Rin as monsters... - he confessed. - So from now on... try to at least use my name... - He said with a big smile._

At that moment I opened my eyes. I was back to "reality". _What the hell was that? That was my demon... it even seemed nice..._ I shook my head vigorously getting those thoughts away. _I can't let myself be deceived... that's a monster! It's impossible for him to be nice... he was trying to use me... Yes... I'm sure..._

 _You know I can hear your thoughts boy..._ He said looking offended by what I had said. _Isn't it enough that I let you wake up early to prove that I'm a good soul? Piru-piru..._

 _Shut up! I don't care about you!_ I exclaimed angrily hoping he would shut up... I don't know if you feel me... but having a voice in your head coming up constantly is not a normal thing... I heard him laugh.

 _Well... doesn't matter... I'm sure Lord_ Ezkiel _will get us out of here when he finds out what they did to us..._ Lilith concluded and at last, his voice was gone.

-Lord Ezkiel? - I asked quietly. What the hell did he mean by that?

I tried to figure out where I was. I was lying on a comfortable bed. I lifted my upper body, uncovering myself and seeing my chest covered with bandages. My shoulder hurt a lot and I pressed it with my opposite hand.

-Darn... What happened? - I mumbled trying to remember. - We were talking to Greg's pervert ass... and then... There were gunshots? - I looked up at the ceiling trying to force the memories to surface. - Hmmm... No... I don't remember anything else... Oh well... Misa must have brought me back to the guild and they must have treated me or something... - I analyzed the previous events. - Well... if they tried to kill us then that means that Grent is probably the murderer of Sakki's parents... - I concluded, putting my feet on the ground. I looked at the other beds in the infirmary. -Sakki is no longer here... - I felt my feet cold and looked at the floor. It was a different color. - Hm!? Did they change the floor or something? - Then I realized something. The infirmary where I was was completely different from that of KuroNeko. - Oh, Shit... Don't tell me that... - I said walking to the door and opening it. As I crossed to the other side I saw on the left side a bar full of people I didn't know. One of them had the guild's mark visible in his hand. I was in Fairy Tail. I ran immediately into the infirmary taking a deep breath. - Oh shit... Don't tell me I'm a prisoner now... I'm sure they'll make me an example...

**~ * YUUKIHIRO'S IMAGINATION * ~**

**Yuuki stuck in a burning stick. Gray and his cronies appear and say, "This is what happens to those who investigate and get involved in our private affairs." You see several legal and dark guilds stepping back and keeping their distance. In the end, Fairy Tail conquers entire Fiore and the map burns.**

**... THE END ...**

-Oh my God... they're going to roast me like a pork on the spit... - I said in a startled voice. Then I realized something not less important. - Wait... Where's Misa? Oh my god... Do not tell me that...

**~ * YUUKIHIRO'S IMAGINATION * ~**

**Misa in rags rubbing the floor. Gray and his cronies appear with food and drinks, throwing it all to the ground, dirtying it again, and saying "Slave, you forgot to clean this... Because of your insolence, you won't have dinner today... Not that you were going to eat anyway...". Machiavellian laughing. Misa looks very unhappy as she cleans again what she had just cleaned. In the** **end, Fairy Tail conquers entire Fiore and the map burns.**

**... THE END ...**

-Oh no! Misa... - I said weakly. Then I clenched my fists. - No... I can still change this! BECAUSE NOTHING CAN GET IN THE WAY OF THE GREAT YUUKIHIRO MEI! - I shout with my hands up in the air. I looked around and found what I wanted.

_My shirt was immaculately laying on a chair. I put it on and left the infirmary with my best hero posture. It was now or never... Fairy Tail would face an anger that had never seen before... It would face the wrath of Yuukihiro... heroic music with a bright background image._

As soon as I stepped on the stone floor of the Fairy Tail guild bar everyone looked at me. They probably thought I was weak... after all, I was wounded... how foolish of them... I looked them too... with my best threatening look.

-YOU BASTARDS, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER!? - I screamed. They continued to look at me, they seemed confused. - ANSWER ME! - I exclaimed. They seemed frightened by my scream. - Oh, yes... - I said, intending to give them a speech about how scary I was when I wanted to. But something struck me before I had time to do it.

-Rude... I don't know what kind of education children receive in Dark Guilds... but here it's totally different kid! Here you can't shout whatever you want, you hear? Let alone call us that kind of names! - Exclaimed a frightening red creature. I shrank back and away from it. It was more frightening than Lilith.

-So that's what they intend to do? - I asked myself, looking at that thing frighteningly. - Feed me to their little but dangerous and merciless pet monster? - I paused dramatically. - While they watch and enjoy the show? - Another pause. - While they see me running away and running desperately, even knowing there's no way out of this nightmare? - Even longer break. - I never thought people were capable of such cruelty... No... Fairy Tail is not a human guild... Fairy Tail is made up of demons... Pure and demonic demons... - I concluded dramatically crawling away of that monster.

-Yuuki... - I heard the voice of my sister's spirit call. - Stop with the dramas...

-Oh no... Now they torture me with the voice of my sister... how far can the cruelty of these beings go? - I asked myself with tears.

 _Then, I saw her ghost. Right next to that monster. I saw her running to me, I was sure she would hug me and comfort me... reminding me that I was the powerful Yuukihiro_ Mei _and that nothing in this world could defeat me... I was assured that..._

-YUUKI DAMN IT! WAKE UP ONCE AND FOR ALL! - Misa shouted, kicking me away. I landed on a table. Breaking it in half. - Are you crazy or what?

-Au... Damn... Misa? Wait... are you real? Is it really you? - I asked as I stood up glad that she was alive... but just a little glad... I was not going to have a party for that... Then I saw the killer of Sakumi's parents approaching her. I ran to her. - Misa, be careful! Behind you! - I exclaimed, jumping over her and trying to punch the guy in the face. He stopped my fist with only his hand. I fell to the ground. - You murderer! Misa run away! I'll deal with them! - I said getting up.

-Yuuki... - She started.

_I was sure she was going to tell me that she couldn't leave her little brother behind... but I would remind her then that I was Yuukihiro Mei..._

-YES! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT DAMN IT! - I heard several voices scream when hearing my name. My sister punched me.

-CAN YOU PLEASE HEAR ME? - She asked menacingly.

-Oh no Misa... don't tell me they're controlling you in some way. - I said finally realizing why my sister hit me at that time. - Don't tell me they made you a zombie... a minion... Oh my god... Misaki... - I mumbled crying.

At that moment appeared a boy with blue hair and little taller than me. He had a cloth, some ropes, and a chair. He smiled at me and in an instant, I was bounded, gagged, and seated in the chair. I tried to scream so they would let me go but they didn't care... they were monsters after all.

-Sorry to do this to your brother Misaki... - said the blue-haired boy who had caught me. - But it seemed like the only thing that could keep him silent...

-No Zidane... Thank you... - she sighed as she looked at him. - My brother can become quite a talker when he wants... and it's a challenge to try shut him... - Misa said looking me by the corner of her eye. Behind her appeared the monster I had previously faced. I screamed, trying to get away, but in the process, I fell.

-Mom... stop scaring the kid... - the young man named Zidane murmured. The monster looked at him and seemed to calm down, becoming a beautiful woman with beautiful red hair. Misa approached me.

-Listen, Yuuki... Master deceived us... this man... - she began, pointing to Garb. - He's not the murderer of Sakumi's parents... he's in reality her father! - She exclaimed. I looked at her and then looked at the man. I repeated the process and started to smile continuing to look at them. They kept their faces serious. A few seconds later I managed to react to what she had just told me.

-EHHHHHHHHH !? GAB'S FALLI'S FAFA?? - I asked through the cloth that covered my mouth. Zidane made the favor of taking it away. - Thank you... you're a sweetheart... I like your style by the way... - I winked. He smiled at me. Then I looked again at my sister and then at the man. I prepared to scream once more, but Misa covered my mouth.

-Don't yell if you please... I'm not done yet. - She said harshly. - Yuuki... it seems that the only purpose of this mission was for us to be killed... - she informed me with sadness. - This man, named GRAY Fullbuster, is Sakumi's father... and this one... - she said, pointing to an angel... a blue-haired woman, she was incredible. - This woman is her mother, Juvia Fullbuster. Sakumi was kidnapped shortly before she turned six years old... Maybe she was kidnapped by Kurogane... - She told me.

-She was kidnapped? So that means... - I started looking at that beautiful woman. Now I remembered that she was the soul that had saved my life. I remembered an incredible question to ask. Yes... It had to be them! - Didn't you lose another child? - I asked, forgetting the previous subject. - Brown hair... Green eyes? - I asked, describing myself. Everyone looked at me. - No? Okay... Just asking... You never know... - Misa sighed. Grag looked at a girl with dark blue hair.

-Are you sure he didn't had any injuries in his brain, Wendy? - He asked.

-Oh, no... - My sister started hiding her face in her hands. - This isn't today's attack fault... He already came with this defect... I can't even believe I'm his twin sister... - Misa murmured without patience.

-Then, wait! - I exclaimed, trying to ignore my sister's comments. - But why would Kurogane kill us? I thought we were valuable to him! - I said offended.

-I don't know... maybe there's something even more valuable that demands our sacrifice Yuuki... You know how Master is... to him all that matters is power... no matter the cost... - My sister said lowering her head. Grent stepped forward and put his hand on her head.

-What really matters is that he wasn't able to do what he wanted... Now the two of you can rest easy. Fairy Tail and Éclair Fata will handle the rest! - He exclaimed with scary eyes.

-How will you handle the rest? - I asked.

-While you were sleeping we asked your sister several questions. She informed us of everything... And now that we know what's going on, we can act. Today, Fairy Tail and Éclair Fata will attack KuroNeko! - Exclaimed the red haired women. Everyone had the same reaction as me, except for Misa, Greg and Juvia.

-AH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? - I screamed. - A legal guild can't attack a guild like that... even if it's a Dark Guild you need the council authorization... - The red-haired woman punched me.

-First of all, you don't need to scream! - She exclaimed. - Second... KuroNeko took us something precious... We don't care about the Council opinion on the matter... We'll take it back anyway! - She exclaimed furiously. Grag smiled and Juvia seemed to want to cry.

-You see Yuu... Master has lied to us since the beginning... - My sister started looking at the mages of Fairy Tail. - KuroNeko is not the only place for us... Much less for Sakki... - She said tears rolling down her face.

-So, you're going to get Sakumi out of there? - I asked, looking at them and realizing the answer. I looked at the floor and for a second I closed my eyes. - Then in that case... - I started raising my head. - Then let us help you! We owe Sakki a lot! She has always... She always... - I tried to say, preventing the tears from flowing. - She always did everything for us... and we could never repay any of that... - Misa looked at me.

-Yes! This is the only chance we can do something for her! - She exclaimed. - Please... let me and Yuuki help you save Sakumi... - she asked, kneeling. The red-haired woman smiled. It was one of the wisest and kindest smiles I had ever seen.

-Did you hear? Gray... Juvia? - She asked with a smile. I looked at the two mages. Juvia looked like a water tap, crying clinging to Greg while he had a hand covering his face.

-It's so good to know... - He started sobbing. - It's so good to know that our little girl is still the same... - he murmured, looking proud. - It's good to know she made good friends... - The women seemed pleased with their reaction. She walked up to me and Misa, placing one hand on each head.

-It would be great to receive your help... - she murmured. Me and Misa looked at each other and started crying suddenly. Erza drew back, startled. - What did I do this time!?

-Mom... are you scaring the kids again? - I heard Zidane ask amused about the situation.

-I DID NOTHING! - Cried the red haired women in panic. Everyone started to laugh, while the four of us, Garb, Juvia, Misa, and I were crying and drooling.

-Finally Yuuki... We can finally repay what Sakki did for us... - Misa muttered through sobs. I smiled at her. At that moment a door burst open and a wretched blond man came inside. All eyes turned to him.

-Laxus... is something wrong? - The women asked urgently.

-Yes... I just spoke with Raiden... They were attacked... - The man began seriously. The woman looked at him so he could continue. - Valkíria was kidnaped, Erza... - As soon as she heard the news, she looked at us.

-Kurogane wanted Valkíria right? - She asked. I sniffed my nose and tried to wipe off the tears but my arms were still tied so I wasn't able to.

-Yes... When we failed the mission he said he had sent professionals to deal with the matter... - I informed her. - Quite possibly she was taken to our guild... - I said. - Do you know what he wants her for? - I asked, looking away. Erza looked confused.

-You don't know? - She asked. I shook my head.

-We only try to fulfill the tasks that man gives us... we are not allowed to do any kind of questions...

-We were expecting you to answer that question... - began the blond man. - We always knew this could eventually happen, her mother did warn us various times... but we never quite understood why... - he informed.

-So we won't only have to rescue Sakumi, but also Valkria... - said Erza. - We'll have to make two teams... We know more or less where Sakumi is... But Valkíria will be more difficult... - Suddenly I remembered.

-I think I have an idea for where she might be... And... if my theory is correct... I think I know what he's going to do to her... - I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me.

-What do you mean, boy? - The blond man asked.

-When the master gave us the mission to kidnap her, he said something about her being a special Elementar Demon... - I murmured, closing my eyes and trying to remember. - Maybe he wants to do the same thing he did to us... if she's that special... she has to be in the lab... - I speculated.

-Is he going to make her a guinea pig!? - Some people asked at the same time.

-No... He's going to put a demon in her body... and if she's that special... It's going to be even stronger than mine and Yuuki's... - Misa said, untying me.

-How long has she been kidnapped? - I asked.

-Raiden called me a few minutes after her being taken. - The blonde informed me.

-Then, in that case, we still have quite some time... But we'll have to act quickly... - I said. I looked at everyone in the bar. - Master Erza... I will lead a rescue team to the lab and Misa will guide the other to Sakumi! - I exclaimed, taking control. Erza smiled once more.

-You both know more about how your guild functions... - she began. - So you can make the plan, choose any Fairy Tail and Eclair Fata mage that can favor the mission, make the teams and tell what each one has to do... In any case... I think that no matter the plan is this will end up the same way... - She paused. - ... Total destruction! - She exclaimed frighteningly. Everyone agreed.

I looked at Misa and smiled at her, she smiled at me too. We were ready for this task... and we would do it at any cost... This time, this one really was... the mission that we couldn't fail! Freeze image and epic background music!

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long... Vacations and stuff is really getting in the way! But I hope you guys like this chap too!

**Valkíria**

-Open, open, open damn it! - I exclaimed, slamming the door furiously.

-Hey, relax Val... No one's dying you know... - Claudius murmured behind me trying to calm me down. I looked at him with a mad face.

-You're going to die if you don't shut up... - I whispered. Frosch and Lector hid behind Claude's back facing my murderous gaze.

-Frosch doesn't like it when Val looks at him like that... - The little Exceed murmured. Claude sighed raising his hands.

-Okay, okay... Destroy Erza's door... see if I care! - He exclaimed innocently. At that moment the door opened and I hurried inside.

-Erza! - I exclaimed looking at the person who had opened the door. Then I noticed that it wasn't Fairy Tail's master but Eeath instead. - What the hell are you doing here? - I asked looking at him confused. Then I remembered that there was something more important than Eeath's private life. I raised my hand, refraining him from speaking. - Tell me another time! I need to talk to Erza urgently! - I exclaimed, storming into the house stopping only when I saw Zidane in front of me. - Zidane! - I said in a friendly tone. - You look very fashionable today, - I said, pointing at his clothes.

-Thanks... - he murmured, bowing. - I didn't spend all that time in the closet for nothing, did I? - He smiled. I laughed. Whenever we saw each other we would make that joke... It always made me laugh. Zidane was one of my best friends. Just like his mother he was wise and kind, always ready to help. I had always imagined him as a great future master of Fairy Tail, just as Erza is. - Why don't we sit down? - He asked gently, taking me by the arm and leading me into the living room. As soon as we entered I saw Excalibor on the couch next to a sleeping Karou.

-Val! - Exclaimed the light blue Exceed flying to me.

-Calis! - I exclaimed, hugging her. I looked at Karou. - What are you guys doing here? - I asked annoyed.

-Same as always... Transportation... - Excalibor murmured unhappily.

-Damn! - I exclaimed immediately. - Don't tell me Eeath's getting too heavy for you... I have to tell him to cut on the children... - I said. I heard Zidane laugh.

-Leo's here too, - he informed me, sitting down on one of the sofas. I walked to the couch where Karou was sleeping and put her on my lap, sitting down in front of Zidane. At that moment Leo entered the room from the kitchen, stopping as soon as he saw me.

-Valkíria, - he whispered, walking slowly towards me. - Are you ok? Master told us you were attacked... You should be resting... - he said in a worried voice.

-Gods... - I murmured without patience. - Why the hell does everyone tell me that? You think what? That I am Claudius type, that only from breaking a nail stays in bed for 7 days? - I asked rhetorically.

-HEY! - Claude exclaim. - I heard that Val! - He said as he entered the room and sat beside me. - I'm a being with feelings, Val... unlike you! And I don't walk to the same side as your little friend Zidane! - He exclaimed pettily, pointing to the blue haired boy. Zidane only lifted his middle finger.

-Leo... did u check if everything was okay with the cakes? - Eeath asked, entering the room. Leo nodded. I moved my ears... sensing something was coming... A red haired Hurricane for sure.

-VALKÍRIA MAGNORIA! - I heard Erza shout behind Eeath. Everyone jumped frighten, I smiled and looked at Erza, who had just rushed into the room.

-Erza! - I exclaimed. - It's with you that I wanted to talk to... - I couldn't proceed with the sentence because Erza, in the blink of an eye, had appeared at my side grabbing me.

-Shut up! - She snorted annoyed. - You're really stubborn, you know that? Always disobeying medical orders... - She sighed, looking calmer.

-Wait, Master Erza! I need to talk with you... - I began earnestly and once again she interrupted me.

-Yes, yes... We already know everything dear! - she said. I looked at her, Leo said that Laxus had contacted them... had they discovered the same thing as me? I opened my mouth to speak but as always Erza didn't let me. - No! There is no possible argument! - She exclaimed, walking into the hall with me in her arms. - Now you're going to rest and we'll take care of this stuff, Valkíria! - She said confidently, climbing the stairs leading to the second floor.

-Wait, Erza! - I exclaimed, trying to get her attention.

-Laxus asked me to put you resting as soon as you arrived... - she murmured, not interested in what I had to say.

-And since when do you obey the man? - I asked sulkily. Erza looked at me visibly angry and hit me in the head. - Auch...

-He asked me Val... it wasn't an order! - She exclaimed seriously. - And that means I'm only doing it because I also agree with him! - She exclaimed, opening the door to the guest room and throwing me into the bed. As soon as I felt the fabulous, comfortable mattress I realized how exhausted I really was. - Now stay there and don't even dare move an ear muscle! - She ordered harshly, turning her back to leave the room.

-What are you planning to do? - I asked with my eyes closed. I heard her laugh.

-What are we planning to do? - She repeated the question as if the answer was obvious. - Val... We're going to do what we always do... - I felt her smile and smiled too. Those words reminded me of the time I was still with my mother... and all her stories and reports about Fairy Tail and their deeds. I opened my eyes looking up to the ceiling, listening to Erza walking down the hall.

-How did they know I was coming here? - I asked out of curiosity before she went downstairs.

-Well... you're not exactly unpredictable... - She started laughing. - In fact... your stubbornness and recklessness make you quite predictable... - She paused. - When they found out that you had fought against Sakumi they realized that maybe you had recovered some of your memories... and they knew that you would come immediately to me... - She told, looking at me with a smile. I smiled at her, too. I've never seen her like a mother... more like a big sister. Erza was the person I trusted the most... I told her everything... and she always had advised me... Always keeping me on a good path.

-Are those memories real? I find it rather odd... I always had my memories intact... - I muttered, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

-That's because you never really lost them... they just got replaced... - she informed me, looking at the ground. She realized I was still rather confused. - Valkíria... The human mind is a very fragile thing... and sometimes when people can't handle certain situations... it can drive them crazy... it can traumatize them in an irreversible way. In your case, you were only 5 years old... and you went through scary moments... and your mother thought you couldn't deal with them... and so she had to make a decision! - Erza exclaimed as she left the room. I stared at the door, confused _My mother... decided to replace my memories?_ I thought.

_"I was crying a lot. Mrs. Czesky, an old woman who worked at the center and had always been a friend of mine, had died._

_-Come on Valkíria... What's going on? - My mother asked. I kept sitting in the corner of our room, crying. She looked at me with tenderness. I felt something involve me. It was warm and comfortable. I looked ahead and saw my mother's wings wrapping around me and her big smile. She brought her muzzle close to my face. - What's the matter, my little bat? - She asked._

_-It hurts...- I sobbed pointing my chest, the side where my heart was beating. Her eyes changed, growing softer. She smiled, even more, pulling me to her, to wrap me in a big hug with her paws and wings. I had always liked her hugs, her fur was so soft and_ _comfortable... She always calmed me down. I continued to cry against her. - Pain... Make it go away... - I managed to sob violently. I heard my mother laughing affectionately._

_-Valkíria... The pain you have is not like your scratches...- She started looking at me with a smile. - It will not disappear that quickly... - I looked up at her, running nose._

_-Do magic... - I sobbed. - Magic... makes pain... disappear... - I said before I started crying again. I felt my mother squeeze me closer, sighing and laughing._

_-My little silly child... - She said, making a long pause. - Like everything in life there are things that even magic can't do... - she murmured. Her voice sounded sad. - But pain is sometimes a good thing Valkíria... because there are things we should not forget..._

_-Forget? - I asked looking at her in confusion, not knowing the meaning of the word._

_-Yes... Let me see if I can explain it to you... - My mother murmured, looking at the thoughtful ceiling. - Forgetting is the way the human being has to relieve the pain... - she said in confusion._

_-Forget! - I exclaimed, smiling and sobbing. - forget and the pain disappears... - I murmured. She looked at me even more embarrassed._

_-Yes... it's true... The pain disappears... - She said looking at the horizon. - But Valkíria... To forget means that it is not only the pain that disappears... but also all the good moments that you had with Mrs. Czesky... everything she taught you and all the joy that you lived with her! - She exclaimed. - As if she had never existed, - She murmured, still lowering his head. Her voice sounded extremely sad. I looked at my mother. I had never seen her like this before... She had always been very cheerful and positive. - Valkyíria... No matter how much your past hurts... no matter how much you regret something... Never but never forget it... because there must be something in those memories that are worth remembering! If you forget your past... if you change it... you can lose all those you love... all those good memories! - She exclaimed, crying. - The past makes you stronger... and teaches you to live, daughter... it's this pain that you are feeling now that will make you stronger in the future! - She snapped. After a_ _pause, she continued her speech. - So... so, daughter... never wish to forget something... as painful as it is to lose someone you love never forget that person... remind her every day! Remember the days that you lived together... and smile as you remember all the moments that_ _have passed... because those memories belong to you and only you... only you can remember them! - She cried sobbing violently. I stared at my mother in astonishment... I had never seen her like this. Now I was calm, my tears were already dry and the one who cried was my mother. I don't know why but I felt great happiness and started to laugh, hugging her. I also heard her laughing through her sobs."_

I looked at my feet, I had been rocking them casually for some time. _Never wish to forget something... If she had told me this... If she had given me that big speech... Then why replace my memories? Why did I have to forget them?_ I thought, clenching my fists with a mixture of anger and confusion. _Weak.._. Some footsteps interrupted my thinking, Leo appeared at the door, looking at me and walking slowly in.

-Oh... Hello, Leo... I suppose you're one of the bodyguards? A dragon to keep this princess trapped in the castle? - I asked bitterly, laughing. Leo looked at me scandalized for not seeing me lying down.

-Oh no... - he murmured, advancing towards me. - No Val... you have to lie down immediately! - He exclaimed meekly. I placed my hand on his forehead preventing him from moving forward.

-Don't even think about it... - I murmured sighing.

-I'm sorry... I'm sorry... - he repeated, closing his eyes and whimpering, trying to reach me. - But you're wounded and need to rest, Valkíria... - he said. - I won't let you stop me! - He grunted, looking at me seriously. I laughed at his last moment. I had never seen him with such conviction.

-You're very stubborn, did you know that? - I asked annoyed with a half smile. He began to turn red and his eyes watered again.

-I'm sorry, sorry... but... - He started again.

-Leo... - I said with a sigh. - Stop apologizing... that's really annoying! - I exclaimed. He stopped his attempts to make me lie down, sniffing his nose. I took my hand from his forehead.

-Sorr... - I didn't let him finish the word, punching him in the head. - Auu... - He complained. I sighed without patience.

-Leo... - I began trying to calm myself. - I understand why you're always apologizing, - I said slowly. - But... As I have told you a thousand times... You are no longer in that place... Now you belong to Éclair Fata! You're free... You don't have to apologize all the time... Don't worry, no one will hate you for doing something you think it's right... You don't have to apologize for being worried about me! That is quite acceptable... after all, you are my friend... And that's what friends do... they care about each other! - I smiled at him. He looked at me open-mouthed, and a few seconds later he wiped his red eyes and smiled at me too, preparing to apologize, but then changed his mind when he saw my gaze and decided to thank me.

At that moment Eeath appeared at the door. When he saw me sitting on the bed, he looked confused. I looked at him unhappy to see him.

-Oh look... Another dumb dragon to guard the princess! - I exclaimed wryly.

-HA Ha ha... - He laughed dryly. -Very funny Val... Don't choke while opening that little mouth of yours to say jokes... - he said irritably. Then he sighed. - Now, lie down and sleep... If Master Erza knows that you're not resting, she'll put you in a coffin and put you to rest forever! - He exclaimed without any emotion.

-Yeah... Yeah... and what will you do if I don't lie down? Tell her? - I asked in a petty voice. He laughed, taking off his glasses cleaning them to his shirt.

-Oh no... I'm not going to tell her... - he began, putting on his glasses again. - I can handle the problem perfectly on my own. - The mood in the room became scary. I laughed.

-You worry too much... - I started, crossing my legs and resting my hands on the mattress, leaning back. - My body is not like yours... I'm only half human... the other part of me gives me more resistance... - I began to feel dizzy. - more power... - A huge exhaustion struck me suddenly and I felt myself losing consciousness. I heard Leo calling my name and running to the bed. Eeath approached.

 _-_ Don't worry, Leo... She must be too exhausted... - I heard him say. Then everything went out.

_I woke up suddenly in that completely blank place. Brimstone was farther ahead, glaring at me._

_-Don't you dare to say such a thing again, child! - He scolded._

_-What? - I asked confused as if the conversation was already in the middle and I had only paid attention now. I had never seen him in such fury. He walked towards me._

_-If you become too much arrogant, worse will happened to you! - He exclaimed. I continued to look at him innocently without understanding what was going on. Then the exhaustion that I had suddenly felt was him? Brimstone looked at me clearing his voice and sighing. - Valkíria... as your friends have told you so many times, exhaustion it's not a sign of weakness... The only sign of weakness is when you refuse to accept your limit! - He rebuked me._

_-What the fuck is wrong with you? - I asked, still confused. - Since when have you become so sentimental? - I asked smiling. - I don't even know what you're talking about... - Brimstone sighed impatiently, turning his back on me._

_-You have always been more stubborn than your mother! - He exclaimed a little more calmly. He paused and turned his head_ _to_   _me. - Every once in a while you deserve and need rest, Valkíria... We all have to rest... that doesn't make us weaker! - He exclaimed._

_-But I'm... - I began, being interrupted by Brimstone._

_-No! - He shouted. - You're not fine! You can't lie to me about your condition because I know how you feel... I am part of you and therefore I feel what you feel! - He reprimanded. - And for the sake of the gods, Valkíria... Your body can't take it much more! That is your weakness! You can't accept your own exhaustion! - He stopped suddenly looking for some answer from me. After a few seconds, he sighed. - Child... remember the last time you rested?_

_-I've just rested 5 hours ago, Brim... - I murmured as if it were obvious._

_-Sleep is not enough child! -_ _He shouted. - Because every time you wake up you'll go on more missions or you'll train! That doesn't give you any rest! - He exclaimed, moving closer to me. - You also have to do some breaks... Hang out with your friends... Stay in bed all day doing nothing... That is rest... - He said at last. I looked at him with a little pout, sitting cross-legged and with arms crossed looking away. I sighed._

_-Yes... Yes... I know that... - I started with a frowning voice. Then I looked at him seriously. - But I need to get stronger Brimstone... I need to protect my friends... They..._

_-They what? - He asked again in a furious voice. - They're human? Is that why? Because they're human, they are weak and you feel the need to protect them? - I looked at him. He sighed seeing that I didn't even know what to say. - Valkíria... your mother told you all those feats that the Fairy Tail guild accomplished... And you still think the human race is weak? - He asked as if the answer was obvious. I clenched my fists. I knew Fairy Tail was strong... I knew this but..._

_-But I need to protect them... - I repeated weakly. Brimstone closed his eyes._

_-Protect them from what, child? - He asked softly. When I looked away and didn't answer him, he noticed. I felt his smile in his voice. - Do you really wish to protect them? Or are you afraid of what they'll do if they find out?_

_-Maybe a little of both... - I admitted continuing to avert my look from him. He laughed, sitting down too._

_-You don't believe in my work, child? - He asked._

_-That's not it, Brimstone... I know you're strong... but even you let him escape once... - I mumbled. - And Claude almost died..._

_-Actually, I let him escape at least twice... - he said, looking at me. - And if your mother hadn't repressed your memories the first time then we would have lost you forever... - I stared at him in shock. So that's why she... - You don't need to be afraid, Valkíria... When they find out the truth... They'll try to help! - He exclaimed. - You will always be Valkíria Magnoria for them... no matter what happens... - I smiled, wanting to believe in his words. He sighed noticing I was still not convinced. - Child... Do you remember what happened before Gajeel entered the guild? Do you remember what he did? And they still accepted him! - He exclaimed. I looked at him confused._

_-What does that have to do with my case? - I asked, not understanding the example. He looked at me distressed._

_-I know I'm bad at giving examples, but I think you know what I meant... - he murmured, annoyed. I heard him sigh as I burst out laughing. - Valkíria... what I wanted to say is, don't think that they'll discriminate you or something like that... no one can blame you for any of this... and you can't live all this alone... - He paused. - Your mother gave you the opportunity to choose the moment to tell them all this... If it worries you so much... if you are so afraid... Tell them! That's what friends are for, right? Sharing, not only joys but also sorrows and worries! Don't leave everything to your care, child! That's where the extraordinary strength of Fairy tail comes from... When they fight... they are never alone! - He exclaimed at last._

_-Because it's always more fun when we're together, right? - I asked smiling and remembering one of my mother's stories about the guild._

_-Exactly... - he said with a big smile. I averted my eyes from his, staring at the floor._

_-Sorry for being arrogant... - I said, unable to face him. He sighed._

_-The fault is not completely yours... I should have realized that this was what worried you... - he said. - I'm not very good at this part of "advising"... - He paused. - If it was your mother, she would have done a better job... And you wouldn't have suffered so much... - he said, seeming to blame himself. I looked at him and laughed._

_-Maybe... maybe not... - I began. Then I remembered something important. Brim looked at me._

_-What? - He asked, confused by my seriousness._

_**-** I just remembered... In the middle of the fight with Sakumi... - I began. - I felt the presence of one of Zeref's demons when she drew the sword from her hand._

_-She what? - Brimstone exclaimed perplexed. I looked at him._

_-You were busy when that happened, right? - I asked knowing the answer. - That means she's one of them, right? A guinea pig... - I said looking him seriously. He didn't take his eyes off me._

_-In that case, we must go to Gardénia... - he said at last. I raised my eyebrow._

_-Why? - I asked confused._

_-We need to act quickly... And, if as you say, she is a guinea pig, the quickest way to find out the guild she belongs to... It's looking in your mother's diaries..._

_-In her diaries? What are you talking about? Teen diaries? I fail to understand what teen years and their melodramas have to do with the subject... - I said confused. Brimstone sighed._

_-It's her scientific journals, Valkíria... Any good scientist keeps his research and results somewhere, - he informed. I focused his eyes for a few seconds. Then I got up and walked over to him._

_-And where are the journals? Wait... Why am i only knowing that now?_

_-Because you didn't need to till now, - he said, ignoring me. - Her diaries are in Laxus's private office..._

_-Oh! The one who's supposed to be "secret and nobody knows of his existence"? - I asked with irony._

_-Yes... that one... No need to brag just because you managed to get there a few times, child... - he said without patience._

_-Oh come on... a little self-confidence never hurt anyone... - I said smiling. He rolled his eyes._

When I woke up I noticed that I was under the bed sheets and Karou and Excalibor slept happily at the bottom of the bed. I looked around the room and saw Leo sleeping in a chair, there were no signs of Eeath.

-Great! - I whispered, happy with the missing Eeath. I left the bed without making the slightest noise, not wanting to wake up Leo. I looked the exceeds that rested on the bed. I would need a ride to Gardenia... I got down near Calis waking her up. - Excalibor! - I whispered. She opened her eyes.

-Ah!? - She looked me confused. I covered her mouth before she could make any noise and I put my finger near my lips, giving her the "not loud" signal. - What is it? - She asked softly.

-I need you to take me to Gardénia...

-Are you crazy? - She asked, raising her voice a little. I made the sign for her to keep a low voice, noticing Leo moving in the chair. She looked at me. - Not even 3 hours ago you got scolded because you don't rest and now you want to go to Gardénia?

-I know! - I exclaimed without patience for that conversation. - But I really need to go there! I can find out which guild Sakumi belongs to... - I said. - Come on, Calis... Please... - I begged her. She looked at me for a few seconds and then sighed.

-Okay... But after that you'll stay home and rest! - She ordered. I smiled thankful moving to a desk and opening all the drawers until I found what I was looking for. A piece of paper and pen. - What are you doing? - Excalibor asked over my shoulder.

-Look... I may not obey them and not rest... but at least I'll leave a note so they don't worry... - I answered writing a note and leaving it in Leo's lap. I opened the window and jumped to the window sill, I looked back to the door, then threw myself and Excalibor caught me in the middle of the fall, flying towards Gardénia.

-So, what's in Gardénia that gives us information about that girl? - Calis asked.

-Some books we've got at home... - I said looking at her. Her yellow eyes focused on mine.

-And couldn't you send someone else to read them? - She questioned confused and mad. - That way you could be in bed... resting... like you should be doing...

-Let's just I'm the only one that can read them... - I mumbled.

-What do you mean? 

-They're my mother's diaries, Calis... - I explained.

-And? Did your mother had such horrible calligraphy that only her daughter can understand? - She asked, not understanding my point. I laughed.

-No... they're just written in a language that even Levy would have difficulty translating... - I thought a bit about it. - Well... Maybe even she wouldn't be able to decipher them...

-And since when do you know languages that Levi does not know?

-Because we're talking about my mother tongue... - I explained. - My mother taught me the language of demons long before that of humans... - Excalibor looked at me in amazement.

 _You can't do anything but boast?_ Brimstone asked in my mind.

 _What's your problem? It's not a lie... I may not remember much about the language of the demons... But I did learn it... What I have difficulty translating you'll help!_ I told him. I could hear him sigh.

 _Hey, Brim... That time, when I talked to you... you said that I had forgotten those memories because I wanted to... But it was my mother who made me forget them... Why did you lie?_ I asked him after a long time of pure silence.

 _I didn't lie... I just said my opinion... When certain memories are precious to you, you shouldn't be able to forget them... not even when someone forces you to do it... Isn't that right?_ I felt his eyes on me.

 _But Brim we're talking about Spells and Magic! They are_ _the most powerful things in the world..._ I protested

 _Wrong Valkíria... There is something more powerful than magic itself..._  He murmured and I sighed.

 _There you come with your philosophies..._ I complained sulkily. He smiled.

 _Do not confuse truths with mere philosophies, child..._  

 _And there you come with your inspirational quotes..._ I murmured sighing again, visibly annoyed.

 _Once again, I'm just telling the truth.._. He said in an innocent voice. I smiled.

-Something wrong Valkíria? - Excalibor asked as I smiled.

-Nah... I was just thinking about some stuff... - I said. - But that doesn't matter now! Keep going forward the maximum speed I want to get to Gardénia as soon as possible! - I exclaimed, pointing to the horizon.

-Sure... Want a stool and a drink too? - She asked ironically.

-I would be more comfortable... - I said with a laugh.

-I'm sure you would... - She sighed. - I'm already at full speed... we should reach Gardénia in the space of 15 minutes... maybe less... - she informed me.

As soon as we got to Gardénia she went home. It was in the northern part of the city, not far from the guild. Luckily I didn't usually lock my bedroom's window, after all, it was on the second floor, plus only a madman would storm inside Laxus house. Excalibor put me on the wooden floor right next to my bed.

-Ahhhh... I missed home... - I murmured as I sat on the bed. Excalibor laughed.

-Sounds like you haven't been here for months, - she murmured.

-I think tiredness makes me homesick... I haven't had a good night's sleep for some time... and this house makes me feel safe... I always sleep like a rock here... - I said smiling and getting up.

-You could sleep "like a rock" in other places too... You just refused to... - Excalibor followed me to the door. I sighed.

-And here you come with this conversation... - I complained as I left the room and headed for Laxus's office.

Behind the third bookshelf on the left wall of his office was a door to another room, a smaller version of his office, where he rarely went. I never really knew the function of that room... but if it was a secret it was because it kept important stuff... The times I entered in it I didn't see much, just some bookshelves full of books and some magic items.

I went to the bookshelf and pulled out one of the books. He stopped in the middle, not moving an inch.

-Damn this book... it's always stuck... - I sighed. Pulling harder to get the book off the shelf. I opened it and inside was a remote control. I clicked on the only button there was and a secret compartment opened on the desk. I pulled out a key and opened one of the drawers, taking out a card. Then, I went back to the bookshelf and pushed it aside to reveal the secret door. On the left side of the door was a panel with numbers and a place to move the card. I typed in the code and swiped the card opening the door. I looked at Excalibor waiting for her to come in. She looked at me as if she had seen something unbelievable.

-How...!?

-What is it? It's not that hard when you've seen a person do it about 4 times... - I shrugged. She came in still a little stunned by what she had just seen, I closed the door and walked to the shelves.

 _What about now, Brim? Where are they?_ I asked, looking through the books.

 _The book's spine must be green... and has nothing written on it..._ he said. None of the books had any inscription on the spine, I counted the greens.

_Brim there's like, 13 books with green spine..._

_Look for 7 greens that are together..._ He said as if it were obvious. I looked at the last shelf, high up I saw them.

-Oh shit... - I sighed. - Calis... will you take those seven green ones up there, please? - I asked, pointing to the shelf.

-You could get the chair... - she said flying to the books.

-Yes, but it's easier if you take them off... We can't stay here for long... - I informed, heading for the door and leaving. I put the journals in the office entrance door and got him the way it was before. I left the office and went to my room with the books in my hands.

-Why can't we stay in that room for long? - Excalibor asked curiously as he entered my room.

-Because in that room there are anti-magic particles... if you stay inside for long you'll have a break in the levels of magic and you will not be able to move... - I informed not giving importance to the subject and opening one of the diaries.

 _So, Brim? What are we really looking for?_ I asked

_I have no idea... But it might be in Volume 3... I think it's the one that has all the information about the partnerships in the Menfinius experiences..._

_Menf- what!?_

_Forget it... read Volume 3 and see if you can find a name or something..._ He said.

I opened the book Brim had indicated to me on a random page, and I began to leaf through it. I passed my eyes by some names of known Dark guilds and the names of their masters, there were also names that didn't belong to any guild. I continued to leaf through the book hoping to find something familiar. I was about to reach the end when I found a dark guild in which the master's name was scratched, with another writing on top... it was not the first one... but that name...

-Kurogane... - I read, reminding myself instantly of the reason for it being familiar. Sakumi had said it... in those moments when I was about to pass out... I hadn't given importance at the time but I was sure that I had heard her say it. - My orders were to take you alive to Kurogane... - I repeated.

-What? - Excalibor asked, looking at me in confusion.

-That's what she said... - I muttered looking at the Guild name. - KuroNeko... She belongs to the KuroNeko guild! - I exclaimed, starting to close the book. But something on the front page got my attention. It was my mother's calligraphy... and it was talking about the purpose of the experiments.

_"It came to me the memory of the day we were both alone watching the sunset... I don't remember very well how the conversation came up... but my mother told me a bit about the experiences she had once done..._

_-I was not part of the good ones at that time Valkíria... I was one of the worst... - she said._

_-Worse than Zeref? - I asked innocently. My mother looked at me and smiled at me._

_-Much worse... - she murmured, looking at the horizon. - The other demons and I did various experiments... using both human guinea pigs and our own species... Everything to achieve a goal... Create something powerful..._

_-For what? - I asked confused. She sighed._

_-Looking back, my dear, I don't know... I think we just wanted to create something powerful... we wanted to make sure we had everything and everyone under control... at that time I thought that power was everything... - She told me._

_-Am I the result of some experience? - I asked for no reason. She looked at me confused for a few seconds. Then began to laugh as if I had said the stupidest thing in the world."_

_VALKÍRIA!_ Brimstone shouted summoning me from my thoughts. DODGE! He exclaimed.

I was able to jump to my right side at the last moment, I looked at the tranquilizer spiked on the wooden floor. Excalibor used his Aera magic.

-What's happening? Are we being attacked? - She asked, worried. I didn't respond, grabbing her and dodging from another attack. This time it was a whip that exploded with the window and part of the wall. Dust and shrapnel flew through my room, I protected my face and protected Excalibor so she wouldn't get hurt. I tried to look beyond all the dust, trying to understand who was attacking me, after a few seconds I saw them, a tall man with a gun, a woman with a whip, and a short man with no weapon. They were standing inside the room near the hole they had just made. I could hear some screams from the street. The house might not be on the busiest street... but we were in broad daylight, there were people passing by on every street. _Why would they attack me during the day? Are they in such a hurry?_ I assumed an offensive position and saw Excalibor fly by my side. 

-Seems like they haven't given up on you yet, - She murmured.

-Yeah... but... - I pronounced, confused. They should have been there for some time now... why attack just now? When I had finally taken out the diaries... unless their target was the diaries and not me... I retreated without thinking, looking the green books. I looked at Calis, didn't want anything bad to happen to her. - Excalibor... go to the guild and ask for help... - I said, at last, making a bit of the wall crumble with my magic. A huge dust rose and I heard the enemy cough. Excalibor looked me in the eyes.

-Don't even think I'll leave you alone! - She cried, covering her mouth. The dust was already settling.

-Don't argue, Calis... - I said seriously. - I can hold them for a few minutes... you have to be able to get help in that time! I know you can do it... if you don't then the situation will get worse... - I could see through the dust the enemy moving, maybe preparing their next attack. - You have to go now! - I exclaimed. She hesitated at first but then looked at me and bolted outside. At that moment the whip fired in my direction. I jumped backward.

-It would have been so much easier if you let yourself get caught the first time... - said the blond woman who had the whip, laughing. I watched them, growling. - That way you wouldn't have to deal with us... - I closed my eyes. So, they also had the same mission as the other three? Would they also be KuroNeko members? No...

-So when three members can't catch the prey, they hire mercenaries? - I shot. - I can't believe those three kids are the strongest of their guild... - I smiled provocatively. The tall man laughed aiming the gun and firing a series of tranquilizers towards me. I dodge them all.

-It's not worth trying to buy time... We're professionals, we receive a job and we do it... there's no small talk in the middle... - He notified me. Then he looked at the gun. - You have two more chances to get out of here without any wounds... - He ended. I looked at them not knowing what to do... but there was still something I didn't understand... Why not get me when I was still on the way home... why wait until I had taken the diaries from the secret room... is that also one of the goals? But how could humans know about my mother's diaries?

 _Maybe because it wasn't a human that hired them..._ I heard Brim's voice say.

 _What do you mean?_ I asked, getting away from an attack and then striking.

 _Maybe it's the Menfinius... Valkíria, You can't let them take the diaries..._  He ended up saying a few seconds later. _You have to burn them!_

 _What!?_ I jerked, taking my eyes off the battlefield for a second and getting punched directly in the ribs. The small man had no weapons, but he had amazing brutal strength.

 _VALKÍRIA! FOCUS!_ I heard Brim exclaim as I took another punch, this time on the hip. I managed to get away from the next attack. Jumping onto the roof of the next house trying to avoid further damage to my own house. _Valkíria! You have to destroy your mother's diaries!_  

 _But... they are the only thing I have left from her..._  I murmured, with tears in her eyes. _It's the only way I can find out..._

 _Why does that matter? You don't even know if the diaries contain the information you want!_ He shouted.

 _But there is a chance they contain it!_ I exclaimed hopefully.

VALKÍRIA! DESTROY THEM! Ordered Brim again _The damage they will make if they aren't destroyed... if the Menfinius get those books... then the world is doomed!_

I clenched my fists. The enemy was coming toward me. I took a deep breath. _Me or the world..._  I sighed and smiled.

-Demon Curse: Activate! - I exclaimed, taking my demon form and attacking each one of them, thus opening the way to my room. As I landed on the wooden floor I looked at the journals one last time. _Sorry, mom... Seems like they're too dangerous for humanity..._ I thought, setting the books on fire with my magic.

-NO! - Exclaimed the woman from the open hole in the wall, looking at the burning books. She appeared to be injured, but nothing to stop her from attacking me with her whip - You bitch! - She exclaimed as I got away from her attack. _So they always wanted the Diaries..._ I thought. When I looked at the hole in my room again, the other two men were standing next to the women. They were blocking my exit. _Shit... I need to go to an open place..._ I growled, spreading my wings and pushing the air, causing a strong wind to rise as well as a lot of dust. Then I ran off and attacked the woman who was on my way, flying outside.

-It's not worth running away, girl... - The man with the gun pointed at me, firing once more. I drifted in mid-air. - After all, the good guys always have the same weak point, - he muttered, pointing the gun at a fleeing woman. As soon as he pulled the trigger, I was already in front of the woman. I felt the little tranquilizer sting my back, feeling instantly dizzy.

-Damn it... - I whispered, freeing myself from the demon curse and dropping to my knees. _Fortunately, the woman escaped..._ I thought as my body fell to the ground. _It's all over now..._ I listened to the footsteps of the three attackers and their laugh. Suddenly, I smiled. - Maybe it's not over, after all, - I murmured, feeling Raiden standing in front of me, not letting the enemy take another step toward me.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took so long translating the other one that i thought about publishing this one a lot sooner :)  
> Have fun

**Raiden**

The sun was already rising when I arrived at Gardénia. I walked slowly, stepping all the holes in the road, almost falling one of the times. I had been walking for a few hours and I was on my way to Éclair Fata... I wanted to go with my father to see Valkíria but...

_"-I'm going with you! - I exclaimed to my father as soon as he had finished talking to Master Erza._

_-No, Raiden. I need you to go to the guild... - he said, looking at me calmly. - I put Skumbriya in charge... - Pause. - That was probably a bad idea... - he sighed._

_-But dad... - I started. My mother came forward, hugging me._

_-Raiden, your father's right... - she began, looking at me. - We'll just go get Valkíria and talk to Fairy Tail about Sakumi..._

_-Besides, I need someone to tell the guild what's going on... - My father finished._

_I looked him, a bit upset to be left behind... but in part, I agreed with him so I didn't argue anymore."_

-Maybe it was a good thing I didn't go with them... - I muttered to myself, reminding Valkíria being attacked by Sakumi. - I was powerless once more... - I sighed, remembering that first time I'd witnessed my uselessness in protecting Val. I clenched my fists trying to keep that memory away.

As soon as I got to the main street I turned towards the guild and walked back recognizing a familiar figure. It was a girl full of paper bags, despite all those bags I was able to recognize her.

-Mia!? - I called. The girl turned back.

-Oh... Hi, Raiden! - She greeted, behind the groceries.

-Let me help you... - I murmured, picking up some of the bags. - Were we in need of so much stuff? You could have warned me... I would have accompanied you... - I said.

-Thanks... It's not that heavy... it's just some herbs... - she said, smiling in embarrassment. - I didn't think I was going to find so many... I ended up buying more than I had planned too...

Mia was one of Éclair Fata's nurses. It was a dark-haired girl with greenish-brown eyes and straight hair. It was a few months younger than me and a little smaller. She had come to Éclair Fata 5 years ago, she knew a lot about medicinal plants and healing magic. I was preparing to walk again towards the guild but she grabbed me.

-Where are you going? - She asked, laughing. - I still need to go buy some things that I didn't find in Frolenza

-You haven't bought everything yet!? - I asked incredulously. - Mia, you have a dozen different plants here!

-It's just seven different types, Raiden... I still have at least three to buy... - She said smiling and walking to the town market. I sighed following her, until she stopped, handing me the rest of the sacks and heading for a stall of medicinal plants. I looked up at the sky and the sun that had risen minutes ago.

The day was cool and cloudless, the leaves of the trees shook at the sound of the wind that blew calmly... But soon a storm would approach. If that story of Sakumi really was the truth... then as soon as they found out more information, Fairy Tail and Éclair Fata wouldn't be quiet... I knew this, after all, I knew Fairy Tail's stories very well, when my Father was still a member...

-Raiden? - Mia called. - Is something bothering you? - She asked with new bags in her hands.

-No... It's nothing... - I murmured, smiling.

-Hmmm... Are you worried about Valkíria? - She asked curiously.

-Ahhh... Not quite... But how do you know that? - I wondered if she knew the situation. She laughed.

-I contacted the guild yesterday to warn your father about my return... - She started walking towards the guild. - Briya answered and she told me that Val had been attacked and that the master had gone to check on her condition... - She explained very quickly.

-Mmm... - _So she only knows the part of Val being attacked.._. I thought

-You must be worried right? - She asked, turning back to look at me. - It really impresses me that you didn't go with your father to Sabertooth, - she remarked as she turned to continue walking toward Éclair Fata.

-Wait... What? - I rushed to her side confused. - I just came back from there! I was with Val when she was attacked... - Mia looked at me.

-Strange... Bryia only told me about your sister... - She and I glanced at each other. - Wow... Skumbryia does really hate you... Who knew...

-Yeah... I wish I could know why... - I sighed

-But wait... if you returned from Saber... Did you come alone? Are your parents still there? - She asked very quickly. It was a habit of hers, she spoke quite quickly now and then.

-Well... - I said slowly remembering the whole situation involving Sakumi. - Apparently the situation is more complex we initially thought...

-How so? - She asked confused looking at me.

-We come to find out that one of the kids who attacked us was Gray and Juvia's missing daughter... - I said, explaining the whole story with the details I knew. In the end, I looked at Mia, she seemed even more confused. I saw in her face that she had a lot of questions, but she probably didn't know where to start.

-Silver has a sister? - She asked a few seconds later.

-Exactly... - I said calmly. - Although I don't remember he having one...

-So... What now? What are they planning to do? - She asked, looking at the horizon. We were just a few minutes away from the guild.

-What do you think, Mia? - I asked as if the answer was obvious.

-Well... I just hope they have at least a plan... - she murmured with a sigh.

-I don't think Fairy Tail ever made a plan... - I said. - Actually... they may always have the same plan... Attack and see what happens... - I finally said looking at her. She looked at me too and we laughed together.

-Then what about Valkíria? Is she with them? - Mia asked. I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

-She's the main reason why they went to Fairy tail... - I pointed out. - As soon as she woke up she took that stupid Claudius and Saber's Exceeds and went to Fairy Tail... - I said bitterly.

-Are you jealous that she took Claude instead of you? - She asked smiling

-What!? No! - I exclaimed. Mia giggled.

-I was just joking, Ray... You don't need to react like that... - she said with a smile. I sighed and looked at the guild building, right in front of us, fastening my pace.

-Women, - I said hearing Mia bursting into laughter.

-Wait, Raiden... - I heard her still mutter, before running to my side.

I opened the large doors, letting Mia in first. As it was still early there weren't many people in the building. I looked at the bar and saw Skumbryia sitting at the counter with a bottle of Vodka on the side, while Lisca chatted happily on the other side of the bar. Morina was busy preparing something... maybe a cake for breakfast. I found strange Eeath not being there.

-Ray? - Mia called from the door to the infirmary. - Do not you want to put things down first? - I looked at her, and then I looked at the bags and walked to the room, putting what I had in my hands on a table.

Then Mia and I walked towards the bar, occasionally greeted some of the members. As soon as we sat down, Lisca, Skumbryia and Morina looked us.

-Wow... Raiden isn't dead... what a pity... - whispered Skumbryia visibly disappointed.

-Good morning to you, too, - I said in the same tone.

-Good morning, girls! - Mia grinned.

-Hi, Mia... - Morina started walking toward us. - Raiden, I'm glad you're alright... How's Valkíria? - She asked.

-She's fine too... - I mumbled. - She's currently in Fairy Tail.

-What? Weren't you at SaberTooth? - Lisca asked confused. I looked at the three sisters sighing, Mia laughed.

-Something unexpected happened, and Val decided to pay a visit to Master Erza, - she murmured, explaining the whole situation I'd told her. When Mia finished Skumbryia, Lisca and Morina were astonished looking at her.

-Wait... Silver has a sister!? - Asked Lisca suddenly.

-Yes... apparently... - I said quietly.

-She seems to have found what she was looking for... - Skumbryia murmured with a smile from ear to ear. Everyone present looked at her, including me.

-What do you mean by that? - I asked curiously. She looked at me for a few seconds and then glanced at the counter.

-I was just thinking of something she told me a few years ago... - she said, laughing.

-But putting this subject aside... - Morina began walking closer to me. - You look a bit down, Ray... - she said, moving her head. Among the three sis, ers she was the most "normal".

-You're seeing things, - I said, laughing. - Why should I be down? We'll finally get some good action... - I commented with a smile.

-Well... for once in a lifetime I can agree with the kid... - I heard Bryia say before she drank the rest of the bottle of Vodka from one go, putting it down. Then she got up. - Now... if you'll excuse me... I have armors to clean and stuff... Bye Bye people... - And she was gone. I fixed the place where she had been sitting moments ago. _Something Val told her... She found what she was looking for? But what..._

-Raiden? - Mia called, touching me on the shoulder, interrupting my thoughts.

-Oh... Sorry... Were you saying something? - I asked, looking at her. She got up.

-I forgot to buy some things... - she said with a fake smile. - Do you want to come with me? - She asked. I was going to respond negatively but as soon as I opened my mouth she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the building. - See ya! - She told the girls before closing the main door behind her.

-Mia! Wait! - I started trying to break free. - What was that? - I questioned when she let go of my wrist.

-There's something wrong with you... - she said promptly, looking a bit angry. - Normally you'd always smile and respond to people in a sarcastic tone... But today you look very crestfallen... - She murmured looking at me, I looked away and clenched my fists. Was it so easy to see through me? - Frankly, Raiden... You're a child... - She sighed at my behavior and then smiled. - Are you worried about Valkíria? - She asked at last. I looked at her startled with her words.

-Wha- But you guys think what? That bitch is just my sister, okay? - I exclaimed.

-She's your little sister... - she began. - It's normal to worry... you're the big brother after all and you have the need to protect her... Isn't always like that? - She put her hands behind her back, smiling.

-Mia... - I mumbled. After a few seconds, I started to laugh.

-What is it? - She asked in a sulky voice. I couldn't stop laughing, she seemed to be getting angrier. - No need to laugh, you... - I tried to restrain myself and wiped away the tears I had from laughing so much.

-I'm sorry... I'm sorry... - I begged walking to her and pulling her against me, wrapping that small body in my arms. - Thanks, Mia, - I said at last. - I was just thinking about how useless I've been in the role of big brother... - She looked up, right into my eyes.

-What do you mean? - She asked, surprised with my words. - I'm sure Valkíria doesn't think that way! - She exclaimed. - You've been a great brother Raiden! - I smiled at those words, even thinking otherwise. Then there was a huge sound, an explosion coming from the other side of town. I released Mia from my embrace, looking towards the noise.

-Raiden... - Mia murmured scandalized. I instantly realized what she wanted to tell me. That was pretty close to my house. I could hear the screams of people in the distance. Our street wasn't the busiest so I hoped no one would have been seriously hurt. I heard the door of the guild suddenly open.

-What happened? - Asked Lisca in a worried voice, I looked at her and saw that she was accompanied by Mô and other people who had been in the building. At that moment my communication lacryma rang, I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was my father.

-Raiden! - He exclaimed as I answered. - Valkíria... She ran away again, went back home... - he spouted very quickly. I opened my eyes at those words, looking at the place from which the sound had come. _Don't tell me that..._

-Help the people of the town! - I exclaimed, putting the lacryma in my pocket and running off in my home's direction.

-Ray... Wait! - I heard Mia exclaim behind me before starting to follow me. I kept running around ignoring her... _Shit, shit, shit... Why the hell is that girl so stubborn!? Always wanting to do things by herself... Can't she be still for a minute without getting in trouble?_

-If you continue to act that recklessly how can I be a good older brother? - I asked, clenching my fists and quickening my pace, remembering what had happened a few years ago.

_"We were both in a forest near Gardénia, and we had started a fight I don't really remember why... but I'm sure it was because of a stupid thing, as always... she and I were alone and screaming at each other. The situation was getting out of control when suddenly a wyvern appeared._

_I'm not sure what happened next... I just remember Valkíria pushing me and saying._

_-Stay there... I'll prove to you how strong I am! - She exclaimed jumping towards the huge animal using her dragon slayer magic. I remember staring at her as she hit a tree after the lizard like being kicked her._

_-Valkíria! - I exclaimed, ignoring the creature's huge roar, running toward the body of the girl lying on the ground._

_-NO! - I heard her scream as she got up and look at the Wyvern. - Stop! I don't need you! - She exclaimed before jumping up again. This time she hit the floor. I clenched my fists and ran towards her as I saw she standing up and looking at the monster again._

_-Raiden... - she murmured, seeing my fist in her direction and walking away even before I could land it on her face._

_-You... - I mumbled to Val, attacking the monster next. - YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG? - I questioned with a scream. At that moment the Wyvern wagged its tail and I fell to the ground, getting up a few seconds after. - Stop being stupid... I'M THE ONE THAT DOESN'T NEED YOU! - I exclaimed, jumping in the direction of the monster. He let out a roar. I was about to attack the monster but suddenly I saw only one leg in front of me, only having time to defend with my hands falling to the ground. - Valkíria! - I exclaimed angrily at my sister._

_-I told you not to butt in! - She exclaimed. Her eyes and her voice suddenly seemed different... At least that's what I thought at the time, but I didn't_ had _the time to notice any real details because when I looked the Wyvern again and saw its mouth open, I petrified. It was moving in Val's direction, I didn't had time to do anything... But in the blink of an eye our scenario changed, I felt an arm wrap around myself, and I saw Val closer._

_-Rairyū no hōkō! - I heard my father's voice coming from the forest as it lit by the giant beam of electricity. I looked up to notice my mother was carrying me and Valkíria, in her demon form, we flew right over the forest. The Wyvern had flown away. My mother landed and put us two on the ground, Val and I looked at my father as he stared at us in dismay. It was on that day that we learned that lesson... To distinguish the moments in which we can fight each other and the moments in which we should work together."_

But despite those words my father had told us that day, despite everything that happened, I just couldn't forget her smile when she jumped towards the Wyvern for the first time. I smiled _That recklessness of yours to get into dangerous situations without thinking... that has always been your weakness..._ At that moment I heard someone exclaim my name. I looked and saw one of Val's exceeds.

-Excalibor? - I mumbled, stopping suddenly. She looked wounded.

-Val's in danger! - She exclaimed. I still had a lot to run to get to my house. I looked at the rooftops, It would be much faster to go through there. Mia reached me gasping.

-Raiden... What's going on? - She asked, trying to breathe. I looked at her and looked at Excalibor, Val could be injured.

-Excalibor, take Mia and follow me! - I exclaimed as I climbed onto the rooftops and started running towards the house. I could see Val fighting in the distance, she had her Demon Curse activated and was flying away from the enemy, a few seconds later she dived. I fasten the pace, just a few more seconds and I would reach the place. And next, when I opened my eyes I was already between Val and the enemy, not letting them touch her. There were three in all, one woman and two men. I looked at Val, she smiled, looking happy to see me, she didn't look very injured but had something stuck in her back.

-Well, shit... We didn't resolve the matter and now we have to deal with a kid too... - I heard the woman murmur annoyingly. I looked at the enemy again with fury, clenching my fists, releasing all my power. I felt the enemy take a step back.

-Oh, look... Who knew... Seems the boy is something else... - Said a tall man. I half-smiled and stepped forward to attack.

-Take Over: Dragon Soul! Lightning Dragon! - I exclaimed, all my being was invaded by an immense power. - Rairyū no Tekken! -  I'll cried, attacking them with a fist wrapped in lightning. They strayed at the last second, offering me the sidewalk to open a hole with my attack.

-Dragon Soul? Isn't that one of the new generation magic that everyone talks about so much? - Asked the tall man, sitting on a roof. - Very impressive... today's youngsters are really amazing! - He exclaimed with a smile. I heard the woman giving a sarcastic laugh.

-Unfortunately, it's not enough to defeat us, - she murmured, sounding confident.

-Raiden... - I heard Mia's voice call me, as soon as the exceed put her on the floor.

-Take care of Val! - I exclaimed before attacking the three enemies again. - Rairyū no Hōken! - I exclaimed.

They ran away from the lightening rays coming in their direction, laughing hysterically  _I won't be able to defeat them like this.._. I thought, clenching my fists. I looked back at Mia, Val and Excalibor. Mia tried to wake Valkíria with what she had, but without plants or moistures, I knew it was almost impossible.

-Excalibor... Take Mia and Val to the guild! - I ordered. The Exceed didn't hesitate to obey by nodding her head and taking on the form of a large blue leopard, she let Mia climb onto her back with Val on her arms. Then she took off in the guild's direction.

-Oh no, you won't... - I heard the small man whisper. I jumped to the roof where he was and punched him with all the strength I had, fortunately as I was fast enough the man didn't expect the attack and seconds later he was already bumped into the ground.

-You think you can stop all of us? - I heard the woman ask, laughing. She was right, if I wanted to stop them from reaching the girls... then I would have to use that.

-Very well... - I said, clenching my fists and concentrating all my power. - I don't have much time to think so... Why not... - I muttered, feeling my magic increasing. - Dragon Soul Secret art: Dragon Force! - I exclaimed, feeling my body change. I felt the scales growing on my arms, legs, and face. I felt the dragon claws appear on my hands and feet and I felt the tail and wings appear on my back, also feeling horns coming up from my forehead. The three enemies looked at me as if they had never seen such a thing. And it was normal since I was the only person who could use this technique. After all, Only I had what was necessary. But even knowing this technique, my father wouldn't authorize me to use it because it was still incomplete and had serious consequences for my body. _But there's no other way..._ I thought, spreading my wings and investing against the opponents. This technique gave me more speed and strength and so none of the three managed to defend my attacks, finishing all on the ground.

-Shit... This guy is good... - I heard the smaller man pronounce as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. I looked at him and the other two still in the flying. I felt agonizing pain all over my body as my blood boiled with magic. The woman and the other taller man stood looking at me in fury.

-Gluton go get the girl! Yoshi and I will entertain the boy! - Exclaimed the women, clutching her whip with force, the tall man composed the immaculate hat that he still incredibly had on his bald head. I smiled, clutching my claws, preparing to prevent the small and strong man from advancing toward the girls, as soon as he made his first move I moved in front of him to prevent him from advancing, suddenly the little guy grabbed my arms with all his strength, that was the moment I understood what they had done. It was just a distraction. When I looked where the other two should be there was no one there.

-Too late, my boy, - whispered the man smiling. I smiled at him, too.

-Do you think? - I asked, releasing a shock wave, watching the man fly to the end of the street, not moving anymore. Assuming the chubby man was already K.O, I turned around and took off. I looked and in the distance, I saw the other two reaching Excalibor. By transporting two people and possibly being injured, her speed and stamina should be down. If she continued with that rhythm they would catch them without difficulty. I fluttered my wings gaining speed towards the enemy, arriving just in time to prevent them from jumping on the big blue leopard. But as I tried to save them, Excalibor lost her balance and landed clumsily on the ground, letting Mia and Val fall.

-Are you girls okay? - I asked, not taking my eyes off the enemy. I heard Mia stand up.

-Yes! - She ran to Val and then to the Exceed. - Excalibor? - I heard her say in a trembling voice. I heard the giant cat complain, perhaps with the pain of the fall.

-Seems to me that the kitten can no longer take them to a safe place, - Said the man with the hat, smiling. I looked at him angrily, as I felt more and more pain, but I couldn't turn back... I had to stop them before I reached my limit!

-Rairyū no Hōkō! - I exclaimed, attacking them. Then I flew quickly to the tall man striking him with a hook and then a kick, throwing him against a wall. I looked at the woman and flew up to her to attack her, but she jumped away and threw her whip towards me, I used my wings to dodge her onslaught, my speed was falling drastically every moment, I was close to my limit. I dodge one last time from the whip and charged towards her, ready to defeat her. Obviously, I didn't expect what followed.

-You're a bunch of morons... - I heard a female voice say. I stopped my attack. - Defeated by a kid with an incomplete technique... - I looked at one of the rooftops around me, the place where the voice came from, and I saw a strange-looking woman, reminding me of one of my mother's devil forms.

-Lady Oroshi... - I heard the woman with the whip mutter in astonishment. - What are...

-You were taking too long to bring what I asked for... what do you think you're doing anyway? - She asked, her voice cold as ice.

-I'm sorry, but the girl destroyed the diaries, milady - she informed her. The newcomer looked at the place where Mia, Valkíria, and Excalibor were, she seemed quite furious. "

-So she knew about the diaries? - I heard her play softly. After a few seconds she drew the sword she carried with her. I prepared to defend and attack.

-Wait, Lady Oroshi! - Exclaimed the woman with the whip. The other stopped looking at her from the corner of her eye. - Kurogane asked us to take the girl to him... - she said. The demon woman stared at her confused for a moment, then sighed, looking annoyed.

-Humans... - She murmured contemptuously. - Take the girl then, - she ordered, turning and looking at me with her dark red eyes. - I'll take care of the boy...

-Very well... - I heard the other say, leaving me and addressing the girls, I tried to follow her, but the demon woman flew in front of me, preventing me from advancing.

-Sorry boy... - she began with a small smile full of scorn. - It's not that I have anything against you... But Kurogane has, let's say, a sixth sense to find stuff we're looking for... - she said, still smiling. Then she grabbed the sword and swung it swiftly toward me and I couldn't dodge.

I felt a sharp pain all over my body as the sword cut me from side to side, but something was strange. There was no blood. I returned to my human form and fell to my knees, feeling the world blur.

-Raiden! - I heard Mia call far away. I wanted to respond, but I had no strength and soon afterward everything turned black.

*

I opened my eyes and looked at the white ceiling of the infirmary. I groaned as I got up and looked around, finding no one was there. I remembered what had happened even before I lost consciousness. I clenched my fists knowing that they had managed to take Valkíria.

-Fuck... - I whispered deciding to get up and out, heading to the bar. I had a lot of pain walking, but I had to know what happened after I passed out. At that moment I remembered the sword and, before passing the infirmary door, I lifted the t-shirt to look at my chest. Oddly, there were no bandages or scars there.

 _What happened? I know what I saw... that sword cut me from one side to the other... I felt it, and yet it didn't made any wound..._ I thought, leaving the room where I was and addressing me to the bar. Mia and Morina stood at the counter drinking what looked like tea. I saw Val's exceeded in Mia's lap, she had one of her legs full of bandages. They looked at me as soon as they felt me arrive.

-Raiden... - Mia muttered, rising suddenly, now with the blue cat in her arms. - You shouldn't be up yet... - She started walking towards me. - You only rested for about 4 hours...

-Mia, I'm fine... - I informed her by stroking her hair, trying to smile looking unconcerned. She didn't seem convinced with my fake smile. - Did they take her? - I finally asked. Mia looked at the floor, answering my question. I sighed and she raised her head quickly.

-But it's not your fault, Raiden! - She exclaimed. - You did everything you could... - she began, hesitating immediately. - You took a great risk in using that technique, idiot... - she murmured affectionately. I smiled, this time it was a real smile.

-Thanks, Mia, - I said at last. Then I looked at Morina. - Where are the rest of the people? - I asked.

-There's not many wounded... - she began, looking relieved. - But a lot of people panicked and there was damage... So my sisters and the others volunteered to help.

-Morina and I stayed here to treat you and Calis... - Mia informed. - And don't worry, I've treated those who had any kind of injury... - She said with a smile.

-Have you contacted my father or Master Erza? - I asked.

-We tried... but both of them didn't answer... - Morina stated. - We were waiting for them to contact us.

I took my lacryma from my pants pocket, I knew of an emergency number that only my sister and I had, so we could contact my father, he always had him and would pick up in any situation. I dialed the number and after a few seconds, I heard my father's voice.

-Raiden? What happened? - He looked worried. - Is Valkíria with you?

-They took her... - I said weakly, explaining a summary of what had happened. For a few seconds there was not a sound on the other end of the line until I heard my father sigh. - What do I...

-Don't worry... We already suspect where they took her... - My father interrupted me knowing what I was going to ask. - We also know where Sakumi is... Come to Fairy Tail, Raiden. - I hesitated.

-Sure... - I said, hanging up and putting the lacryma back into my pocket. I took a deep breath _Why do they want my help? Once again something had happened to Val and I couldn't stop it... How many more times do I have to fail so that they realize that I am useless?_

-Go! - Mia exclaimed with conviction. - You're not useless Raiden... Only you think that... no one from Eclair Fata or Fairy Tail shares that opinion! - She said. - Raiden only you can save her... You're the big brother!

I looked at her surprised, gritting my teeth shortly after. _She's right... I can't give up already, nor ever! After all, Val is my little sister and I would never give up on a person as important as her._ I raised my head feeling more confident.

-Sorry... - I said looking Mia. After a few seconds, I walked to her. - You always know what to say... I'm really thankful, Mia. - I thanked, learning my forehead against hers. I felt her smile, smiling as well. Then I went to the infirmary to get my coat, walked to the front door and put it on. - Take care of things here while I'm gone... - I said, stopping at the door. - A welcome party for Val and Sakumi isn't a bad idea, hm? - I asked with a smile, finally leaving, and walking quickly through the streets of Gardénia to the outskirts of the city, following the way to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail.

-Raiden, wait! - I heard someone exclaim behind me. I turned and saw the blue exceed. - It will be faster if we fly there, - she told me.

-No! You're hurt... - I started. - I can perfectly...

-It's just a sprain... and I won't need that paw to grab you... - she said, flying closer to me. - Besides, I'm one of Val's exceeds... no, I'm one of Éclair Fata's exceeds... Do you think a sore paw will stop me from anything? - She asked rhetorically, making me smile.

-What are we waiting for? - I said. - We have ladies to save and bad guys to defeat... if this isn't a fairy tale then I don't know what it is... - I said laughing watching Excalibor smile too, catching me and flying towards Fairy Tail.

*

Sometime later we finally saw the city of Magnolia in the distance. Fairy Tail guild building was very visible, even from the air. Excalibor landed on the ground near the entrance. As soon as I opened the door I saw my father and Erza sitting at the bar drinking. They looked at me and the flying exceed beside me as we approached them.

-Raiden... - My father got up and looked at me and Excalibor. - You're as stubborn as your sister, - he said with a sigh.

-Raiden, are you okay? - Master Erza walked in my direction - You didn't told your father you were wounded... And you brought Excalibor, who is also wounded... You children, - she said with annoyance.

-I'm fine... - I insisted, smiling. - And Excalibor wanted to come with me, - I paused and changed the subject. - Where did they took her? - I asked.

-A dark guild named KuroNeko. - Erza said, crossing her arms and walking towards a wooden door. - Let's go inside. - She opened the door, letting me and my father in.

The room resembled a meeting room with a large round table in the center. Inside the division were Gray, Juvia, Zidane, Silver, Claudius, Natsu, and my mother. I looked again at those present, there were two people there that I never thought to meet so quickly.

-Oh my God... - I said looking at the boy and the girl I'd fought with. Master Erza put her hand on my shoulder.

-Don't worry they're on our side now... - she informed.

-Oh, no... Not these two... - I said remembering our "fight". - Couldn't you have gotten the other one? She seemed to be much normal! - I exclaimed.

-The "other one" is my sister!

-The "other one" is my daughter!

Exclaimed Silver and Gray at the same time visibly irritated at having someone referred to Sakumi in that way. Erza laughed and walked over to the boy and the girl.

-These are Yuukihiro and Misaki Mei, they are twins... - she introduced.

-Ah... Makes sense that they're from the same family... - I said.

-Sorry we attacked you, Raiden... - Misaki said, bowing.

-Right... - I stammered, not wanting to speak to them. - Now can you tell me what we're going to do to get Valkíria and Sakumi back? - I asked.

-That's the reason why I brought you to this room... - Erza began pulling me to the table. There were a few papers written and drawn upon. - Yuuki and Misa are members of KuroNeko and have always lived there so they know everything about the building and the surrounding area. They made a plan...

-Plan!? - I said stupefied that they were thinking about something like that. - Since when do you make plans? - Everyone looked at me visibly annoyed by my comment, even though they knew it was the truth.

-Yes, I know... - Erza murmured. - And even if you're right on that point, this situation requires different measures...

-Different how!? - I cried in exasperation, interrupting her. - They have Valkíria and Sakumi... That's reason enough to... - My father put his hand on my shoulder shutting me.

-I know Raiden! - He exclaimed seriously. - And I'm sure everyone here feels like you, especially Gray, Juvia, and Silver... - My dad stopped talking and I looked at the three he had mentioned. They had a serious look, but they were still waiting for the plan. I clenched my fists, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Then I looked at the boy named Yuukihiro.

-Just as I and my sister have referred to the ones present before you arrive... - He began, looking at me. - I get it that you want to just attack and recover Sakki and Wolfan... - I saw Misaki looking at the boy with killer intent. - Valkíria... - He corrected himself as soon as he felt his sister's gaze. - But the problem is that Kurogane won't hesitate to kill any of them... - He said looking at the ground for a few seconds, then focused his gaze on me again and made a majestic gesture. - If he can't have what he wants then no one can have it... - he whispered dramatically. Misaki hit him, and the boy complained, looking offended. _I sighed I can't believe these two are able to make a plan..._ I thought.

-And now... to explain the actual plan... - said the girl glaring at her brother and grabbing some papers. Everyone approached the table looking at the drawings.

-I'll explain, thank you... - Yuukihiro said, taking care of the situation. Misaki looked at him angrily, but let him go on. - So basically what we need to know is that the guild has 3 floors, basement, ground floor and 1st floor. On the ground floor, we have the bar, the infirmary and a room where we never entered.

-Kurogane rarely goes to this room... - Misaki explained. - But he's the only one who has ever entered there, - she said, looking at the map of the guild. Yuukihiro looked down at her. - Okay, okay... sorry... it's all yours! - She exclaimed, raising her arms. Yuukihiro looked at the papers again.

-On the first floor, we have the rooms and Kurogane's office, we won't probably need to go there so I won't get into more details. The laboratory is in the basement... Not everyone in the guild knows about the experiments and the existence of the laboratory... - He explained. Then he grabbed some underlined and circled maps. - Sakumi... - He hesitated. - She must still be in the infirmary and Valkíria should be in the lab.

-That's why we're going to make two teams... - Misaki interrupted, taking control. - One of them will enter the laboratory by a secret access that is in the caves located behind the building... - she said pointing something on the map. - The other team will enter by the side of the building, through a door located right here. If we enter through this door we won't be discovered by anyone in the bar or the main room in front of the bar, it's a door that has direct access to the infirmary... - she concluded. - Now we just have to make the teams... - she murmured, looking everyone. Gray opened his mouth to say something but Erza interrupted him.

-Gray, Juvia, Silver, Claudius and Zidane will be guided by Yuuki to the lab to recover Valkíria! - She exclaimed. - The rest, Natsu, Mira, Laxus, Raiden and I will be guided by Misaki to the infirmary to save Sakumi... - She finished.

-No! I want to be on Yuukihiro's team! - I exclaimed, hitting the table. The boy looked me and smiled.

-Dear... I know that during that fight there was some chemistry between us... - He started with an innocent voice. - But let's face it... there would be chemistry even between me and a carpet... - he murmured cocky. They all stared at him in confusion for a few seconds, then Master Erza looked me.

-Raiden... I know you're worried about Valkíria, and that's why I made the teams like this... - She explained. - If Gray, Juvia, or Silver were to go save Sakumi then they would surely cause a mess... the same applies to you and your parents if they were to save Valkíria... - I stared at the floor realizing Erza's reasons and then agreeing to the plan. A few moments later Fairy Tail's Master smiled at me. - Obviously, that doesn't mean we can't do some damage after recovering the girls, right? - She asked in a scary voice. I smiled, also agreeing with that point, as did everyone present.

We were all ready to retrieve Valkíria and finally bring Sakumi home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is really huge, Chapter 14 has several parts that r narrated by different characters and till now it has 60 pages, yes 60! I dont know if i should publish it all in one go when i finish writing it or if i should update him from time to time... I'll decide that later on, i am almost finishing it either way, just 2 more parts to go so...  
> Hope u guys dont mind if you wait a bit longer... ^^''


End file.
